Boarding School
by Lifeasitisknown
Summary: Tris and Christina move to a boarding school in Chicago when the are faced with problems like Laurens big brother Peter who hates Tris after a game of Truth or Dare. Tris' new friend have to protect her but she sure can stand up for herself.I don't own Divergent or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I wake up to a slight tapping on the window I realise I forgot to shut my curtains and see a small black figure sat on the branch of the tree closest to my window. The tapping continues so I decided to investigate I slowly lift off my blankets and move towards the window where I see Christina my best friend sat on the branch I open the window letting her in.

"About time it is bloody freezing out there," she says with a hint of annoyance in her usually calm voice. I glance at the clock on my bedside table to see it reads 3:51.I think to myself what the hell is she doing here this early of a morning yes she has come before at five because she had things to tell me but 10 to 4 that's a new record even for Christina and it must be important if she came this early. My silence is broke as Christina sits on my bed and says "Do you remember when I applied to that boarding school," I nod "And I may of slightly accidentally on purpose applied you to," I look at her still confused as she is making no sense. In a hushed scream she says "WE GOT IN!" We both began to jump around like idiots then I remember I never asked my parents.

"Christina I can't go," she looks at me hurt and from her eyes she is going to ask why not so before she can even ask I carry on "It's in Chicago the other side of the world Chris do you really think my parents are going to let their youngest child leave the UK for America without them as much as they love you Chris I don't think they are going to let me go with you."

She walks over to her bag she must of flung in the corner when she stepped in I didn't notice it before but she pulls out a prospectus and her laptop she throws the prospectus at my head but I catch it just before it hits me. I skim through it and the further I get into it i want to go more and more. The school is split in to what they describe as five 'factions', The Abnegation, The Amity, The Erudite, The Candor and The Dauntless. I think Christina and me would fit into The Dauntless best because we are both quite outrageous and both athletic. Christina starts showing me picture on the internet and the school looks absolutely perfect we just need to convince my parent to let me go luckily Christina's parents are lawyers so she is good with words. We both slowly drop off to sleep talking about how amazing it would be and how we are going to convince my parents.

What only seems an hour later somebody is pounding on my door I look around wondering where I am when I realise I'm on the floor while Christina is like a starfish on my bed and I begin to chuckle then relies there is still a pounding on my door. My brother Caleb is screaming through my door "TRISSS GET UP MOTHER AND FATHER WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU DOWNSTAIRS ENQUIRING WHY CHRSTINA'S CAR I PARKED OUTSIDE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED TRIS," then I hear his footsteps across the landing as he walks into his room I pick up the closest thing to me which happens to be a shoe and I hurl it towards the door. I stand up and walk into the bathroom I get a quick shower and wash my hair. I get out with my hair in wet tousleS and begin to brush it, i then brush my teeth and get dressed in a tight black long-sleeved top and high-waisted jeans. I walk back into my room to find Christina still sleeping how she slept through Calebs screams I don't know I shake her slightly and she rolls over so she is facing the wall and not me grunting. I decide being nice is not going to work so I pick up a pillow and repeatedly hit her with it she finally wakes up and scowls at me and that just made me laugh even more until I was rolling on the floor in hysterics. When I regain my breath I stand up and walk to were my hairbrush sits and I brush my hair i explain to Christina that my parents want to see me as she walks over and starts fish-tail-plaiting my hair. She throws me her little compact mirror and i apply some mascara. My parents hate it when I wear make-up so I only put a little bit on that is un-noticeable. After Christina has deemed me presentable we walk down the stairs with no chatter as we enter the dining room were my parents are seated eating the usual breakfast of scrambled egg. My Father looks up from his paper and says, "Now I see why Christina's car is parked outside. So what time did you arrive I don't remember you being here last night dear?" Christina just looks at me so I answer for her "She came this morning at about 10 to 4 with some very exciting news," my Father is about to interrupt so I carry on quickly "Well Christina applied herself and I into a boarding school in Chicago and we have both been excepted into the boarding school with the best possible scholarship that you can receive as we both have good grades at school and are part of champion sports teams." My parents just look at each other before my Father speaks "You can not go I will not allow you to go you are my daughter my little girl."

Christina cuts my Father off by handing him the prospectus and saying "This is an amazing opportunity for both Tris and I, i would love to share this experience with her and it would teach us many life skills as well as the normal things schools teach like how to be independent, we could gain confidence and become better people as we have to look after ourselves and help each other when we don't have our parents to rely on. We could meet many new people and learn about other people's way of life." She carries on and I can see my parents hanging on to every word she says WOW I knew she was good but I didn't realise she was this good. I am interrupted by my Mother "We will think about it Beatrice but for the moment you can go out and Christina invite your parents around for dinner and Beatrice invite Robert, Susan and their parents around as well. You may now be excused."

With that me and Christina leave for Christina's house so she can get changed. Christina got her car for her 17th birthday she only just turned 17 but we are still in the same year at school because she missed the dead line for the year above. We finally arrive at Christina's we greet her parents tell then about the dinner at my house tonight then go upstairs. Christina is going on about how we need to go shopping for new clothes for America as she says ' A new start a new me.' While Chris is getting changed I text Robert_ ' Hi Rob! Dinner at my house tonight! Me and Chris are going out for a while would you like to come? The dinner is for Susan and your parents aswell see you soon X'_

My phone buzzes five minutes later and a Picture of Robert and I came up as his caller ID picture I read the message _'Hey Tris, my parents are all up for tonight and Susan is running around like a headless chicken trying to find something to impress Caleb. I would love to meet you and Chris ill meet you at the seafront in 20 minutes Okay? See you soon X' _

I start to hurry Christina around so we can go and meet Robert when we finally get there Roberts already stood there. He turns around and sees me and Chris and a smile plays across his face. "Hey Girls, both looking as dashing as ever." We decide to go shopping and Robert doesn't look to happy.I don't really like shopping much but if it keeps Christina happy it doesn't bother me. Chris makes me try on dresses and skirts and I Roberts opinion and each time he says I look fine after about three hours and many bags later we walk along the promenade. "Tris this is probably the last time we have to walk across a cold beach the next beach we will probably be on will be full of good-looking boys surfing in the sun," Christina says Robert just looks confused the says "Whats going on Tris," Christina replies "We are going to a boarding school in Chicago Rob!" Then he is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The dinner party**

After shopping and Robert going off Christina drops me off at home. I walk in with my many bags and hear my parents cooking in the kitchen discussing the current situation.I run upstairs before I hear anymore of the conversation. I run up the stairs faster than I ever have even with the amount of bags I have only to bump into Caleb at the top of the stairs I nearly fall before one of Caleb's nerdy friends grab my arm and says "Take it easy sweetheart why in such a rush. Had a disagreement with that little boyfriend of yours. Well I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on, a cuddle or just someone to talk to," he winks. Eww! that's when Caleb steps in "Dude that's my little sister that's just plain wrong and who is your boyfriend Beatrice I didn't know you had a boyfriend and when I find out who it is they will have to run because if they hurt you I will hurt them." I roll my eyes "For your and your little friends information i don't have a boyfriend and even if I did I wouldn't tell you and I wish your creep of a friend would back off. Anyway it's not like you could hurt them if they did hurt me the most you could do is hit them with a textbook if you don't mind I am going to my room to change before our dinner." I start to walk down the hall to my room as I do I feel as though I am being watch only to find Caleb's friend watching me "Oh I almost forgot Caleb, Susan is coming for dinner wear something nice," I begin chuckling and hear Caleb's friend say something along the lines of 'WOW your sister is hot and has sass. I glad that Robert boy isn't her boyfriend' then I slam my door. I decide to leave my hair as it is but I put a little more makeup on and change into one of the dresses Christina persuaded me to buy. I leave my room and hear a slight scream from Caleb's room so I knock and he opens the door all red in the face. "What do you want?" he asks clearly frustrated. I push past him and walk into his room and see clothes thrown all over the room. I realise he is trying to impress Susan so I go over and pick up a simple but smart shirt and some quite tight jeans I bought him for his birthday in which Susan helped me pick out he just looks at me confused. "Your trying to impress Susan so put this on she helped pick out these jeans so put it on and hurry up downstairs they only live next door so they wont be long HURRY!" then I exit his room leaving him stood there looking confused. I walk downstairs to see everybody has already arrived but there is no sign of parents drag me into the Kitchen and said "Beatrice we have decided that you are more than responsible to go away," I just grin ear from ear not knowing what to say but they continue "But there will be things we expect you to do like contact us often and when we call you must answer," the list things but i black out from what they are saying with shock,excitement and so many other emotions flooding through me when I hear "It was a really big deal me and your mother letting you go because you are our little girl and we trust you and Christina enough to agree you can do this." that's when i cut them off by jumping of them hugging them repeating the words 'Thank you' until they break this by telling me to go and have fun because it is my night. I walk into the dining room were Christina stands I jump on her screaming 'I AM ALOUD TO GO' we stand jumping and screaming for five minutes until someone clears their throat then Susan's Father asks "Where are you allowed to go to Beatrice?" I reply "Boarding School in Chicago and where is Robert I would love to share this new with him as he is one of my best friends." Susan enters the room with Caleb behind her he asks "Whats all of this fuss about?" Mum and Dad explain while Roberts Mother tells me Robert wasn't feeling well so stayed home so I ask if i can see him and she hands me a front door key. I walk out of my house the wind is rather bitter I turn to go into the garden and I seen Robert sitting in the garden with is head in his hands he doesn't notice me until i sit right next to him. He raises his head quickly and he looks into my eyes i break the silence "They said I am allowed to go Robert how amazing is that I get to go to Chicago, meet new people..." he suddenly stands up in front of me grabs my hand and leads me into his house and up into the loft when I see a little ladder leading up to the roof we both climb it and sit on the roof still in silence until he breaks it this time, "Your going to forget me Beatrice," I am about to tell him he is wrong when he continues "Girls like you forget Boys like me we are easy to forget you have been my best friend for years and then I saw you with James at lunch and he was making you laugh it was ages ago about a year and a half ago but I had this sudden feeling of jealousy and I knew I liked you all of those years we would sit and play games, play fight have pillow fights, just watch movies under a duvet and i knew that I wanted you to be mine I listened to you and Christina well mainly Christina talk about the boys you liked and it made me instantly hate them and I didn't want anybody but me to realise how perfect you actually are." He suddenly stops and I see a tear roll down his cheek without thinking I stand up wipe it away and say "I will never forget you we could talk all of the time how am I supposed to forget my best friend that has been there for me through everything and I honestly never knew you had those feelings," I give him a hug and he puts his chin on the top of my head and says "Are you cold," I nod and he takes off his zip-up jacket and hands it to me I put it on without any second thoughts and it smells like him. He takes me back into the house and I say to him "Are you going to come around to my house we are having a celebration dinner and tomorrow will you help me pack please," he nods and I lock his front door and start walking he begins to talk "Where the hell did you get that key from Tris." I just laugh at him "It is your Mothers now I am off to return it." I walk in and Christina runs up to me questioning me. I give Roberts Mother her key back then my parents call us through for sit and eat quietly with chatter every now and then after everyone has finished eating I decide i will go and do the dishes I grab as many plates and dishes as possible and head to the Kitchen the door just shuts then is opened again. Christina walks in with some more dishes in her hands "I like your jacket," she says sarcastically I look down and realise I am still wearing Roberts grey jacket. My cheeks must be like tomatoes as she begins laughing Roberts jacket is way to many sizes to big I must look ridiculous then Robert walks in with more plates in his hands. "You know I really like that jacket on you, you look cute," then we all start laughing the floor is wet and I slip banging my head hard on the way down then the room goes black.

I wake up to Christina and Robert hovering over me I think i knocked myself out for a few seconds I sit up and start laughing hysterically then Robert helps me to my feet and hugs me tight "GOD DAMN IT TRIS YOU FRIGHTENED THE LIFE OUT OF ME" then Christina joins in next thing I know I am looking over my shoulder to see everyone stood in the door way watching us Christina,Robert and I start in hysterics again.

Everybody begins to leave so I walk up to my room and crawl into bed how I am after taking my shoes off. I check my phone and see I have two e-mails one from the School saying that the term starts in 3 days but you are allowed to be on campus anywhere from 1 day away. The second is from Caleb's nerdy friend from earlier saying _'WOW Girl your full of surprises a boarding school in Chicago. My cousin goes there his name is Eric he isn't half as good-looking as I am and I was wondering if i could buy you a coffee or something before you leave, Kyle xxxx' _I start laughing to myself thinking what a creep. I am woken up by the doorbell ringing nobody else seems to be going to get it so I climb out of bed and open the door. Its Robert."I said i would help you come and pack so that is what I am here to do," I let him in and I walk into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of orange juice and going to my room to pack. I grab as many bags and cases as I can carry and take them into my room. I put them on my bed and pull all of my clothes out of my closet and draws. Robert has a bag with him and throws it at me. I open it to see some clothes he has clearly gone out and bought for me, some photographs, two of his big jumpers, and several of his t-shirts. I look at him confused and he simply says "I didn't want you to forget me and if you get home sick you have things that remind you of home" I put all of the things he got me in the bag and he grins from ear to ear. I finish packing in about 1 hour and a half to 2 hours. I get a shower and Change then me and Robert go out for coffee and something to eat. We go to the local coffee shop and I see Kyle is working behind the counter. I roll my eyes as I walk up to the counter and order a coffee and a bagel Robert orders the same and Kyle gives him a hurt,jealous yet disgusted sort of look. We sit down and Robert asks "Why does that guy behind the counter keep looking at you? Do you know him?" I reply with a simple "He is one of Caleb's nerdy friends." Me and Robert begin to leave when Kyle grabs my arm and pulls me back he looks into my eyes then he say "So how about that coffee beautiful," as he winks and I begin laughing and walk out saying "In your dreams." Robert walks me home and I am exhausted. Christina and I fly tomorrow and I am so excited. I go home, get a shower and wash my hair then climb into bed because I know tomorrow will be a long day. I am woken by someone opening my curtains I roll over to see my mother standing there with red puffy eyes and breakfast. I seem to get ready quicker than usual and next thing I know I am in the airport both my parents and Christina's parents with puffy red eyes Caleb stands with tears rolling down his cheeks with Susan comforting him. Robert looks at me and I go up and hug him I can feel his tears on my skin and I know I need to say goodbye. Christina and I bid our goodbyes and board the plane. With our next stop Chicago and a new life at a new school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Arrival**

Christina and I are sat on the plane for what seems like forever. We talk about home and boys."So what's going on between you and Robert I mean it has been obvious that he likes you and then you came in the other night in his jacket and you spent all of yesterday with him. I mean he knew you were leaving so what did he say to you the night he gave you his jacket."

"Honestly Chris you are so nosey and there is nothing going on between me and Robert the night he gave me his jacket we were sat in his garden for a bit then he was like your going to forget me girls like you forget guys like me then we sat in silence for a while until he grabbed my hand and lead me through his house then onto the roof. He was saying stuff like how we had been best friends for years and that he realised about a year and a half ago when he saw James making me laugh that he liked me and he didn't want anybody else to realise how perfect I am. He started crying so I hugged him then went back to my house I asked him to help me pack and the next day he turned up with a bag of stuff he bought me some clothes there were pictures in the bag two of his jumpers and some of his tops. We went for coffee and you know the rest Chris."She sits there for a while with her mouth wide open then looks at me "God Tris i knew he liked you but still and did you say he give you some of his clothes and you took them." I nod and we were silent for a while until Christina says "Do you like him Tris in the same way he likes you?" I look Christina in the eye and just let the words flow out of my mouth "No Christina he is a great guy and all but he is more like my brother I mean we use to have sleepover and stuff he is just as much as a brother as Caleb. Anyway do you think if I loved him I would be sat on this plane right know because if I loved him I would be doing all I could to still be with him but I am here with you because that is where I want to be and just because I accepted his clothes doesn't mean I like him I just didn't want to hurt his feelings and I will still keep in contact with him and IF and I mean IF a guy comes along he will know about it because he deserves to know he is one of my best friends and always will be." Chris looks at me amazed and says "WOW Tris deep" we laugh for a while then I must drop off to sleep because I am woken up by Christina vigorously shaking me telling me we will be landing soon. I look at her and she looks like a little child waiting for Christmas morning wondering what they have got. Chris makes pointless conversation to pass time and then the pilot tells us to strap in as we are landing very soon. I look at Christina and then I realise we are both grinning from ear to ear. The excitement starts to fill me because in less than 3 hours I will be in a new home with new people and I can not wait. When the plane finally lands and me and Christina enter the airport we see a man holding a sign with both of our names on it without a second thought we walk over to him. He explains as a welcoming present from Chris' Mum and Dad the bought her a car he hands her the keys and tells her what car it is then disappears. Christina and I walk to where we are supposed to grab our luggage and try to find all of our bags Chris alone has about 10 bags and I have about 3/4 because Christina has so much we have to get a trolley to put it on. We start to walk around the car park and look for the car the man described for us. Chris starts to scream and I think she is hurt then I realise she has found her car as she runs up to it totally forgetting her luggage. The car is really nice its just like the one she had at home just a little bigger and nicer.I load her car with all of the luggage as she examines the car. She opens the glove box to find a new SAT NAV with the first place programmed the boarding school I sit in the passengers seat and realise this is actually real now there is no turning back. I message my parents and tell them we arrived safely and on the way to the boarding school. The SAT NAV says its about an half an hour drive as Christina drives I take in the surroundings the beach we past was beautiful the water was so clear and the sand was practically white I think that is Lake Michigan. I now know where me and Christina will be spending the days before school actually starts. When we finally reach the boarding school I tell Chris that from what I see we are just outside of central location for everything. We get the keys to our dorm rooms and our room is right on the out-skirts of the boarding school it takes about 5 minutes to drive there so it will probably be a 10 minute walk. Christina gets out of the car and into the massive building to find our room when a friendly looking boy with brown eyes and hair and slightly tanned skin walks by. I smile at him and he walks over to introduce himself. "Hi I am Uriah but most people just call me Uri and your name is?" I smile at him and say "Well my name is Beatrice but please just call me Tris me and My friend Christina just moved here from..." I am about to carry on but he finishes it for me "The UK I love your accent it is so cool" I just start laugh and Chris comes back saying she found the room. I grab a much stuff as I can and Chris grabs some to. The boy I just met decided he would help to and picks up the reminder of our stuff which is a lot and he lifts it with such ease it is amazing. Christina walks us to the room when we walk in there are two other girls in the room one of them speaks "Well it seems Uri made himself know to the to British girls. I am Marlene by the way and this is Lynn but if you want you can call me Mar most people do." I go to introduce myself but Uriah does it for me "Mar,Lynn meet Tris and Christina." I grab my stuff of Uri and thank him for his help then I begin to unpack it doesn't take me as long as Christina but it still takes a while as I unpack I find the stuff Robert gave my and I smirk like an idiot. Chris starts laugh and says "Are you missing him already," I give her a death stare then Marlene asks "So did you have a boyfriend back home and that's some of his stuff I am guessing,"I look at Christina out of the corner of my eye and give her a see-what-you-have-done look then reply to Marlene "No I didn't have a boyfriend but a few days before I left a boy I have been friend with for years told me he loves me but he is more like my brother than anything he helped me pack and gave me a few things," I smile at her and she gives me an understanding look. After they all have finishes unpacking Lynn and Mar give Christina and I a tour around I put Roberts jacket on for sentimental reasons and Christina give me an odd look and says " I thought you didn't like him Tris," I reply with "I don't I am just cold and missing home a little." We walk out of the room I look down at my Phone to see I have a message _'Hey Tris I miss you already as soon as you stepped on the plane I missed you I promise I will cheer everyone up for you and ill see you soon, I hope. Robert x'_

I am about to reply when I walk into someone dropping my phone and falling on top of some stranger. I lift my head and see the most gorgeous blue eyes they are that dark you could mistake them for black. I stand up quickly as I think I stayed on this guys chest a little to long I finally regain my balance and help him up when he stands up he stands just over 6 foot tall with a very muscular build and has extremely dark brown hair." Ohmygod I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going I just wasn't focused I am so sorry." he just looks at me with a grin playing across his face "Hey it's okay just calm down. I think I have something of yours anyway and I also think it went off," he says handing me my phone " My names Four by the way and your name?" I look at my phone again then reply "Beatrice but just call me Tris. Nice to meet you and sorry again see you around," as she walks off I hear him say "Bye Tris see you around."

Christina looks at me in disbelief like I had done something no one else would dream of. I think to myself I just tripped over a guy and made a total fool of DONE TRIS! Christina then speaks "Where are we going anyway Mar?" she looks from Chris to Me then says "To Uri's dorm the to get so food I am so hungry," her stomach growls and we all burst into laughter. When we arrive at Uri's dorm most of the people he shares with are not here. I look around the room out of curiosity. Uri invites us in and I sit on the end of his bed and he sits next to me "Hey why looking so glum and you weren't wearing that jacket earlier it is massive on you," I looks at him out of the corner of my eye and he says "I know how to cheer you up," with an evil grin on his face. He starts to tickle my sides and I burst into fits of giggles. He practically jumps on top of me tickling me. "Uri..s-s-topp It," I say in between giggles then the door slightly opens and three boys are stood there one of the boys that is older I think but i can only see outlines of people because tears cover my eyes like blankets for laugh so much and non of the girls even tried to help says "Uri's at it already and school hasn't even started yet," he then starts laughing Uriah still practically on top of me holding my hands above my head with only one of his hand. "Uri its not very polite of you there are other girls in the room as well are you going to let the poor girl up or keep on top of her" the same boy says "Shut up Zeke I was trying to cheer her up she just moved from the UK so I was trying to make her happy Okay?" Then one of the other figures spoke "Tris" he says in shock and I sit up to see Four and two other boys I have never seen before. "Yes," I reply I must look awful my hair is probably in one massive knot and my face is probably tomato red. Christina says "Well I guess that's one way to forget about Robert,"I shot her an evil glare and Four speaks again "She is getting over her boyfriend you idiot and you just came onto her Jesus Christ Uri get to know girls for moving in on them she has a bloody boyfriend" I realise everyone is now staring at me and the dorm room door has been shut "He wasn't my boyfriend now if you don't mind," I stand up off Uriah's bed and walk to the door, I open the door then slam it behind me I wasn't in the mood for food anymore so I walk back to my dorm and sit on my bed.I never though it would be this hard to leave pretty much everyone I love and care about and what makes it worse is I didn't think twice about it. That is when I start to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I don't know how long I stay there for until I hear a knock on the door. I decide I am not going to answer it and stay in my current position on my bed. It is my first day and I have already made an absolute fool of myself. I bumped into some random guy then laid on his chest for a while then a group of boys walked in while Uriah was tickling me and if I open the door now the person there will see my tear-stained cheeks and will instantly think I am weak and I don't want people to think I am weak because I defiantly am not. The knocking continues but I still ignore it until the person says "Tris I am just here to see if you are alright I didn't mean to upset you I am so sorry. I just wanted to cheer you up and I made you feel worse because my brother and his jerk of a friend couldn't keep their mouths shut. I'm so sorry Tris." I then hear footsteps and instantly feel guilty so run up to the door and shout down the hall "URIAHH," he turns around and has a look of sheer shock in his eye. He begins walking up to the door and must notice my tear-stained cheeks because he runs up to me and gives me a hug whispering into my ear "I am sorry Tris it is all my fault ignore my brother and Four they are idiots anyway." I look up at him with him still wrapping me up in his arms and smile then I reply "At least one of them is a good-looking idiot," I then think to myself you are the idiot Tris for even saying that. Why didn't you just keep your mouth shut? He then interrupt my train of thought "Does somebody have a little crush on a big bad guy and I am hoping it is not my Brother and I think it's not ,so that's good." Then we both start chuckling. Until I notice someone walking down the corridor and I would notice then eyes anywhere even though i have seen them twice I then bury my head in Uri's shirt so he can not see the redness in my cheeks. He walks by then see me and Uri and says "Sorry Tris I acted like a jerk and after you left Uri had a go at me calling me all of the names under the sun I'm sorry," I am about to reply when Uriah does it for me "Did I just hear the big and mighty Four apologize to someone," He says then begins to laugh the Four storms off. "Thank you for standing up for me,"

"My pleasure now shall we get some cake then tomorrow I am going to take you to your first campus PARTYY," he says with pure excitement in his voice dragging the 'Y' on party out. I laugh at him then drag him into my dorm room while I wash my face. When I am done washing my face I put a little mascara on then walk out of the bathroom to find Uri like a starfish on my bed. It reminds me of Christina the day she told me about the school and a smile plays across my lips I decide to sneak up on him and flip the mattress. I flip it straight away and Uri lays on the floor moaning and cursing under his breath I felt mean so I go over to help him up only to be dragged to the floor myself I land on my back knocking all of the breath out of me. He looks at me concerned then helps me up apologizing I start to laugh at him and then he takes me for cake. We are nearly at the cafeteria when I Uriah offers me a pig-back ride and who am I to turn down the offer I jump on his back and he runs down dark corridors I don't recognize. We finally reach the cafeteria and I am still on his back when we walk in both bright red from laugh which gets a few glares from people. He walks over to a table and sets me down on the table are Lynn,Mar, Christina ,Uriah's brother and the other boy from earlier that keeps exchanging glances with Chris. I have a feeling my best friend has a crush on this boy and he seems interested too. Everyone at the table seems to notice me and look confused. I just put my head down I have never liked being center of attention and at the moment I am. Luckily Uriah returns with a mound of cake and two forks and I can't help but laugh at the amount of cake he has piled up on his plate. The two boys introduce themselves and Uri's brother is called Zeke and the boy Christina keeps looking at is named Will. Uriah hands me a fork and we both start on this mound of cake after my first mouth full I look at Uri and exclaim "This is the best cake I have ever tried," He starts laughing at me then starts shoving fork full after fork full of cake in my face. Out of the corner of my eye I see everyone on the table looking at us and while I was distracted with Uri ramming cake in my face Four sat down and instantly put his head down at the sight of us. This boy is one mystery one minute he acts like he cares and the next he totally ignores us. I burst into hysteric laughter so does Uriah at the sight of the cake all over my face he gets up and goes to grab a napkin but I decide against it grabbing the back of his shirt when he stands up and wiping my face on it. He put cake all over me so I will do the same I think and start laughing again because his shirt that was black is now black with brown smudges all over it. He looks at me disgusted for a moment then suddenly an evil grin appears on his face with in seconds I am rugby tackled to the floor giggling uncontrollably gaining more stares from people this time the whole cafeterias eyes seem to be on the two idiots on the floor covered in cake. Uriah's brother begins to speak as everyone is listening "Maybe we should have lest them in that room earlier and this probably wouldn't have happened. I mean in public as well Uri do you have any class what so ever?" at that exact moment my phone rings the cafeteria still in silence. I see it is Robert I answer. _'Hey Rob! How are you?' _this just earns gasps from people and others laughing and muttering things about me under there breath. Great. _' Tris I am fine now I have heard your voice. You would not believe how much I miss you.' _Luckily only people that are close can hear this that means Chris, Uri, Lynn, Mar, Will, Zeke and Four can hear. Zeke says "I knew she had a boyfriend and she also has something going on with my Brother WOW she must move on quickly," at this Four pushes him off his chair. _'Who was that and you already have a boyfriend WOW Tris i knew you didn't feel the same but you sure as hell know how to crush a guy.' _I sit down on a chair and start to talk to Robert _'I don't have a boyfriend Robert and I am so sorry I don't have feelings for you like that. You are like a brother to me we use to have sleepover's, film days and I use to tell you who I had a crush on. You are my best friend and I feel really bad for hurting you I have always hated seeing you hurt. It has always broke me and know I know I am the main reason for that pain it kills me. I'm so so so sorry Rob and by the way you know Lucy from Chemistry she has had a crush on since year 7 so why don't you give her a try she really likes you and you would be perfect for each other and that way you can forget about me and be happy.' _After I said this everybody on our table stares at me with their mouths wide open the look on their faces is pure shock. I am interrupted from my thought by Robert _'Thank you for telling me Beatrice. It wont be easy to get over you because nobody can come as close as perfect as you. I have to go now I love you Beatrice Bye' 'Bye Robert' _is all i respond. I turn to look at people on my table Uriah looks at me and says "I know understand the jacket and t-shirt I saw piled up on the dresser in your room." At this statement everyone looks at Uriah "What? I was in her room after Four saw us I was comforting her and she went to wash her face then I saw a pile of boys T-shirts and a couple of jumpers piled up on the dresser." Marlene looks at me and starts laughing she asks if I have any pictures of Robert. I answer truthfully by saying I do then everybody seems to be intrigued by what Robert looks like. I show them a few pictures then Mar decided she will look through my pictures. There are several of Me and Robert and then I remember the pictures me and Robert took when we were bored so I try o get my phone off her before she find them. Just my luck she finds them and bursts into fits of laughter so Uriah grabs the phone off her and looks at the picture and starts laugh. Everybody seems to then want to see what they are laughing at and suddenly everybody does and they are in hysterics. Its the picture of me and Robert pulling extremely attractive faces. Which honestly are not attractive what so ever. I go beet red then Zeke speaks "Uri have you seen how attractive your little friend is," then passes the phone back to Uriah who carries on looking through my pictures then stops on one of me and Caleb. Caleb is wearing a suit and I am in a dress and small heels "You look beautiful on this Tris and who is the boy next to you," I look down at the picture and remember it as the day we went to a wedding with our parents it was one og my dads work friends wedding. "Thank you but I don't and that's my big brother Caleb and as you can tell on that picture that even in heels he is so much taller than me," Zeke grabs the phone off Uri and looks at the picture for a while before showing everybody else and saying "You look hot. Defiantly hotter than on the other picture with your special little friend that and I quote is _'like a brother to me' _and how old is your brother Tris he doesn't look older than me and good old Four here," I look at Christina and she is laugh probably think of all of the times I have fought Caleb and beat him. "He is the year above me at school so not much older but despite his size I can still kick his ass and the best he could do is throw a textbook at me," everybody is in hysterics at what I just said. "So he is a bit of a nerd I take it then," Mar says "A bit try a whole load of nerd his friends are just as bad there is one guy called Kyle that said he had a cousin here his name is Eric and he is a total freak he is so creepy he tried hitting on me while my brother was there. That didn't go down well with the textbook or Kyle's arm Caleb is so protective but I mean anybody could take him down our cousin that is 6 took him down in one punch it was hilarious do you remember Christina?" She looks at me and starts laughing "Actually I do remember I actually have a Video," she then shows everybody which causes more hysterical laughter. For once I feel like I belong somewhere and that somewhere happens to be full with amazing people that actually seem to understand me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

I wake up earlier than usual I had a terrible nights sleep I was so worried about today. It's the first proper day at school. I made a few friends yesterday and Uriah's taking me to a party tonight a bit like a _'Welcome to hell' _Party that is what he described it as anyway. Last night after mine and Uri's little episode people are assuming that this is a 'date' and that we both like each other which isn't true because I seem to notice Four all of the time and when I look at him I want to know more about him. He is so mysterious but seems really friendly but I think that is only if you get to know him a little but Uri said he is really secluded. I decide I best get up because if I don't now me and Chris will end up fighting over the shower. I slowly crawl out of bed and tip-toe into the bathroom. I start the shower. Let the routine begin.I start it off freezing cold to wake me then turn it to hot.

When I am finally out of the shower I brush the knots out of my hair and put my hair in a high ponytail. I brush my teeth and get dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a jumper. I walk out of the bathroom to go wake Chris up but to my surprise when I walk out she is already awake talking to someone on the phone. I am a naturally curious person and from the way she is speaking it is defiantly not her parents and the way she is acting makes me assume Will. He then say something that makes her laugh then she says "Thank you, I will see you later then. Bye," then she hangs up and realises I am stood there and begins to blush uncontrollably. She quickly stands up and runs to the bathroom probably so I don't have time to question her. At this point both Lynn and Marlene's alarms go off. They both moan roll over and hit the button on top as hard as they can. Marlene steps out of bed and grabs a pillow and throws it at Lynn. She rolls out of bed and hits her head on the floor. HARD. She stands up quickly and lunges at Mar. Christina steps out of the bathroom and nearly gets hit in the face she walks over to me and says "Nothing better than morning fights. Can I do your make-up Tris and help you get ready tonight pretty please," and starts batting her eyelashes. I try to argue but she still wins. She applies the minimum amount of make then I am ready for breakfast. Each 'faction' has a different cafeteria and we only really interact with people from other 'factions' in class and even then most people don't Marlene explained this to me last night because I was really confused about it.

Somebody knocks on the door and I open it to find Uriah stood there leaning against the wall. He turns to look at me and begins to speak.

"How's my favourite new little friend then,"and he begins to laugh I look at him and move slightly clearing a path so he could enter our room.

"Well your favourite new friend is fine and how is my favourite new friend,"I return smiling only to get Christina laughing and saying

"Will you two just get together already I mean after your little show last night the tickling, turning up this morning and calling her your 'favourite new little friend.' It's obvious to even a blind person you two like each other just admit it already before all of the emotions between you build up and one of you erupts like a volcano."

Uriah and I look at each other then at Christina and begin to laugh.

"So why did you come here anyway my favourite new little friend even though you are not so little but anyway," I ask Uri curiously.

"Actually Tris I came here to take you to breakfast then take you to school if that's okay with my other 'special little friends'," he says at the girls winking. I grab my bag and run out of the door before any of them can make any snide comments about Uri taking me to go and get breakfast. When we arrive we go into the que and get something to eat then sat at the same table as last night were coincidently Zeke , Uriah's brother, Will , the boy Christina was on the phone to this morning, and Four , the boy I have made a fool of my self in front of. We sit down next to each other only to get questioning looks from the table.

"Non of the other girls were ready for breakfast so me and Uri decided to come and get something to eat because HELL broke loose in our dorm room this morning!" I say trying to break the awkward silence which had been created since we sat down but so I don't get questioned on what happened this morning I carry on speaking.

"So Will how was your conversation with Christina this morning," I stop for a moment and he begins to blush so I carry on "I guessed it was you and now you made it extremely obvious by blushing like crazy," This then gain hoots and cheers from the boys then hysterical laughter. Zeke pats Will on the back and says,

"Get in there boy! Bagging one of the British girls and playing it so smoothly unlike my idiot of a brother that wont admit he has feelings for the _lovely_ Tris here. I mean she may not be perfect but who is exempt from me maybe but that's about it." What I find odd is Uriah doesn't say anything but somebody must kick Zeke under the table because he suddenly screams like a little girl. Will then puts his point across rewarding a dirty look from Zeke and a laugh from the other boys.

"It must run in the family because you have had feelings for Shauna since you _'first laid eyes on her'_ quoting your words here bro and you haven't told her how you feel I mean you have them picture stuck to you locker door that you 'practice' asking her out to," he puts air quotes around practice. WOW this boy seems to have serious problems.

"At least I am not a creep Zeke and haven't scared any girls away," he then looks at me and says "You don't think I am a creep do you Tris like my stalker of a brother here," he says looking at me then glancing at Zeke. How do I reply to this without people thinking I like him. Quick Tris think of something. Without fully thinking it over I begin to speak.

"I don't think you are a creep Uri because you are my favourite new not so little friend," I say laughing Zeke winks at Uriah and whispers not so quietly over the table.

"You're in little bro," Uriah sends him a death glare. If looks could kill I think to myself. Then Uri turns to me.

"Thanks my favourite new little friend," pulling me into a the questioning begins.'Are you two together. Why favourite new little friend. You just hugged. You were play fighting yesterday something is seriously going on.' The odd thing is the only person who didn't have a question seemed to be Four he seemed to be staring at his food like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. I seem to get lost in my thoughts about Four because I don't realise Uri has finished his food and started on mine. I swat his hand away and turn to look at him only to see him smirking.

"That was my breakfast I am starting to think you are an idiot like your brother said I mean there is messing with me and that is fine but you go anywhere near my food and you will regret it," he starts laughing and leans in closer and whispers into my ear,

"You were looking at Four and I couldn't get your attention so I ate your food you pick a good blueberry muffin anyway," at the thought of everybody know I like Four I begin to blush Zeke assumes its something Uri says because he begins winking and mouthing the words 'You really now how to flirt just like your brother your just not that much of an expert I will show you' I walk over to the trash can only to be followed by Zeke OH NO this isn't going to end well. The trash can is right near the door I put my rubbish in the bin and Zeke leans against the door trying to act casual and says

"You know my brothers nice and all but he is a bit of an idiot you could do so much better," he starts winking at me then somebody opens the door causing Zeke to be pushed forward and he falls flat on his face. Everybody saw him fall and the whole cafeteria is in hysterics.

"And you said your brother is an idiot does that run in the family as well as not having the guts to tell a girl if you like her." Uriah walks over still in hysterics with my bag and leads me out of the cafeteria to show me to my locker and my first lesson.

We finally reach my locker and Uri shows me how you put in the combination and helps me order the locker but Uriah's idea of order is throw it all in and hope for the best. I have the first few lessons with Uri and me and Christina have practically the same timetable. He grabs my first few books for me and shows me to the classroom he stops abruptly and says

"Will you come and watch me at football tryouts at lunch please. If I just can't persuade Four will be there so will my idiot of a brother and Will so I suspect Christina will be there." I look at him for a while and think about it for a while its not that hard of a decision. He is my friend I will go to support him.

"By football you mean the thing with padding, massive helmets that is a little like rugby but with padding and helmets." He looks at me confused for a while then just agrees.

"So you will?" I nod and he pulls me into a hug thanking me.

"So are football players as good-looking as rugby players. I mean rugby plays usually have smashed up faces but there are some really good-looking ones that don't have smashed noses." I say this jokingly and he just looks at me then starts grinning.

"Well I am the living proof that football players are good-looking,"I start laughing and he puts on a hurt puppy dog expression which causes more laughter from me then we continue to class.

The morning seems to be going really fast but I don't seem to pay much attention to what is going on I am lost in thought of the dark-blue eyes, the slightly hooked nose and the spare upper lip. Why is this boy all I seem to be thinking about I hardly know him. thoughts are interrupted by Christina.

"Are you going to watch the football tryouts," I nod at her and say.

"Yea Uriah asked me to go and Will is going to be there so I assumed you would be going to," she starts winking at me and I can not suppress my laughter which claims a look from our science teacher Ms Matthews. After science it was lunch so Christina and I make our way to the football field and take a moments later a whole load of boys in padding and helmets come out. Uriah runs over to us and takes off his helmet thanking us for coming then runs back off to start playing.

They start off with an easy warm up of running drills a bit like the bleep test Christina and I used to have to do at school. They then go on to throwing the ball to each other and target practice. I can't help that notice Number Four seems to be in a world of his own. The rest of the practice seems to fly by after they split into teams and play a miniature game. Number Four and Uriah are on opposite teams and Number Four takes Uriah down and I cringe he seems hurt but gets up and shakes it off laughing. They all run in taking there helmets of and Number Four is Four I guess that's were the nickname comes from why didn't I link it up before I am such an idiot. Uriah comes out and I hand him a bottle of water from my bag he looks sweaty and when he goes to hug me I push him away gaining laughter from the other guys emerging from the changing room he looks hurt so I speak.

"You are covered in sweat and as much deodorant or spray you put on I will not hug you until you shower and then I _might_ and only _might_ consider it as you did get taken down by Four. He smiles the whispers in my ear.

"I might shower but only for my favourite new little friend,"I start laughing and all of the boys emerging from the changing rooms start whooping and fist pumping the air. Uriah, Christina and I go to our last few lessons then leave school.

"Do you want me to pick you girls up later and walk you to the party because I take it you don't know where it is?" Uriah questions as he walks us to our dorm we both nod and go in Christina then goes into full-blown girly make over mode. What did I get myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It's already been about an hour and a half and Christina still hasn't finished my hair and make-up. She said that I am not allowed to see until she is fully finished but I am not pretty and I never will be so why she is trying so hard is beyond me. She spent about 45 minutes on my make-up and for the rest of the time has tried to do something as she says 'SPECTAULAR' with my hair.

"I think I am done with your hair and make-up but when you get dressed come back here because I will need to put your hair in place. While you were getting breakfast this morning I got you a dress and a pair of shoes now GO GET READY," I walk to my bed to see a dress that is extremely tight at the top and where my hips and waist should be there are slits so you can see some skin. It goes out slightly and comes just above my knees but with the HIGH heels Christina has got out it makes it look 10 times shorter than it actually is.I walk back over to Christina and she pulls my waist length hair over one side but it is curled so it also looks shorter than it actually is. She then secures it with some hair pins then finishes getting ready herself. When she is finally ready about and hour and a bit later she lets me look in the mirror. For once in my life I actually look my age and the dress makes me look like I have the slightest bit of a figure. I may not be pretty but I have to agree with Christina tonight I look noticeable. My eyes don't look the dull blue-grey they are they look bright blue and really stand out on my boring face. Christina looks so much better than me as always. Lynn and Marlene walk in. Marlene is wearing a tight dress a little bit like Christina's tight dress and Lynn is wearing trousers but Lynn isn't a girly girl so I wasn't expecting her to wear a dress.

"Can we all get a picture together because I wanted to fill that wall with picture of everyone I love and all of the memories,"Marlene says we all nod and agree as she takes several photo's before we are all happy with at least one of the photo's she has taken. The idea of filling a wall with picture that remind us of people we love is and amazing idea and because we all share the room we all get to put pictures of memories so I start off the wall with a picture of me and Robert, pictures of my family and a few of me and Christina. This wall when it is finished will look amazing no doubt about it. There is a knocking at the door so I anser it to find Uriah, Zeke, Will and Four stood there. I let them in and they all just stare at us girls until Lynn throws the nearest thing which sadly happens to be a heeled shoe at them. They snap out of it and Uri speaks up.

"So are you lovely ladies and my favourite new little friend ready to go and if I may add you all look absolutely stunning," That causes us all to smile. It feels really nice to have someone compliment me and I can tell the other girls maybe not Lynn but definitely Chris and Mar like it.

"Thanks to Christina. Is everybody ready to go,"I say and Christina takes a bow while repeating 'Thank you, Thank you all it is a great honor' I practically drag her out of the room while Uriah leads and I walk next to him with the others trailing behind. Zeke and Four talking, then Will and Christina talking and laughing, shortly followed by Lynn and Mar.

"Well this is our stop lovely ladies if you follow me I will show you around. Through the walls you can hear the music blasting out but it is not the usual sort of music I listen to it is heavier. As we walk in the smell of alcohol fills my nose and it makes my stomach turn how people drink it I don't know. Everybody seems to be drunk meaning they are all acting like fools there are the people crying,dancing like idiots, laughing at nothing and the people who seem overly 'lovey' with others. How is that even fun?

"Come Tris we will go get a drink," Uri says grabbing my hand leading me into the kitchen which is packed with drunks cheering at nothing in particular. We walk over to the fridge and Uriah takes out two bottles one with blue liquid in and the other is in a green bottle so I am not sure what colour it is. He then grabs a bottle opener from the side and open both handing me the one that it blue.

"I don't really drink but thanks anyway," I say looking at him walking over to where we left everyone else to get there and see nobody is there still. Great. He starts laughing at my statement and says,

"Come Trissy my favourite new little friend lighten up but if you really don't want it I will drink it for you but in the mean time I think we should hit the dance floor." We walk to the center of the room which is the so-called 'Dance Floor' and begin dancing I start laughing at Uriah's attempt of dancing and say

"Well I guess you don't use your _'amazing' _dance skills to get the girl," he looks hurt and starts twirling me around giggling. He then grabs my wrist and starts walking through the crowd to where Zeke, Four, Christina and Will are stood and they are all laughing at something. I raise my eyebrows and Zeke speaks up.

"I guess it wasn't my brothers skilled dancing that caught your attention and if you want somebody to show you proper dancing I will dance with you," he starts winking at me so I reply with,

"Be careful Zeke there may be some doors around wouldn't want you falling now would we because you might make a bit of a fool of yourself." This earns oooo's and Will shouting 'BURNN' at Zeke and he just blushes like an idiot.I take a sip of the drink Uriah got me and it burns as it goes down my throat and has a very distinctive taste and I am not sure I like it. Uriah takes the bottle from my hand and takes a sip. I grab the bottle out of his hand. Then grin at him evilly. He comes closer and in a loud whisper so everyone can hear he says,

"I have had a shower and now I don't smell of sweat can I have that cuddle that you said I could have for getting taken down by good old Four here."He says pointing at Four causing Four to just glare at him.

"You don't deserve a cuddle if anybody does it is Four but yes I guess so," He comes in wrapping his arms around my waist and my arms instantly go around his neck after we pull away I go over to Four and smile saying

"Four is still defiantly the one that deserves the hug I mean he took you down I am proud of him I was hoping he knocked some sense into you and I think he did but only a little," Four gives me a boyish-grin that just melts my heart and wraps his arms around my waist from behind saying

"Thanks _'my favourite new little friend'_ ," imitating Uriah which causes laughter. Then he let's go suddenly and I miss the warmth of his big muscled arms around my waist. When he let go the surges of energy that I felt with him wrapped around me stopped. We all decide we will dance and Christina decides she wants dance on the table because apparently the son that has just come on is her favourite song she is already tipsy and we have basically just got here so Will tries to persuade her not to

"Christina you will regret it and if you fall you will really hurt yourself,"He's not very good at persuading people but Chris looks at him and does something even I wasn't expecting she says

"What I will regret Will is not doing this," then leans him and kisses him on the lip which suddenly turns into a make-out session. Jesus Christina she should have waited until she was sober before kissing him so before she can get even more drunk I decide to take her home.

"Why don't we all go back to yours with alcohol and play Truth or Dare," Uriah says and I go and round everybody up and Zeke goes to get Shauna he really has a crush on this girl.

When we finally get back to the room they boys are all carrying alcohol and Christina and Marlene are carrying their shows. I unlock the door and switch the light on letting everybody in. I move the furniture around so we can all get in a circle on the floor.

"Right so you all know how to play?" Zeke asks and we all say 'yes' "Well if you don't do the Truth or Dare the forfeit is to take of an item of clothing and it can't be a sock or shoe," luckily when I got in I put on one of Roberts jumpers and Christina did the same because I let her borrow one. Poor Marlene if she doesn't want to do it she will only have a dress to take off so I sneakily pass her Roberts jacket and she slides it on. Marlene mouths a thank you then says

"This might sound odd but could I get a picture of all of us together it's just we are starting a wall of pictures with everybody and loads of memories on it and I think one of all of us would be good." We all nod in agreement and Marlene takes a couple of we carry on with the game.

"So who is going to go first,"Uriah asks.

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME,"Zeke says a little to over excited. He turns to Lynn and asks the question to get a reply of

"Dare I am Dauntless of course," You can see the cogs in Zeke's head spinning before he says.

"Go back to the party and tell a boy you like his shirt and that you want it and you are not allowed to come back until you have their shirt and you are wearing it as proof. Uri go with her to make sure she does it. They come back ten minutes later with Lynn in a massive shirt then she speaks up.

"I went and found the drunkest guy and he also happened to be the biggest I told him I liked his shirt and I said it would look better on me so he took off his shirt and put it on me then tried kissing me so I kicked him in the shin," We all burst out laughing and she looks around the group for her next victim, "Will truth or dare ... Candor or Dauntless?" He looks confused then answers

"I am also Dauntless so DARE!" she doesn't even think and says

"Kiss Christina then say I love you so much Suzie you are the only girl for me," She whispers the last bit so only Will can hear her. Will leans in and kisses Christina and she begins to smile the he says the last bit of the dare resulting in a smack from Christina and her asking about Suzie saying when she finds her she will be in trouble and we all laugh at her reaction. He turns to me and asks the question.

"I would say dare but I don't want revenge for Christina smacking you so TRUTH," he looks around a while before smirking and saying

"You have to tell us who you like?" I blush then take off my jumper as much as I get on with everybody in this room I really don't want them finding out I have a crush on Four thinking of Four I will pick him.

"Truth or Dare Four,"

"I will have to pick Dare my favourite new little friend," He says with a sarcastic tone laughing earning a glare from Uriah. What do I dare him I really should have thought of this before I picked him.

"I dare you to flirt with Zeke for the next 3 rounds," he begins laughing and goes and sits on Zeke's legs.

"Hey Zekey Boo did you know your eyes sparkle and are really shiny. Thehehehe. Oh did I ever tell you that your so sweet you are going to put sugar out of business." we are all in hysterics as he talks in a girly voice. He looks at Uriah and ask 'truth or dare'

"Dare of course," He gets an evil grin and begins laughing then says,

"Are you sure you want dare," Uriah nods so Four continues. "I dare you to ring Robert of Tris' phone and tell him that you are in her room and you want some tips on her because you really like her." Uriah nods again and grabs my rings a few times then he picks up.

_'Hi Tris is everything okay?' _Uriah interrupts him before he can carry on _'Actually Robert it's not Tris I was ringing you because I want some advice some tips on Tris. I mean I am in her room at the minute and I rea..' _Is all he gets before he is interrupted by Robert shouting _'YOUR IN BEATRICE'S ROOM WHY ACTUALLY DON'T ANSWER THAT WHERE IS TRIS,' _we all are trying to suppress our laughter and Uri speaks again _'WOW. Chill Roberto man I just wanted some advice and Tris is in her room we are having some fun Chill out,' _at this he starts laughing and its Roberts turn to speak again _'WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THIS IS I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU,' _I take the phone of Uriah and try to calm Robert down _'Robert please calm down we are playing Truth or Dare for GOD SAKE.' 'But Beatrice he said,' 'I don't care what he said Robert I am going to go bye,' 'Bye Tris' _ Then the Phone goes dead and everybody laughs.

"My turn Christina truth or dare," she chants 'Dare' and Uriah says

"Have a drinking contest with me,"She agrees then Zeke opens six bottles of beer and puts 3 in front of Christina and 3 in front of Uriah.

"First to finish all three wins on your mark, get set. GO," they start downing them and Christina is winning at first then she looks like she is going to be sick then finishes drinking her second bottle when Uriah finishes his third. Christina suddenly sprints to the bathroom and I run after her to hold her hair back for her. We stay there for a while and I rub her back and end up putting her hair in a bobble we go back to the game and it is Marlene's turn.

"Tris, Truth or Dare?" I don't even think about it before returning her smile saying dare then she continues "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with ..." she stops a few moments looking around the circle the her eyes fall on Four. "Four play seven minutes with Four," I begin to blush and Uriah sits there looking at me because he is the only one that knows how I feel.

"Okay I'll do it only because I didn't do my truth," I walk over to Four sitting on his lap facing him I smile and softly press my lips to his and I can tell he can feel me smile in the kiss because he begins to smile. The electricity i felt when he hugged me is there again. I pull away to see him open his eyes he smiles at me so I go in and kiss him again only this time stronger his arms find their way to my waist and my hand run through his hair. He runs his tongue across my bottom lip and to tease him I don't let him he lets out a soft groan only one I can hear then I let him enter somebody shout 'three and a half minutes left.' He pulls me closer to him and I hear the door open and think nothing of it until somebody pushes me off Four yelling at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

She pushes me off Four screaming. Calling me every name under the sun. She puts her knees on my arms putting her weight onto my stomach making it hard for me to move.

"What do you think you are doing kissing my boyfriend you worthless piece of-," This really gets to me so I cut her off.

"Your _boyfriend _was playing a game of truth or dare in which the dare was to play seven minutes in heaven now get the hell off of me,"I say this with a smirk trying to get on her last nerve to see how much I can push her.

"Posh British bitch no wonder you got sent here by your idiotic parents. You may aswell go home because I am sure everybody in this room wants you gone as much as I do," Right that's it she can insult me but she has brought my family into this and apparently I am the bitch. While she is smirking looking around the room I take it as an opportunity to swap positions with her rolling her over so I am crushing her.

"You called me a bitch yet you are the one that brought my family into this because you are that pathetic you can't think of anything better than bring my family into something that is between You, me and your boyfriend," at this she lunges for me. I dodge the punch and throw one hitting her square in the jaw. I stand up and kick her in the side. Until somebody goes behind me and grabs my waist lifting me away,

"I am not finished she took it too far when she mentioned my family. She throw the first punch but sadly missed," I turn round to see Uriah having hold of me with a smirk on his face.

"That was feisty Tris and I know she took it to far with your family and throw the first punch but calm down a little okay?" He says smiling and winking at me. Out of the corner of my eye I see the girl standing and charging at me like a bull. WOW this girl has issues.

"You bitch and you already have a boyfriend by looks of it so why go around kissing mine," She says as her fist connects with my jaw. That's it she took it to far she pins me to the wall behind me and tries to hit me in the face again. I kick her knee causing her to stumble a little then I push her against the wall repeatedly hitting her in the nose. Then I hear a crunch and she cries out in pain but funnily enough nobody tries to stop me this time. I hear Christina and Uriah chanting then I decide I have probably inflicted enough pain on this and walk up to them.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DORM ROOM AND TAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND WITH YOU!" Everybody looks at me and I turn to Four raising my eyebrows at him then said "Well go then and IF and I mean IF your little girlfriend comes here again I will not be responsable for my actions is that clear," He nods and turns to his girlfriend and says

"Come on Lauren let go," she holds her nose and nods before leaving my room and slamming the door behind her. Everybody stares at me jaw dropped then I turn to look at them and start laughing.

"I think one of my brothers textbooks would've come in handy there," That causes rounds of laughter and Christina runs up to me shouting things like 'WOW girls you beat the crap out of her I think she has a broken nose,' Then Marlene and Uriah join in the hug Christina suddenly gave me. Zeke and Shauna leave obviously because this isn't their room but Uri stays for a chat. When Zeke and Shauna leave Uriah sits on the end of my bed and starts laughing.

"What's so funny and why didn't you tell me that son of a," I stop myself and carry on "Four had a girlfriend I mean when I kissed him he was smiling only to find out minutes later he has a psychopath of a girlfriend," this make Uriah laugh even more

"I thought they broke up I didn't know him and Lauren were still together he hasn't mentioned her the past few days and you are really scary when you are angry," I laugh at him when somebody knocks on the door. I open the door still laughing to and angry-looking boy who is clearly older than I am and looks really pissed off.

"Who do you think you are going around kissing other people's boyfriends? What gives you the right to kiss other people's boyfriends?" This guy can't just come knocking on my door and acting like this.

"Who the hell are you anyway and if you haven't been informed it was a game of truth or dare if you are talking about Four," Who does he seriously think he is I go to shut the door and he put his foot in the door then drags me outside of my room.

"I am Laurens big brother Peter and are you that much of a whore you had to ask if I was talking about Four. I guess there is other guys to Lauren said about some guy you bitch now stay away from Lauren and Four and if you don't I will personally kill you" at that exact moment Uriah walks out ans see Peter and his face turns red with rage.

"Do you mind? GET OFF HER NOW OR YOU WILL REGRET IT." Peter laughs and drops me on the floor I stand up and Uriah pulls me to his side checking I am okay. He keeps his arm around my waist to make sure I don't fall then Peter speaks up.

"So this is the little whore's boyfriend and you sat there and let her kiss some other guy. WOW good boyfriend skills. She will have rid of you before you can say 'I Love You' I guess you are safe tonight but I will get you when your little boyfriend isn't here," Just as I am about to talk Uriah talks for me

"I would appreciate it if you leave _'my girlfriend' _ alone now," Peter walks off and I drag Uriah into my room. What was he thinking now everyone will think we are a couple.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," I lower my voice and continue so no-one can hear what we are talking about, "Now Peter will think we are a couple. How will this work?" Why did he do this now lets hear his explanation of the whole situation.

"I'm sorry Tris I thought Peter will tell Lauren you have a boyfriend so she wont expect you like him and we only have to act like a couple when Peter, Four and Lauren are around so they don't suspect it is a fake. I'm so sorry I was an IDIOT," I cut him off with a hug and repeatedly whispering 'Thank You' to him. His plan might actually work I just have to pretend to be his girlfriend. It wont be that hard surely. He stands up and walks to the door. I open the door and we both step into the corridor trying not to wake anybody.

"Goodnight Tris, I'll come and get you for breakfast tomorrow," He says and pulls me into a hug as someone walks down the corridor. I would notice that Figure anywhere time to put our plan into action. I kiss Uriah on the cheek and he notices that Four is stood behind us and says "Goodnight Beautiful," then turns to Four and says "What are you doing here? Do you not think you have caused enough trouble already with that girlfriend of yours," He says in a tone trying to be harsh but with Uri there isn't that tone.

"I wanted to see were you where Zeke said you stayed when him and Shauna left and I wanted to see if Tris is okay. By looks of things you both are," then he walks off. I look Uriah and give him a hug Four didn't suspect a thing. I walk back into my room with a smile plastered on my face. I go to the bathroom wash my make up off and put some pajamas on and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

My alarm goes off and Christina moans. I get up and go get some water and tablets from the bathroom cupboard she had loads to drink last night her head will be killing. I walk to the bathroom and get ready for today. I am not in the mood to wear anything fancy so I put my skinny high-waisted jeans and a top I tuck in I leave my hair down and go wake Christina, Lynn and Marlene. They all moan but eventually get out of bed. Today I have double French first at our old school you had to do a language and what population you were in determined what language you did either French or German and my population did French so I decided to do it here aswell. Apparently it was for older people aswell and mixed age group. There is a knock at the door I write a note for Christina saying

_'Morning Chris_

_Gone to breakfast with Uriah so go onto school without me. I will see you in French. _

_Tris' _

I head to the door grabbing my bag greeted by a smiling Uriah. He takes my hand in his and at first I am shocked then remember our plan and they are all probably eating breakfast and the logic is to do something to show them we are a couple. Uriah seems to have really thought this through I am glad he has though so we don't have to wing it as much. Uriah opens the door holding it open for me I kiss him on the cheek hoping either Peter, Lauren or Four saw it. We go and get in the que and get a bagel and orange juice whereas Uriah piles his plate with pretty much everything there. Where it all goes I do not know.

"Where do you put all of that food you are really skinny for the amount you eat," I say sitting down next to Uriah and he moved closer to me so our thighs are practically touching he turns to look at me with a serious face and looks into my eyes. I immediately think there is something wrong,

"My toes," I give him a confused look and he carries on "My toes that's where the food goes my toes are massive," I burst out laughing and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. If I get any closer I will be sitting on his knee at that moment Christina, Marlene and Lynn walk in all looking dreadful they all instantly see how close me and Uriah are then looked down at his arm around my waist and run over. Christina is the first to speak.

"I knew something was going on between you two and then when you came in last night smiling like a fool and you have been going to breakfast with him and you have spent most of your free time with him. I KNEW IT! How long has this been going on?" I look at Uriah and we both laugh I see most people on surrounding tables look at us. I see Lauren watching us out of the corner of my eye and I think Uriah sees it to because he doesn't object when I gently press my lips to his only to have Christina shout in my ear. "BOOO NO PDA!" I look at her and laugh then say,

"You didn't say that last night when you told Will you would regret not kissing him then had a full-blown make-out session in front of everybody," she blushes and sits down and puts her head in her hands only moments later to have arms wrapped around her waist from behind then Will says

"So you don't like PDA what a shame does that mean I can't kiss you," She smirks and he presses his lips to hers. Me and Uriah look at each other his arm still around my waist and we shout,

"BOOO NO PDA," and burst into laughter Uriah gets up and balances both plates in one hand and grabs mine in the other. We walk over and put the plates down. Then he walks me to his room because he needs to grab something so I follow him. He opens the door and I sit on the end of his bed. There is someone in the bathroom so I guess Zeke hasn't left yet. Uriah grabs two helmets from under his bed and then I hear the bathroom door open to see Four stood there without a top on his muscles as so defined. He then puts on a tight black top and you can see his muscles ripple through. Uriah grabs my hand then pulls me up and pulls me into a hug then whispers in my ear so only I can hear

"See what I have to live with and then they wonder why I spend most of my time out," I giggle like a stupid little girl or like and Amity girl. He grabs the two helmet and then slings his bag over his shoulder grabbing my hand shouting bye to Four on the way out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

I walk hand in hand with Uriah until we turn up to a motorcycle. I looked shocked and he throws me a helmet. I put the helmet on and climb on behind Uriah and hold his waist as tight as I can.

"What if I fall of Uri,"I say with a worried tone in my voice. He starts laughing and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I won't let you fall surely you know that and I was liking because we are early we could drive around for a while," I agree and he starts the bike. He is a rather reckless drive zooming about all over the place with out a care in the world. As he starts to speed up I hold on tighter making sure I don't fall.

"STOP," I scream in his ear over the noise of the wind. He pulls over quickly and asks what's wrong. "It's my turn to drive. I will drive the rest of the way to school. Pleasee," I say while fluttering my eyelashes. He steps of and I move forward with him getting on behind holding my waist tight.

"Have you ever rode a motorcycle before and please don't crash her she is my prized possession." I laugh and him then say,

"Have some faith in me and you will find out in a second if I have ever rode a motorcycle before." I start the engine and go slowly first getting the hang of Uriah's bike. I start to speed up over-taking most people as Uri grabs my waist even tighter. I look to my side to see Four and Lauren in the car alongside me. I pick up speed and get to school with a minute I pull the bike into a parking space close by and turn of the engine then placing the bike on its stand. Lauren pulls into the parking space next to me and Uriah and keeps looking over. I stand up properly and take my helmet of shaking my hair into place because at the moment it is all over my face. I hand Uriah the helmet and he put both of them in the seat of his bike.

"WOW! You drove like a maniac. I wasn't expecting that," I laugh at him knowing full well Four and Lauren are looking over and he must sense it to because he grabs my hand and walks to my locker. Zeke comes over and starts talking to us.

"It defiantly wasn't you riding your bike unless you now have long blonde hair. So it must have been this maniac that also broke Laurens nose," he says placing his arm around my shoulder. I laugh at him then Uriah grabs my french book in one hand and my hand in the other leading me to french. Zeke follows so I guess he must take french to. When we get there most people are already stood outside the french classroom. Christina, Will, Mar and Lynn are already there when we arrive. They a look out Uriah and my joined hands and still seemed shocked. I walk over casually and say to Christina.

"I rode Uriah motorbike to school it was so cool," She laughs and says,

"We all saw you and then when you got off you did the thing were you flip you hair," I blush a little then I feel arm wrap around my waist Uri then whispers in my ear

"Sorry to upset you but Four is taking this lesson so if Four is taking it Lauren probably is but she isn't here yet," I turn and face him Thanking him. He looks confused so I tell him I am grateful for everything he has done.

"So what happened to Laurens nose Four? I mean whoever did it must be pretty kick-ass," some boy that I don't know the name of says, Four looks at me out of the corner of his eye as Uriah still has his arms around me. I grab his hand and drag him over to the group the all look at me so I begin to speak.

"That would be me who broke Laurens nose," They all laugh the stop hoping for and explanation. I look at Four and he looks worried "Well a game of Truth and Dare went on she barged into my room and attacked me missing with every punch but all of my punches seemed to hit her. After Four practically dragged her out her brother came and threatened me basically that is all that happened and for the kiss-ass bit thank you," Uriah stands next to me with his arm around my waist and one of the boys see and turns to look at Uri.

"Awwww does Uriahy-bob have a little British girlfriend. So I guess it was her riding your bike this morning," Uriah nods and we start to walk away until the same boy says "See ya later kick-ass," I laugh and go to stand back with Christina.

"What was all that about," I look confused so she carries on "You talking to older boys and one of them shouted 'See ya later kick-ass' care to explain," I look at her and she has a serious look in her eye so I begin to explain.

"Well they were questioning Four about Laurens nose and was asking who did it the they said that whoever is was must be pretty kick-ass so I told them it was me and explained what happened except from the part about the kiss and I told them about Laurens brother threatening me," she looked shocked at this oh damn I never told her about Laurens brother.

"What Lauren has a brother that threatened you that son of a -" I stop her before she can continue.

"I will be fine he wont hurt me plus I am going to talk Uriah into teaching me to fight properly," we both laugh and Lauren suddenly appears and Walks straight over to Four and kisses him. She then turns to me and smirks. Does she not realise I could easily knock that smirk off her face aswell as knocking a few teeth out in the making. I smile at her and the group of boys I was previously talking to start making 'OOOOOO' noises. I laugh and one of them shout 'YOU GO KICK-ASS' I laugh again and Christina says

"You are the talk of the school you know everybody is talking about you breaking Laurens nose. When I was walking down the corridor somebody looked at me and said to her friend ' That's the other British girls best friend I bet she knows what happened actually scrap that I bet she was there when she broke Laurens nose' It is really odd so walking down the corridor you will more than likely get a few glances," I smile and or teacher shows up. Christina and I walk to the back and grab a table and Will and Uriah grab the table in front of us. The teacher starts to talk,

"Classe Bonjour et bienvenue sur votre première leçon de français. Mon nom est Tori et je serai votre professeur de français cette année. Je vous demande d'essayer votre plus dur et si vous éprouvez des difficultés, vous pouvez toujours me demander de l'aide." Christina looks at me confused and asks what she has just said. I laugh at her I have always been good at french so I translate for Christina.

"She said, Hello class and welcome to your first lesson of French. My name is Tori and I will be your french teacher this year. I expect you to try your hardest and if you are struggling you can always ask me for help." Christina looks awe-struck and Tori begins to speak again.

"You must be Beatrice Prior I got told I had an amazing french student in my class you are British are you not and expect an answer in french," I look at her and laugh oh damn she is deadly serious.

"Oui, je suis Béatrice mais s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Tris. Tu étais aussi raison quand tu disais que j'étais en Colombie et à côté de moi est mon meilleur ami Christina elle est aussi britannique. J'ai commencé à apprendre le français à un jeune âge parce que mes grands-parents s'installe en France à la retraite alors quand je vais, je voudrais parler à tout le monde en français." Everybody looks at me completly dazed until someone speaks to Tori asking what I said.

"Beatrice I mean Tris said, Yes I am Beatrice but please call me Tris. You was also right when you said I was British and next to me is my best friend Christina she is also British. I started learning french at a young age because my grandparents moved to France to retire so when I go I like to speak to everybody in french." Christina looks at me and whispers 'Awww you mentioned me' I laugh and Tori looks at me and says "Very good Tris. I have written pairings down and sadly you don't get to pick who you work with and I have picked pairings. I have made it boy girl and the person you are with will be your partner for the rest of the year in french any questions," Nobody replies so Tori starts to read the pairings. "Christina and Will, Marlene and Uriah, Lynn and Jacob, Zeke and Shauna, Lauren and James," and the protesting begins.

"I want to be with Four. Who is with Four anyway we always work together and all of the teacher pair us together because they know we work good together." I start laughing and so does Christina and she turns around and gives me the death glare so I smile at her. Uriah and Will turn around laughing at me.

"Tais-toi, se montrent extrêmement pathétique et je l'ai dit j'ai choisi les paires de sorte calmer ou de sortir." Tori says which makes me laugh even more. Christina, Will and Uriah look at me so I translate.

"Basically Tori said Shut up you are being extremely pathetic and I said I picked the pairs so calm down or get out." We all end up in hysterics which causes more looks from people.

"Can I continue Lauren," Lauren doesn't say anything so Tori continues and I black out waiting for my name "Tris and Four," Somebody screams which I expect is Lauren.

"NOT THAT BRITISH BITCH! SHE KISSED MY BOYFRIEND WHEN SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND OF HER OWN. SHE THEN HAD THE GUT TO BREAK MY NOSE. THEY ARE NOT WORKING TOGETHER." I laugh again she walks up to me ready to throw a punch and I am ready to attack again until Four speaks up.

"We were playing Truth or Dare which I explained last night and you're the one that attacked Tris and ended up with a broken nose because you didn't expect her to fight back. Only then to go and get your brother to threaten her. So Why don't you Piss off," He says 'piss off' in a _British _accent but he keeps his voice really low which is intimidating like if an instructor would talk to you a patronizing tone. Then storms out of the class room. Lauren looks at me then says

"It's all your fault he stormed out. We was fine before you turned up and now you are messing everything up. You posh bitch." I laugh at her and say.

"Well at least I don't look like a trampy slut." Everyone bursts into laughter "And if you ever try to attack me again I will make sure I do more than break your nose." I stand up and walk over to Tori to talk to her she is also trying to suppress laughter.

"Personne n'a vraiment jamais se lève à Lauren parce qu'elle obtient son frère impliqué. Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas l'esprit allez-vous trouver des Quatre et apporter votre carnet de notes pour que je puisse vous écrire une note à la fois."I walk over to my bag and grab my notebook ripping a few pages out.

"What did Tori say," Christina asks questioning me.

"She said well her exact words were - Nobody really ever stands up to Lauren because she gets her brother involved. Now if you don't mind will you go find Four and bring your note-book here so I can write you both a note." She nods and I walk back up to Tori who writes me a note and sends me off to find Four. What do I say to him when I find him he probably hates me just as much as Lauren does. Great. As

I walk down random corridors I hear a banging like somebody is kicking something over. I follow the sound to a janitor's closet. I brace myself for what I might find I slowly turn the handle so it wont startle Four if I just open the door. I open the door to find my maths teacher Mr Jackson making out with the head teacher sectary Paris O'Connor.

"Ermm Sorry Sir. I guess I will be going," I turn around to leave but he grabs my wrist.

"Nobody can find out about this Ms Prior do you understand." I nod and run down the corridor looking for Four. My maths teacher was just making out with somebody in the janitors closest. I walk down a few more corridor and end up in a corridor poorly light and see a figure in the corner. I have been running around for a little while now. I walk over and see its Four he is sat with his back pressed against the wall his knees at his chest and his head in his hands.

"J'ai cherché partout pour vous. In english that is I have been looking everywhere for you," He looks up at me and pulls himself up so he is towering over me. Then pulls me into a hug wrapping his huge arms around me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

I stay in his arms for a second before I pull away.

"I don't understand you are in a relationship with Lauren but you stood up for me instead of her. Why?" He looks down at me and begins to talk.

"I am sorry about hugging you. I guess I just needed a hug and I stood up for you because that was what is right. Lauren had no right to attack you and blame the kiss on you because it wasn't your fault it was a stupid game of Truth or Dare and she is blaming everything on you. Why didn't you tell me about Peter threatening you because he had no right to," I start laughing he is more worried about me than himself we both sit down with Four opposite me on the other side of the wall.

"There is no need to be sorry we all need a hug once in a while. I am so sorry for ruining things for you and Lauren because by sounds of it you two were just fine before I turned up. I didn't tell you about Peter because it's not your problem to worry about it's mine and I am a big enough girl to look after myself. By the way you really need to work on your British accent it's okay but it needs perfecting Four," We both start laughing and he tries his best British accent

"Crumpets and Tea me jolly old fellow and maybe later we can go and play rugby with my pals," He starts laughing so I give him a serious look "OhmyGod I am so sorry I have offended you haven't I ," He looks down so I begin to laugh.

"You haven't offended me but crumpets are so nice and have you ever heard me say 'Me jolly old fellow' I don't remember ever saying it but if you would like to refresh my memory of saying it and Rugby is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G you should watch it sometime I am going to talk Uriah into watching it but you can't watch Rugby Union you are better off watch Super League we should defiantly do that sometime. I used to go watch our school rugby team they were pretty good," He starts laughing probably at my enthusiasm. "We should probably get going back to French _'Me Jolly Old Fellow' _Tori will be wondering where we are," He laughs at my use of 'Me Jolly Old Fellow' and helps me up. "Oh I almost forgot I saw Mr Jackson and Paris O'Connor in the janitor's closest," He starts laughing so I tell him the rest of the story about him telling me not to tell anybody.

When we arrive back to class everybody seems to be sat doing a project and they all stop what they are doing when they see Four and I both walk in in hysterics and bright red in the face.

"Well now you two are back get to work your project is on the board and I assume you wont need any extra help so get on with it." Four and I go to the only free table which is near Christina and Wil and Uriah and Marlene. As I sit down Christina give me a questioning look and I mouth the word 'Later' she nods then gets on. I start getting to work on the project and Four just keep looking at me in amazement. Somebody starts tickling me and I started laugh then turned to see Uriah leaning across to me.

"What do you want now," I say winking at him he begins smirking then says

"Other than you beautiful will you come sit here and help me and Mar we are a little bit stuck," I walk over and take a sit on his knee and he wraps his arms around my waist and I begin writing a paragraph that they can use on there project once I am finished I stand up and go back over to Four to carry on with our work knowing that he just saw me and Uriah because out of the corner of my eye I saw him watching.

"What was all of that about? You know I have never seen Uri so happy and he has been with a fair share of girls in the two years I have been here. You seem to have made a lot of people happy since you moved here," What is he talking about? I know Uriah's acting skills are amazing I understand that but what does he mean by 'You seem to have made a lot of people since you moved here' a lot of people hate me.

"What do you mean I have made a lot of enemies and a few people have told me they wish I never moved here and sometimes I wish I never," Something crosses his face for a fraction of a second as soon as it came it was gone it looks like hurt the same hurt Robert had when I told him I was moving. Stop being stupid Beatrice he has a girlfriend and plenty of other girls throwing themselves at him he would never like you. I am small and have no figure and I am not pretty or desireable.

"Why do you wish you never moved here is it because of Lauren because if it is don't think like that I am 100% sure Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Will, maybe even Lynn and Me are glad you came ignore Lauren and her idiotic brother he doesn't think before he starts to throw his weight around," I smile at the thought that he is glad I can and carry on working with a smile plastered onto to my face. The rest of the lesson goes by quickly and the Uriah piggybacks me to History even though I refuse the piggyback at first I give in after he tickles me. We seem to get to history before everyone else so stand and talk for a while.

"Why did you and Four come in, in hysterics and did you see his face when I tickled you then you sat on my knee and I had my arms around your waist," I give him a confused face which causes him to laugh.

"We were just talking for a while then we were practicing our British accents and he said some funny stuff. Why are you jealous my favourite new not so little friend," He hugs me and we both end up laughing just as Christina comes over looking confused which causes me and Uriah to laugh even more.

"So do you want to hang out in my dorm room tonight," Uriah asks as we walk into history and I nod. History seems to go on forever and Max our teacher keeps going off topic having rants about relationships and so on. I sit thinking about what Four said to me that he is glad I moved here. As I stand up to leave Christina asks if I am going to watch football training and I agree so we walk to were we sat the previous day to watch. Uriah runs out talking to Four and they both seem to look at where I am sat and smile. I hope Lauren doesn't turn up she will instantly think I am here to watch her boyfriend play. Practice seems to go quickly today and before I know it I am waiting with Christina for the boys to get changed. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to see someone I don't recognize with way to many facial piercings, cold eyes and long greasy hair. He looks revolting and by his posture I can tell his is going to be extremely cocky.

"So I guess your going through the football team one by one then already on number two aren't we. You kissed Four and now you are dating Uriah who next Zeke." I look at him shocked I don't even know this bubbles up inside me.

"Excuse me who do you think you are going around making accusations. You don't know me so back of," He smirks and begins laughing pushing me backwards.

"My name is Eric sweetcheeks by the time you know it you will probably end up with me if your aim is the whole football team," This guy is really starting to get on my nervous now he doesn't know me or anything about me but I know something about him.

"Oh Kyle's cousin I guess fool that think they can get anybody runs in the family as does the cockiness. So basically you are calling me a whore well your cousin never called me that when he used to come and randomly do my maths homework for me. I might have to send him and E-mail and get him to do my homework. Interesting fact he asked me to go out for coffee and I blow him off just like you. I guess getting blown of by me also runs in the family," I say not noticing the whole football team stands there looking at my I smirk at Eric and walk over to Uriah giving him a hug saying, "Funnily enough you don't smell like sweat today," he kisses the top of my head .

"Are you coming to my football game Saturday. I would love it if you were there," I smile at him to see a hopeful look in his eye I guess he is trying to impress the football team.

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world on one condition," He looks at me so I continue "You have to watch a rugby match with me," He smiles and nods then at the same time both Four and I burst into laughs probably remembering our conversation from earlier. I turn and wink at him and before I go I turn and say to him "See ya later me Jolly Old Fellow," In my strongest British accent possible causing him to laugh even more and everybody to just look at us like we are idiots.

The next few lessons go as a blur then I have maths I will not be able to tack Mr Jackson seriously. I sit at the back in maths and half way through Mr Jackson asks if we can have a chat outside.

"You can't tell anybody Beatrice as I am seen as a role model to the school and if word got out that I was having a relationship during school hours I will lose respect in the position I currently hold and if that happens there will be consequences," Is it threaten Tris day or maybe even week. I nod and walk back into class. As soon as last bell rings I rush out of the classroom not knowing were to go. I could meet Uriah at his motorcycle or walk back to the dorms. I go fo the first option and lean on Uriah's bike waiting for him I glance over ans see Four doing the same on Lauren's car. We meet each others eye and I get lost in his dark blue eyes. We stay that way for about a minute when I turn away and divert my attention from him. He comes over and starts talking to me.

"So when are we going to be able to finish this french project because I don't want you to end up doing the work so I would like to help you." I nod at him wondering what he really is thinking.

"Well I am free on Sunday and we could probably get the work done all in one go so I could come to your dorm room if you want or we could go elsewhere. If you need me for anything you could ask Uriah for my number he would give it to you if you said it was for the french work," Right at that moment Uriah comes over smiling. I notice that on his lips there is a slight hint of lip gloss so I lean in and whisper in his ear,

"You might want to rub your lip gloss off next time because it is really noticeable and I don't wear red lip gloss." He looks shocked and wipes his lips then unlocks his bike handing me a helmet.

"I was thinking about dip-dying my hair tonight. It was something Christina mentioned and because you asked me to hang out I was wondering if you would help me," He laughs at me then goes to get on the bike first but I push him off and get on he hops on behind me and holds on tight and we are home with in minutes.

_'Hey Chris do you have a baby pink dip-dying kit. I was going to let Uri help me dye my hair I will be home in a minute' _I text Chris as I go to my room and Uriah goes to his. When I walk in Christina is in the bathroom getting the kit and walks over to me with it in her hand she tried getting me to put it on, on the first night but I was having none of it.

"Do you really think it is a good idea letting Uri dye your hair I mean he isn't the most trustworthy of people," I smile and grab a bag putting sweatpants a white tank top an old jumper and the hair dying kit and walking to the door.

"Bye Christina see you later," I walk down the hall to Uriah's room and knock on the door for it to be opened by Four he smiles and moves out-of-the-way letting me in. I look over to the couch to see Lauren sat down she looks up and sees me.

"What do you think you're doing here come to kiss my boyfriend again," I laugh at her then say

"No actually I came here to spend sometime with my _boyfriend_," she gives me a death glare then Uriah walks over and cuddles me. I smile at him and say "Do you think I should really trust you with a hair dye. I mean I trust you and all but with a -" I am cut of by him pressing his lips gently to mine then I pull away and he is smiling and starts laughing I go get my bag that I left at the door and pull out the jumper and hair dye. Uriah looks at the colour.

"You seriously want me to dye your hair pink," I start laughing.

"Only the ends not all of it," I get out my phone and show him a picture "I think you will do an okay job and if not Chris is only down the hall if we need her help," He grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom. I put on the jumper and sit down on the toilet seat and wrap a towel around my shoulder. I mix the dye and hand it to him. He gets out the dip-dye brush and follows the instructions so it looks gradual. Once he has put it on we have to wait 15 minutes so we go back to main room and Uriah grabs the remote from the side near Four and changes the channel. He looks through until he finds a Chic Flick and sits down. Four moans and Lauren starts talking.

"Why wont you die my hair or put Chic Flicks on for me. Although I hate the colour sweetie," I just laugh at her.

"Tell you what beautiful I will go and get us Chinese. Then we can stay in and watch films if you want I can go back to yours and pick up some sweatpants and stuff so you can get comfy and relax," I kiss his cheek.

"You know I have the best boyfriend and I already brought sweat pants and chinese would be amazing." He stands up and walks out of the room kissing my forehead going to get Chinese. I know he was only trying to wind them up and make them believe we are together and his acting is amazing he makes it so realistic. About 10 minutes of awkward silence and Lauren stands up.

"I am going to talk to my brother Four Love you baby," She walks over to him and sits on his lap facing him then presses her lips to his forcefully which ends up in a make out session. She leaves so it is just me and Four alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

We sit in silence for two minutes before I stand up.

"I am just going to wash my dye off come talk to me and keep me company is you want," I walk over to the bathroom and Four follows. I turn the shower on and flip my head upside down splatting pink dye all over the walls. I start laughing then rinse the dye off. I let the water run through my hair for a while then some of the dye splats into my eye. I lift up forgetting I had the shower head in my hand asking Four to get me a towel absolutely soaking him with water. I start laughing again and in between laughing I manage to get out

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to wet you," Four smiles at me with that perfect grin he holds the walks closer towards me until we are only inches apart.

"I am going to get you for that,"he whispers before grabbing the shower head out of my hand pointing it at me. I scream and grab a jug from the side filling it with water before throwing the water out of it at him. I put my head back over the side and Four comes behind me and finishes washing the dye off for me. After we are done Four hands me a towel and I put it on my hair I walk back into the main room and we both look like we have been swimming fully clothed. I go to my bag and get the sweat pants and tank top out and Four went back to the bathroom to clean up. Just as I am about to get changed Uriah opens the door and he looks at me confused.

"What happened to you," just as he says that Four walks out looking equally as wet. He looks between us both. Then Four tells him the story while I go and get changed in the bathroom. I walk out to see bot of the boys sat on the floor with the chinese ready waiting for me. Uriah walks past me to his draws then pulls out a jumper handing it to me. I slide it on then sit down to eat the chinese with the towel still wrapped around my head. At that exact moment Zeke and Will walk in with Christina.

"Chinese, Uriah you didn't have to," Zeke says coming and sitting down eating from my plate. Christina and Will soon join in and we all end up eating off everyone's plate.

"Let's see your hair then Tris," Christina says as she removes the towel from my head I haven't even seen it yet so I don't know if Uri have done a good job or not. "Wow Tris, Uriah have done a great job it really suits you and whoever washed it out washed it out perfectly," She says and both Uriah and Four smirk.

"Well Uriah dyed it and Four washed it ou while Uriah went to get me chinese," she starts laughing then grabs her make-up bag and whispers in my ear.

"Distract Uriah while I get Zeke and Four to pin him down because I want to put make up on him," I nod and get up and walk to Uriah sitting on his lap so I am facing him. He gives me an unsure look. He gently presses his lips to mine then pulls away. I hold his face in my hands and press my lip to his harder this time his hands find my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. He runs his tongue on my bottom lip and we carry on kissing for another minute until Zeke and Four push him down by his arms while I still sit on his stomach making sure he stays on the floor. Christina kneels over him. She applies all different kinds of make-up while Uriah is thrashing and screaming at one point when Christina was looking through her bag I leant close to his face so our lips were nearly touching to tease him which made. Zeke and Four crack up loosening their grip on Uriah because he grabs my waist and drags me to him kissing me until Zeke and Four grab his arms again.

After about 20 minutes of torture and the boys let Uriah go because Christina said she was done. I move out-of-the-way because I know he will want to get me back for teasing him. He stands up and comes over to where I am before he can reach me I start running around the couch and the around the whole room trying to dodge him but he eventually catches up and picks me up spinning me around so I know I am not going to fall I wrap my arms around his neck and he has his around my waist.

"Why did you let them do that to me Trissy-boo or do you prefer Kick-ass," he says I begin laughing and he puts me down leaning into kiss me. Just as he is about to kiss me I pull away from him and start running around again. "Not again Trissy because the next time I catch you I am not letting go EVERRRR," I laugh as he drags out the 'r' in ever. As I am running I run into Four and we both fall this time it Four that lands on me as I grab the hem of his shirt as I fall luckily he doesn't crush me because at last-minute he moves a little so his hands are at the side of my head and his knees are either side of my hips. He stays there for a second to long than socially exeptable before getting up and grabbing my hand to pull me up. This just happened in front of everyone. They all saw the way I looked at Four. We stand there awkwardly so I walk over to Uriah wrap my arms around my neck and go in for a kiss. He picks me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist and his hands are on my waist as we deepen the kiss. He glides his tongue along my bottom lip and I don't allow it at first the same way I didn't allow Four I hear a little groan and let his tongue enter my mouth. We stay there for a while until we both need to pull away for air. He walks us both over to the couch kissing my cheek then my forehead then my nose and as we sat down my lips again. I pull away sitting next to him on the couch he wraps an arm around me and grabs a blanket from his side wrapping us both up.

"Now that you two have finished having a make-out session can we put a film on," I look over to Uriah to see he is starting to blush so I lean in and kiss his cheek, "Oh not again we thought you two had finished. I am happy for you little bro but please when making out with a girl do it somewhere more how do I put this PRIVATE," Zeke starts again. Just to wind Zeke up I sit on Uriah lap facing him and start kissing him again starting out how we did before just as we start to make out again my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket to see the name Caleb. I start to pull away from Uriah and he groans and starts to bite at my lower lip. I kiss him again and then answer the phone.

_'Hello Beatrice. How is everything are you okay?'_ I walk away from the couch and go sit on the end of Uriah's bed _'Hey Caleb_ _I am fine what about you why the sudden phone call' _he sounds like he is hesitating to answer that _'It's just Kyle's cousin Eric rang and told us something very interesting about you breaking some girls nose after you kissed her boyfriend while having your own boyfriend. So who is this boyfriend of your Beatrice' _Oh no I totally forgot about Kyle's cousin. What if he tells Mum and Dad this will not end well. _'Long story cut short we were playing Truth or Dare and our Dare was to kiss then his girlfriend walked in and attacked me so I punched her back resulting in a broken nose. Her brother also threatened me or did Kyle's cousin miss that out aswell as hitting on me.' _What if he doesn't believe me. _'Okay Tris I won't tell Mum and Dad just be careful and don't go around kissing every boy on campus' _I start laughing at his seriousness _'Bye Caleb and would I ever go around kissing every boy on campus' _I am about to hang up hen Caleb says _'I will always be your big brother Tris and I don't want to see you hurt and growing up to fast because you are my little sister and I am ment to protect you' _He then hangs up the phone and I go back to the couch.

"What was all of that about with Caleb," Christina asks curiously. I should just tell her the whole story.

"Well do you know the boy I was arguing with after football practice well it is Kyle, one of Caleb's friends, Cousin and he rang Caleb telling him everything that has gone on except he missed the part out about him hitting on me and Peter threatening me so I told him the story and he told me to be careful because he is my big brother and he is ment to protect me and he doesn't want me to get hurt. He also told me not to go around kissing every boy on campus," Christina starts laughing and so do I. The boys then start to laugh at the fact Caleb told me not to kiss all of the boys.

"What film are we watching," I ask nobody in particular hoping it isn't some boring film.

"You pick," Uriah says handing me a few DVD's. I throw one at him shouting put this on it is a film called _The Killers _me and Christina watched it once and it is a mix of a Chic Flick and an action film so the boys wont mind it. Uriah goes and gets popcorn and some other snacks. I get drinks while Christina and the others get all of the pillows, duvets and blankets arranging them on the floor so we can all fit getting comfy. Zeke pushes the coffee table and couch back so we have more room then we all sit and start the film. Will and Christina lay at the end of our little set up and Christina is using Will's arm as a pillow. I have my head resting on Uriah's chest and he has one arm on my waist. Zeke is sat on the other side of Uriah and Four is sat near my feet. Four throws Uriah a blanket and he wraps it around me. I start to feel my eye lids get heavy and I fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake up I look up to realise Uriah is resting on Zeke and that he no longer has his arms around me I try to move causing someone to grumble something. I look to were the noise is coming from to see Four with his head on my stomach and his arms around my waist. Without thinking I move my hand to his hair and run my fingers through his messed up brown hair I instantly realise what I am doing and move my hand. Why the hell did I do that I am such an idiot. I slowly move my hand trying not to startle Four but he grabs my hand holding it tight in his. He moves closer to me snuggling into me. Before I know it his head is placed in my neck and he is rubbing his nose along my neck. I fall asleep almost instantly with the warmth of Four's body shielding mine from the world and from reality. I am vigorously shaken awake what only seems minutes later to see Uriah hovering over me. I don't need to look over to see if Four is still there. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I shoot up waking Four. He mumbles something under his breath and see Uri.

"I am so sorry Uri and Tris I honestly don't remember cuddling you I can't believe I did," The expression on his face shows embarrassment and regret but his eyes show neither. His eyes show a hint of disappointment what does he have to be disappointed about. I stand up and go over to wake up Christina once I do I collect my stuff and Uriah walks us over to the door. Christina walks on and me and Uri stand and talk.

"What was all of that about I mean he was cuddling you with his head in your neck," I look at Uri and begin to talk,

"I honestly don't know what happened. Do you think I have ruined the plan?" He he looked me in the eye giving me a 'I don't know' look then pulls me into a hug.

"We will just have to try harder to convince then you are lucky it was me who woke up first the football game is in three hours so I will see you there," I walk off to my room and when I arrive back Christina is sat grinning.

"What's wrong with you why are you so happy," her smile widens.

"I remembered everything that happened last night, falling asleep cuddling Will and you and Uri's kiss and stuff," I smile now thinking about the water fight, Four cuddling into me. "See it is not just me that smiles remembering the events of last night," Lynn and Marlene walk in as Chris says this.

"Where, were you two last night and you just said 'the events of last night' so spill I want to know everything," Marlene says grinning so Chris tells the whole story not missing a single detail.

"Well I best be getting ready for this football game I promised Uriah I would go to are you girls going," They all nod and we go off to get ready. I put on a tight black top that comes out at the waist and a pair of skin-tight jeans. I decided to let Chris do my hair and make up. She makes my hair wavy so the baby pink stands out then she lines my eyes with eyeliner, puts lots of mascara on then she puts lip gloss on and I am ready to go.

"Tris your hair looks beautiful you dyed it really well," I look at Christina and she is also laughing.

"Actually I didn't dye it Uriah did then Four washed the dye off while Uriah went for Chinese," she looks shocked. "If you don't believe me ask Uriah and Four after the game," she nods then finished getting ready.

Once we get there the boys are already on the field warming up I find Uriah straight away and he is talking to Four. I wonder what they could be talking about I will have to ask Uriah later. We all take our seats and Lauren walks in minutes later. The only seat left is on the row behind us. The boys left the field probably to go over game play and things. When the boys run out again everyone in the crowd stands and cheers. I don't understand football so I will just cheer when everyone else does. When something happens Christina and I look at each other to see if the other person gets what is going on. This is something else Uriah's is going to have to tell me about. Everytime someone else cheers Chris and I join i by the end of the game our team won by a landslide. We all go and wait outside of the changing rooms like usual after training when Uriah sees me he runs over to me and picks me up spinning me around once he has stop spinning me he stays holding me.

"Well done you played amazingly I am so proud to have such an amazing boyfriend what can't you do I mean you look good in make up you can dye hair and play football what else could a girl want," I say winking. I lean in and kiss him. I know everybody else is watching and that's what we want we want everybody to think we are together.

"You think I look good in make up how cute oh and I have something for you," He goes in his bag and picks out a clean Jersey with his name and number on the back. "Usually the girlfriends of the players wear them after a match when we go for something to eat to celebrate so if you would do the honor and wear my jersey," I nod and he throws it to me. I put it on and he smiles "You look as beautiful as ever and your hair looks amazing I wonder who did it for you," I smile and play along.

"It must have been an extremely handsome football player that bought me chinese, gives me piggyback rides and did I mention extremely handsome football player before," He pulls me into a cuddle and kisses the top of my head.

"How come you never gave me your jersey Four, I have been your girlfriend for ages and you never once give me your jersey," She tries to make everything about her I look around to see Will give Christina his jersey and she has the biggest grin plastered on her face.

"I gave you my jersey before and you throw it back in my face. You only want it now because Tris has Uriah's and you want to make this about you. This isn't about you Lauren so calm down," Four bounces back I want to see how far I can push this girl.

"You played really well today Four," I pause for a moment so I can see the anger bubble up inside of her just before she is about to snap I carry on "And you Will and Zeke," she still looks fuming so I just smile and hug Uriah. He starts laughing and me and we walk to the diner when we were going to eat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

When we arrive at the diner the football team push some tables together so we can all sit and have fun. I sit in between Uriah and Christina so we can talk.

"Can I order for you beautiful," I nod and laugh at his enthusiasm. Lets just hope he picks something I actually like because I would feel horrible if I didn't eat it but he guessed right with the Chinese so lets hope he gets this right. Christina and I talk about home and some of the odd things we did.

"Do you remember that time we went to the school rugby match and you said the referee was wrong so you went onto the pitch to reenact what happened and it turned out you was right and he was wrong," Christina said to me lets hope she doesn't come out with something even more embarrassing.

"Christina do you remember that time we rugby tackled Caleb the strapped him to a mattress and pushed him down the stairs and the mattress toppled over at the bottom," We both start laugh and so does Will and Uriah.

"By sounds of it you are horrible to your big brother you always seem to be bullying him," Will announced. Me and Christina nod and smirk at each other probably thinking about the time when we tricked Caleb then tapped him to the back of the door and taped his mouth shut so he didn't shout for mum. We both burst out laughing and I only have to say one word

"Door," we both start laughing uncontrollably earning a few glares from the football team. Our fits of laughter are broken by food and everybody seems to have burgers and fries except from Lauren who has a salad.

"I am trying to watch my figure," She says to Four and he just rolls his eyes which causes me to smirk. When my food comes it is a bacon cheese burger which is honestly my favourite types of burgers.

"How did you know that this was my favourite type of burger. You also got the chinese right last night you are honestly amazing," He smirks and shrugs his shoulders how does he honestly get it right we finish eating I am full but Uriah insists on it comes it is a massive ice cream sundae with two spoons.

" You honestly don't think we can eat all of that do you," He nods and scoops up some ice cream the shoving it into his mouth. He gets it all over his nose and lips.

"You think ice cream all over your face is funny do you," I nod and he grabs a spoon and starts feeding me it's like the cake all over again. He gets it on my nose, mouth and chin so I start feeding him it putting it on his nose, mouth and chin aswell. When we finish the ice cream sundae we both have ice cream everywhere. He leans in kissing my cheek wiping ice cream all over my cheek.

"I think your jersey would look so much better covered in ice cream you know," I stand up and start walking around the table trying to avoid him. I grab the bottom of his shirt in my hand and go to wipe my face on it.

"Not my shirt please beautiful," I giggle and run outside into the parking lot only for Uri to follow me until we are running around the parking lot like idiots. He catches me outside the window where everyone is sat watching us. He picks me up again and whispers in my ear.

"Do you think we are fooling them because by looks of it they can not wait to see what happens next by the way ice cream is a good look on you," I start laughing and he begins tickling me.

"You know what ice cream looks better on," I pause for a minute and he looks confused, "Your shirt," I laugh and wipe my face on his shirt he grabs me again kissing me making sure to get ice cream on my face again. I drag him back inside where the others were sat watching I pick up a napkin and wipe my face I then go onto the task of Uriah face not being gentle what so ever. Once I am done I peck him on the lips then turn back to Christina.

"What did he whisper in you ear," I smirk at her and she looks at me with big eyes.

"Oh nothing," She gives me another look. "It was nothing really I promise Chris," She nods and talks to Will. I stand up to go to the toilet and Four stands up a second after me and follows because the toilets are both down the same little side corridor out-of-the-way. When we get down the corridor he stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"When and where are we meeting up to do our french project tomorrow. I didn't want to say anything out there because it would probably look bad on both of our parts and we wouldn't get any work done if Lauren decided to show up throwing her weight about again. I am sorry about this morning and if she found out about that her brother would probably have me at the bottom of the Chasm before I could say Dauntless and the Chasm is the thing in the pit like a waterfall because you were looking slightly confused," I nod. Why is he telling me all of this I am just some new girl who kissed him in a game of truth or dare. He doesn't seem this open with everyone else not even Lauren and she is his girlfriend for crying out loud he probably just feels sorry for me.

"I could come around your dorm room if you like and I could bring my french stuff over and about the time I am not really sure it depends how early you want to start and how late you want to finish it doesn't really bother me as long as it's not to early," He nods the walks into the male toilets leaving me standing in the corridor for a moment before I turn around and go into the female is he so confusing one minute we are having a water fight or cuddling and the next he is ignoring me like I have done something wrong. If I was that bad to be around surely he would have acknowledged that before and stayed away but he doesn't and he stands up for me I just wish I knew what was going on in his head. I walk out of the toilets and go back over to were everyone is sitting. Four is back already and is ignoring me once again. Uriah talking to one of the football players and he introduces himself as 'Al.' He shakes my hand and smiles at me. He is a big guy but he doesn't look overly intimidating his eyes look soft and gentle. We all sit and chat for a while but our conversations are often interrupted by either Lauren throwing a hissy fit or throwing herself at Four and I can't decide which I hate more.

"Penny for your thought," Four says out of the blue and I realise I must have spaced out thinking about Four I can hardly tell him he is what I am thinking about so I am going to make up some lie and it has to be a pretty convincing one too.

"Just the usual," He looks confused then gives me a nod to carry on. "Family, Friends, Boyfriend the usual I guess obviously there is other stuff to but I wont go into detail." He nods again and drops the conversation luckily because I was running out of things to a while longer we all decide to go.

"Come back to my dorm for a bit I think we have cookies," Uriah says fluttering his eyelashes so I roll my eyes. "If we don't I could make cookies," I finally agree and we walk back to his dorm room. We arrive before the others so he talks again "He was looking over at you a lot and when you went to the bathroom he left to did he say anything to you," I shoke my head and he nods. He walked over to the cupboard looking for cookies. "Sadly we do not have cookies but on the upside we have all of the stuff to make cookies," He got out all of the ingredients and looked for a recipe to check we had everything. We put all of the ingredients in a bowl. I dip my hand in the flour with Uriah looking.

"Uriah you have something on your face come here and I will get it off." He walks up to me and I wipe flour all over his shirt and face.

"So that is how you would like to play Miss Prior because two can play at that game," He says in his best British accent and picks up a handful of flour.

"Is that so Sir," I say in the strongest British accent I can muster. "You will have to catch me first," I run out of the kitchen into the living area. Uriah catches up with me and wipes flour all over my face and shirt he walks back into the kitchen and I followed him. To my surprise I couldn't find him. I turned around to leave and I began to walk into the living room then I felt hands on my bum. I turned around and scowled and Uriah. Just at that minute the rest of the boys walked in.

"Looks like someone's been busy," Zeke says pointing to my bum. I look down to see I have two big hand prints. I punch Uriah in the arm and he laughs. "So what have you two been doing exactly there is flour all over the room and all over yourself's never mind the flour on your ass Tris," I scowl at him which earns laughter from everyone. I catch Four's eye and there is something there that I don't recognize the feeling is there but I can establish what it is.

"Yes so is somebody going to explain," Four says with authority in his voice. I look at Uriah and he is holding back a laugh.

"Well we decided to bake cookies and we got into a little fight as you can probably tell now is you don't mind we are going back to finish baking our cookies." I grab Uriah hand and lead him back into the kitchen once we shut the door he bursts out laughing. We stand there for a while then get back to baking and cleaning. I start washing the dishes and Uriah dries and puts them away. I put bubbles in my hand and blow them into Uriah's face. He grabs the towel and starts hitting me with it. I go over to the draw and get out another towel and start hitting him with it. I hear foot steps near the door and just ignore it. Everybody thinks we are dating so we have to act like a couple infront of everyone. I wish I could tell Christina she might stop winking and raising her eyebrows every time he walks into a room. I am interrupted from my thoughts by a really stinging hit to my thigh. I yelp and the door opens. I hit Uri in the top of his arm covered by his t-shirt and I see Four stood there smirking at me.

"You know the hit to my thigh really hurt," I say not making eye contact with Four even though I know he is looking.

"Sorry Beautiful. I know how I can make it up to you," He smirks while winking at me. He pulls me in and kisses me deeply. Four clears his throat but instead of pulling apart we both throw our towels at him. After a short while and we realise Four is still present Uriah says "And can I help you Four." Four looks at me and smirks at Uri.

"So are we still on for tomorrow Tris," He says with cockiness and happiness in his voice. Uriah looks and me with a demanding look and I give him a 'I-will-tell-you-later' look. He nods then I nod in the direction of Four. I kiss Uriah on the cheek and go and get the cookies out of the oven. Why did he act that way towards Uri was he trying to make him jealous or something. Was he trying to act bigger and the person that always gets what they want or is he just being and ass, a total jerk but when he is with me and his other friends he doesn't act like a jerk. Why is he so hard to understand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Four walks out leaving Uriah stood there looking at me shocked.I really need to explain before he assumes something is going on but I guess I am to late.

"You are going on a date with him! He has a girlfriend Tris and you have a 'boyfriend,'" He says putting air quotes around boyfriend. He really doesn't trust me. Wait we aren't even together why is he bothered he has kissed other girls while we have been _'dating.'_

"Don't act like this is my fault we are doing our french project and we are only doing it this early so I could help you and you are making this out like I am the one in the wrong when you have kissed other girls next time you do make sure you wipe the lip gloss off before you come over to me you absolute idiot," I scream in his face and walk out before he can say anything else when I step out of the room I see Four and Zeke looking wide-eyed at me. I smile and say "Guess you heard all of that then well I better be off," I carry on smiling as I walk to the door. I walk out and sigh as I leave I hear Zeke mumble something along the lines of 'My brother is such an idiot,' then Four saying something along the lines of 'He has her and is going off kissing other girls you are right he is an idiot.'

I walk back to my room to see Christina sitting there looking like she is waiting for me. She runs over and starts hugging me.

"Are you okay? Zeke text me and told me everything he is such an idiot so are you going to end it with him or you could just get revenge," she winks at the last thing and starts smirking. I give a nod of approval and she carries on "I was thinking using somebody to make him jealous so he regrets kissing another girl. Maybe we can get Four to flirt with you or something we should let him know about the plan and get it in motion," She grabs her phone and I assume she is texting Four.

About an hour later all of the boys and everybody else turns up with massive pizza and a bag full of drinks. We all sit on the floor and start eating. Four sits next to me and Uriah sits opposite. I smile at him at he is doing really well at acting jealous. We finish pizza and Christina decides to put her docking station of full blast and ut her Ipod on shuffle. We all start jumping around to the song ' ' by 'The killers' I fall onto Four and we both fall.

"Isn't this how we met," he asks smirking.

"Actually I think it was! I was on my phone texting somebody at the time. I think I best get off you now before your girlfriend storms in here accusing me of having a crush on me and then attacking me because next time she will come out with more that a broken nose trust me," I stand up and hold my hand out to Four he grabs it and I help him up. Another fast song comes on so I jump up onto the couch and start singing at the top of my voice jumping up and down soon Christina joins me on the couch and we do our dance routine we made up when we were younger. Once the song finishes me and Christina are both in hysterics we jump off the couch and sit on the floor resting our backs on the back of the couch. We just sit for a while then 'Olly Murs - Don't say goodbye comes on and me and Christina shot up and started singing.

_'__There's a word that would hurt  
I can feel on your lips  
Like a gun to my heart  
When all that I want is a kiss_

But we fell so hard and it felt so right  
So don't let it all end here tonight  
And we could fall all over again

Don't say goodbye  
Keep us alive  
Cause my world will stop if we didn't try  
Can't we pretend just for tonight  
Cause those words would tear the stars from the sky  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't don't don't say it [x3]

There's a world a world that would hurt  
And you can't take it back  
So just show me more than words could ever say

But we fell so hard and it felt so right  
So don't let it all end here tonight  
And we could fall all over again

Don't say goodbye  
Keep us alive  
Cause my world would stop if we didn't try  
Can't we pretend just for tonight  
Cause those words would tear the stars from the sky  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't don't don't say it [x4]

But we fell so hard and it felt so right  
So don't let it all end here tonight  
And we could fall all over again

Don't say goodbye  
Keep us alive  
Cause my world would stop if we didn't try  
Can't we pretend just for tonight  
Cause those words would tear the stars from the sky  
Don't say goodbye  
Don't don't don't say it [x4]'

Everybody just looked at us then Uriah spoke up.

"You two must have had lessons you are amazing," he says while smiling at me.

"The most practice I have had is in the shower. Public singing isn't really my thing I have been telling Christina for years to go do something with her amazing voice but she doesn't listen to me because apparently I am her best friend so I have to tell her she is good which isn't true because if she was bad I would tell her," They all laugh at the fact I said I would tell her that she was bad.

"Tell you what why don't we play confessions,"Christina says winking at me. I roll my eyes and she slaps my arm lightly. I nod in agreement and we all get into a circle. Four comes and sits next to me with Christina on the other side of me and Uriah opposite me."I'll start,"Christina states "Soooo Uriah?" He looks up and over to Christina who currently has a smirk. "Why did you cheat on Tris?" He looks down I guess he knew this was coming. He best think of a lie pretty quickly.

"I don't know this girl came over to me and was all like _'you know I am a lot more attracted to you know you are in a relationship and I can't have you but I am still going to have you' _She then pushed me against the wall and started making out with me. She tried to go further but I pushed her off and told her I had a girlfriend the went to find Tris," He looks down while saying this then Zeke burst out laughing he ended up rolling around on the floor clutching his he finally composed his self he spoke.

"WOW my little brother has girls swooning over him and when one tries it on with him he tells her he has a girlfriend. Respect little bro," I put my head down and blush I wonder is that is the truth then my phone goes off and it says I have a message of Uriah.

_'It's all the truth I told a really hot tall blonde girl I had a girlfriend then came to find you. Sorry for not trusting you earlier and shouting at you I think Four is trying to get me jealous and wind me up. Sorry Tris' _I look up and see Uriah looking right at me I smile then text him back.

_'I believe you. I am sorry would you like to get revenge for him trying to get to you because I have a good idea' _I hit send and wait for Uriah's phone to go off he smiles then looks up and winks. He puts his head down so I walk over to him and lift up his chin gently we look into each others eyes for a few seconds I wink at him then crash my lips to his. I sit on his lap facing him he instantly deepens the kiss and pulls me closer he wraps his arms around my waist and I slowly move my arms up to his neck and begin playing with his hair. He moans loud enough for everyone to hear purposely we carry on kissing until somebody clears their throat. I turn around and see Four looking angry and Zeke grinning like an idiot and Christina smirking everybody else seems to be smiling. By looks of it I guess it was Four who cleared his throat.

"Why did you interrupt?" I say with a fake pout. Uriah also pouts and everyone begins laughing other than Four.

"Well by looks of it that was not going to end there and I would rather not watch if that's what you want to take it somewhere else," Just as I am about to speak Uriah speaks up.

"Why wouldn't you want to watch Four it would be quite a show do you not think and I guess we will be off then. Come on Tris," He picks me up and winks at Four he then walks over to my room and opens the door. He places me down on the bed and we both start laughing.

"I am just going to get changed okay?" I tell him he nods and I go over to my cupboard and grab a pair of shorts and a jumper I also grab a pair of socks then get changed so I am comfy. When I am changed I put my hair in a high ponytail then go over to my wardrobe and throw Uriah a jumper. He puts it on and we sit and chat for a bit after about an hour we both walk out to where everybody is sat. To find everybody has a smirk on their faces.

"What? Why is everyone smirking is there something on my face if not whats wrong?" They all start laughing and I just look at all of them confused why are they all looking at me and Uriah. Oh they think that _something _just happened.

"Nice jumper Uri wearing your girlfriend ex-boyfriend jumper WOW you have guts," Four says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Robert was not my boyfriend for the 100th time yes he maybe wishes he was but I don't care and anyway that jumper looks better on Uri then it ever did Rob. Well _everything _looks better on Uriah," I say and Zeke starts 'whooping' and fist pumping the air. "Zeke calm down for God sake your brother is EXTREMELY good-looking I admit it." I stress the 'extremely' then turn and wink at Uriah.

"Well what can I say and I have the most beautiful girl on campus isn't that right Four?" He turns to Four and smirks he then pulls me in for a light kiss. Four ignores his comment.

"Well I best go find Lauren see what she wants to do tonight, I will see you all later I guess." He walks over and starts to open the door before he speaks again "I will come and meet you if you want and we can go grab coffee before going to my room," He says this loud enough for everybody to hear. I get some funny looks from everybody in the Four leaves so I am left go explain.

"Is this what you and Uri were arguing about earlier?" Zeke asks with a shocked look I just nod "What's going on tomorrow between you and Four?" He now looks at me with a questioning look.

"We are doing our French project but he rubbed Uri up the wrong way earlier and he was making a big thing about it when it is nothing I am only doing our project early so I can help Uri and Mar because they were struggling so nothing is going on trust me," They all begin 'ahhhing'. Everything goes quiet for a few minutes only to be disrupted by shouting outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The shouting starts to become louder and louder until it is practically right outside. 'Why were you in that whore's room you are with me for god sake and even if you weren't you could do so much better than that BRITISH BITCH.' They were talking about me and the only person that I have heard refer to me as 'British bitch' is Lauren meaning she is shouting at Four. Holy God she saw him walk out of here. Everybody is now staring between me and the door they all know exactly who it is. I can feel their eyes piercing the back of my head and I look at the door and they all stand around me. In a blink of an eye the door flies open with an angry-looking Lauren on the other side.

"What do you think you are doing? Why the hell was _my boyfriend _in your room," she looks around and sees that everybody else is here as well I start smirking and turn to look at the door behind Lauren. Four is stood there mouthing the word 'sorry' I look into his eyes and mouth back 'It's okay but I will not be responsable for my actions' He burst out laugh and Lauren turns to him.

"What are you laughing at Four nobody said anything and you are laughing and I want to know what is so funny," She gives him a terrible death glare which makes me giggle.

"I wants never gets shouldn't you know that by know Lauren or does daddy still get his little princess everything she wants," I say this smirking at her earning lots of giggles, 'Ooooo's' and 'burnnn' from Zeke and Uriah. I start laughing and then Four fully walks into the room.

"Come on Four let's go there is no need to be here when we could be else where doing whatever," Lauren says with anger in her voice. I text Christina even though she is in the room with me _'hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I think I showed her did you see the look on her face' _I send it and look over to Christina until her phone goes off she reads the message then looks up and smirks at me. _'OMG I know right so I guess Four was laughing at you and that is what made her tip over the edge hahahahahahaha.' _ We look at each other for a moment and both start laughing to everyone else we must seem mad. Will stands over Chris and must reads the messages because he begins to laugh too. He looks at me and winks and I begin smirking. Uriah suddenly is stood behind me with his arms around my waist looking over my shoulder reading my phone. He chuckles lightly then turns me around to face him knowing Lauren and Four's eyes on us he looks me in the eye then moves his hands to cup my face in them he holds me there for a little then kisses me on the lips at first it is soft and gentle so I start kissing him harder and he kisses me back with the same amount of force I put in. It is really odd kissing Uriah he is like a brother to me and I don't want this to ruin our friendship after we 'Break Up' and people will also just think I was using him. There is a sudden pain in the back of my head and I pull away and hold my head only to find Zeke trying to suppress his laughter.

"We have guest and we shouted of you two guys but you just couldn't keep your hands of each other for five minutes could you? " I fake pout and Zeke rolls his eyes.

"Zekey-boo that really hurt and I was enjoying kissing your brother and you best count yourselves lucky he didn't grab my ass this time," I say this while winking at Uri and he chuckles.

"We still have time for that Trissy-boo come on," he opens his arms and I jump into them and he picks me up as I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist he is supporting my weight with his arms under my butt and lifting me slightly so I am looking down at him and he is looking up at me. I give him a light peck on the lips then pull away and he is still looking up at me so I kiss his nose just as lightly. Someone clears their throat and I look over the door to see Four and Lauren still stood there. Lauren grabs Fours hand and pulls him into a deep kiss. I laugh and so does everybody else she breaks the kiss and looks furious just as she is about to leave I shout to Four.

"I will see you tomorrow Four I will be there early and don't forget because I really don't want to pull you two from bed good luck Four," at this Lauren turns around fuming she walks up to me so she is right in my face so her nose is nearly touching mine and I just laugh.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND TOMORROW YOU BITCH," at this I laugh even more and look her in the eyes.

"A lot of things until I have had enough or all of _our _work is finished if you know what I mean,"at this she is fuming and pulls her fist back to punch me in the face but before she even gets the chance to throw the punch I sweep her legs from underneath her and she is laid on the floor I sit on her then hear a chorus of 'oooooo's and I look up to the door to see the group of boys that called me 'bad-ass' I just chuckle and stand up I walk over to Uriah and he wraps his arm around my waist protectively and I roll my eyes which makes the boys laugh even more. They all walk in practically pushing Four out-of-the-way then one of the boys at the front started talking.

"You so should have finished her off bad-ass I mean you so earned the name but you needed more action there just to top it off. We should definitely do something sometime bad-ass you seem a pretty cool girl and Uri here is lucky you are way out of his league," he says winking at me " If you don't already know my name it is James and you are the British bad-ass Tris." I just laugh at his statement and nod.

"Yes I am Tris and nice to finally know your name James and you just called me bad-ass and insulted my boyfriend in the same sentence and if I were you I would watch out James," I say winking at him earning a few 'ooooo's and 'burnnn's He laughs at me and winks.

"Well I best be off bad-ass I will see you soon I hope," He grabs my hand and kisses it lightly causing Christina to gasp and a death glare from Zeke,Four and Uriah.

"Yeah you hope you see me around but I am pretty sure you will James and I guess you now know where my dorm room is soo I may have a stalker so I probably will not be here," I say giving him a wink he then leaves and I realise everybody is still here other than Lauren who probably ran off after I tripped her.

"Tris what was that he was so flirting with you and you was flirting back? " Christina asks squealing and the other girls join in to. This earns a death glare from Uriah if looks could kill I would already be dead. Christina finally stops squealing and looks at me wanting an answer.

"I so was not flirting Christina and he was just being nice and anyway that guy knows I would kick his ass and to be honest I wouldn't think your girlfriend being able to knock you into next week would be overly attractive," I sigh for effect causing the girls to chuckle.

"It is not attractive 'bad-ass' it is damn sexy. God if she could beat you up she is one amazing women. You should lock her up and throw away the key," Zeke says looking over at Uriah as he says this like he is trying to hint at something to him. Like he is telling him to keep me close and be careful or I will go off with somebody else. Did he also just use James' nickname os 'bad-ass' Jesus these guys have problems. I decided to make them even more annoyed.

"I mean it isn't like you can't say he isn't good-looking right girls," I say winking at them and they get the hint "His dreamy blue eyes that you could just get lost in like and ocean or his blonde wavy hair that just falls perfectly on his forehead framing his face then god that jaw line who wouldn't want somebody with a jaw line like that it was perfect and his chin fitted perfectly with his other facial features and then, then you have his AMAZING frame he is so well-built not to muscled but not to skinny just WOW." All of the boys now looked furious and the girls were nodding in agreement with and often 'Oh yes his eyes are the definition of perfect' or a ' I would love a boy with a jaw line like that' and 'He does have a perfect frame and his muscles mmmmm.' The boys send us death glares causing us to laugh.

"So 'bad-ass' you don't think that I am perfect. I am so hurt Trissy-boo I thought you loved me," Uriah says fake pouting. I giggle and playfully punch his arm "Tris that hurt," he then places his hand on his heart and sighs causing me to laugh again Jesus this boy was dramatic alright. "And he so doesn't have the perfect jaw line or frame I mean look at me who wouldn't think I was perfect pretty much every girl in this school wants me and they can't deny it," I think the other guys hint on what we were doing so they do the same sort of thing.

"So that girl Mia her long brown hair that falls in waves over her shoulders really complements her beautiful sea blue eyes, she has perfect cheek bones and when she blushes god that is cute what is even better is in summer when we all go swimming and she wears a bikini she looks so HOOOT" I just roll my eyes then laugh.

"You guys are terrible at trying to make a girl jealous to get back at them you need to get a grip and stop looking at the girls damn body and actually get to know her she might have the most boring horrible personality and if you ar hung up on the looks you are doomed," I say this with confidence earning a few sideways looks.

"Well you sure sound like you know what you are talking about Tris," Four say and before I can get a word in edge ways Christina starts speaking.

"A last year a new guy turned up and damn he was hot and he took an instant liking to Tris here and she also took a liking to him and he was quite nice but then he cheated on Tris with one of our best friends and a few other girls but Tris didn't want to believe anybody because she was so hung up on this total jerk until she saw him come onto someone who was like a family member and she saw him the break up was the worst poor Rob sat through Chick Flick after Chick Flick and getting her clotted cream ice cream at ridiculous hours and she would wake up in the middle of the night and randomly start crying and she would ring Rob and he would be over straight away and calm her down she didn't talk to anyone other than Rob and me at school for a little bit then when her EX-boyfriend came and started to _'apologize' _she kicked his ass and got suspended for three days," I give Christina the evils.

"Thanks for sharing my relationship mess ups Chris appreciate it I mean I don't know what I wouldn't have done without Rob bless him I would ring him at half four and stuff and he would come around and comfort me aww," They all laugh at my idioticness then they all say they best get back to their dorm because there was a curfew for boys in girls dorms and it was already past that so they all just leave.

"I will see you tomorrow Tris so we can do French sorry about Lauren and stuff again. I will try my best with the french I promise see you," Four says and walks off. Uriah gives me a kiss and says good night and I go get into my sleeping shorts and top and get into bed thinking about my relationship mess and how apparently James was flirting. After a while I fall asleep into a dreamless slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I wake up and check my phone instantly like I always do every day to see I have 2 missed calls and 5 unread messages. I check the missed calls first to see one is from my Mum, one is Robert and the last is an unknown number. My Mum and Robert didn't leave messages so I will have to call them later when I have a free half an hour and the unknown number I have no clue who that is and they also left no message. I begin reading the texts.

_Who is that boy you are kissing on that picture on Facebook._

-Robert

_Sorry about the picture Zeke put it on and will not remove it. I am sorry Tris I know you have family on Facebook._

-Uriah

_Who is that boy Beatrice you have only just moved there and school isn't for finding boyfriends it is for working so you can get a better education and if this boy whoever he is steps out of line he will be in trouble._

-Caleb

_You told me you never had a boyfriend Tris and just remember I am not there if he breaks you heart to comfort you so please be careful and don't let him push you into anything._

-Robert

_My little girl is growing up. I have seen the picture on Facebook your Father isn't very happy but he seems a lovely boy. I will have to have a phone call or something with him soon I will talk to you later. I love you lots Beatrice I am so proud of you._

-Mum

Well there mixed emotions and they all have to do with Uriah aswell I am going to kill Zeke when I see him. I get up and go sit on the windows ledge and look out for a while. Our room backs out onto a grassy area with flowers in the middle then surrounding it are trees. It looks really picturesque. I am lost in thought about the picture on Facebook so I decide to look at it. It must have been taken when me and Uriah 'had a moment' last night I had my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck looking down at him just as I am about to kiss him. Uriah has the cheesest grin on his face and I am smiling. I get up and place my phone on the bed I go into the bathroom and hop into the shower. I am just washing the shampoo out of my hair when there is a knocking at the door. I quickly get out of the shower and wrap a towel tightly around me. The knocking starts again so I open the door to reveal Four.

"Errm sorry I thought I would come early so we could go grab breakfast and a coffee before hand sorry I didn't realise you wouldn't be ready." Four stares at me in shock then I remember I am just stood in a towel and my hair is dripping wet.

"Come in just sit on my bed I was in the middle of a shower I shouldn't take long if you just wait here," I walk back into the bathroom and carry on with my shower. When I finish I get out and dry my hair. My hair is naturally straight so I decide to leave it down. I go to get dressed and remember I forgot my clothes. Sheepishly I walk out still in a towel and fo over to my dresser getting out a pair of jean shorts and what Christina calls a nerd top basically it is a top with a book name or logo. I have Harry Potter, The Hunger games and stuff like that. I try to hide the bra and pants I have to get out which makes Four laugh.

"You know I have seen a bra before," He says while smirking.

"Yeah you clearly have the amount of girls around here that like you, you probably have seen your fair share of bras," I say the last bit under my breath but he still hears me.

"I am not like that you know Tris I don't go around sleeping with anybody you know. For all you actually know I may still be a virgin," at this I burst out laughing earning a glare from him.

"Whatever you say _Four_. I am going back into the bathroom to get ready I will be out in a minute," He looks at me and fakes a hurt expression. I roll my eyes and go to get changed. When I came out he is sat in the same position but he is on my phone.

"Robert seems a little jealous of you and Uri by sound of it in his texts," I look over at him and he carries on " Your Mom seems to like Uriah though but she doesn't even know him and she is proud of you and is I was Uriah I would watch out for your brother," Four says and I look at him anger clearly evident in my eyes.

"That is my phone it is personal and what does it have to do with you what my family and friend think of Uriah at least he isn't just using me as a prize object," At this he looks at me angry and I grab my phone from his hands and my bag and stomp out to the cafeteria. When I arrive I shut the door a little to loudly and people who weren't already staring at me now are staring. I go over and get some pancakes and sit at a table in the corner and the a minute later Four walks in and comes straight over to me.

"I am sorry Tris I shouldn't have read your messages they were personal and I am a total idiot and a jerk I am sorry," he pulls me out of my chair and hugs me only earning stares from everybody.

"It's okay but NEVER read my messages again and please stop hugging me," I say loud enough so the whole cafeteria can hear me. I can hear the whispers 'so are they cheating on Uriah and Lauren' or 'what are they doing together' or 'he just hugged her and he stole her phone and read her messages.' He decided that because I was stood uncomfortably and asked him to sop hugging me he wouldn't. I had my arms by my sides so he squeezed me hard enough so my feet ended up off of the ground. I start laughing hysterically which made me sound like a strangled cat because Four was still squeezing me. "FOUR. PUT. ME. DOWN!" I screamed in between laughs. I am so glad not many people are up at this time on a weekend or this would be the latest gossip on me. When Four finally puts me down I finish my pancakes.

"Do you want me to go and get you a coffee or something and then we will go and get on with our French work because I think this afternoon we are all going to Zeke and Uriah's cousins," I nod and Four goes off to get me some coffee but when he returns he is not holding coffee he is holding a hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream and marshmallows. I grab it out of his hands and start walking back to Fours room earning a few glares piercing the back of me from girls then Four bends down and whispers in my ear " The boys in here are giving me death stares just because I am lucky enough to be talking to you either that or they are just jealous of my damn sexy body," I laugh at his statement.

"I can tell you one thing it is defiantly not the latter but then again it isn't the first option either," He gives me a sideways glance as if to say 'are you blind' or 'are you sure' "I can also tell you that all of the girls in here hate me for just talking to you and I can feel their eyes burning holes in the back of my head," He laughs then we both take a slow walk back to his dorm which he shares with Zeke, Uri and Will. When we get to the door he takes the key out of his back pocket and opens the door. The room has the same lay out as our room all of the dorms are the same. I walk straight over to the couch and sit down. Four sits next to me and goes to put the television on when I hit the remote out of his hands. "We need to get our French work done so no TV until then," I say in a firm voice he nods his head and goes to get the work we have already started when he returns we get straight to work. After about an hour and a quarter Four stops.

"This is getting a bit boring lets stop and you can tell me about yourself," I look up at him and see how bored he is so I agree.

"Well my name is Beatrice Elizabeth Prior. I am from England and I have an older brother that isn't that much older than me we are in the same year at school and he is called Caleb. My father's name is Andrew and my mothers name is Natalie. My best friends were Robert and Christina. Robert's sister used to be my friend but she used me as an excuse to get close to my brother although me and my brother never had the closest relationship he is still over protective but I know more self-defence then he does. My father believes in being selfless so I always use to volunteer at homeless shelter, hospitals and Child care centers. My brother has always been the perfect child in my fathers eyes so I always wanted him to be proud of me. My father is part of the worldwide school board so basically I have seen schools all over the world and I have tried to persuade my father for years to let me move to a school over seas but every time he said no. One time I went to a school in California for two weeks and my father was actually pondering with the idea of sending me there until he found out that I had made a friend that happened to be a boy so he refused it. His name was Finn he was the school heart-throb but I hadn't fallen for him we were just friends and on the weekend my dad had a massive meeting with the other people from the school board so Finn took me to the beach. We spent the day with Finn trying to teach me to surf it just happened that after the meeting my dad went to the beach for a walk and I was on Finn's surf board and Finn was behind me with his arms on my waist trying to help me keep my balance. My dad went ballistic and stormed off and I saw him from the corner of my eye and did think anything of it I thought he just had a bad meeting. Finn walked me back and left me at the door I walked in to all of my things packed and my dad saying we were leaving early. I didn't get to say good- bye to Finn so I have a feeling he hates me and on the whole plane ride home my Dad didn't talk to me because apparently I was a disgrace to the family after my little 'thing' with Finn. He was a really nice boy who was just keeping me company for my stay because he had been assigned to show me around because whenever my dad made me go to a school with him I was always shy so they always assigned somebody to show me around," I have just basically told Four my whole life story.

"So you have an over protective brother and father I guess that is why he isn't to happy with Uriah because you are his little girl and he wants to keep you safe and he doesn't want any boy breaking his little girls heart," Four says.

"Yes but I am not a little girl anymore and I was never the daughter he wanted anyway he basically wanted a female clone of Caleb. He only ever paid attention to me when I was with a boy and acted the over protective father. I guess you are right but he knows I can take care of myself for God sake I beat up some bullies who were teasing Caleb when we were younger but I got into trouble because violence isn't the answer. It just annoys me that I will never be the daughter he wants I mean I got on with my school work and got good grades, I helped people in need like I was told too but I was never good enough for his standards but the apparently non of the boys I picked were good enough for me either," He looked at me a few moments so I talked again "Now it is your turn to tell me stuff about you."

"But I haven't finished questioning you yet so I am going to ask you some questions," He says but I don't want to be questioned anymore so I change the subject.

"Instead of asking questions we should get on with our work because I just want to get it over and done with then we can watch TV," he nods and we spend the rest of our time doing the work in silence with only a few questions about the work.

When the work is finally finished I decide I am going to Skype Mum, Dad and Caleb. I go over to my bag and take out my laptop and go and sit back on the couch and Four takes a seat next to me. "You don't mind if I Skype my family do you because if you do I will just go back to my dorm and do it, its fine if you don't want to its just I don't want to wake up Chris or the others they will go mental at me and start throwing things and it is not pretty."

"Sure you can Skype your parents here they guys are all heavy sleepers anyway," I nod and load Skype and start the call. Next thing I know my Mothers face is on the screen.

_'Hello Tris honey I miss you a lot. How are you ?'_

_'Hey Mum I am fine thanks I miss you too how are you Dad and Caleb?'_

_'We are all fine baby I will go get them it is so good to see your face I will be back in a moment'_

From the other end I hear my mum shout 'Caleb, Andrew get your ass down here Tris is on Skype and is asking how you are NOW GET DOWN HERE.' Four looks at me from the corner of his eye then we both burst into hysterics. "Tris do you want a bottle of Coke," I nod "I will be back in a minute," I nod again and he goes over to the fridge.

_'Hey Beatrice I miss you. Dad can't come right now he is on the phone to Marcus Eaton one of the guys from the school board he said he will be down to talk when he can because it is an important phone call'_

_'Oh right okay and please call me Tris you know I hate it when you go all formal and call me Beatrice'_

Four stands at the open door of the kitchen and starts talking "So Tris do you want Diet or normal soda," I look at the screen and see my mother watching like a hawk.

"Can I have normal please Four. I honestly don't see the point in diet Cola if you are going to drink it you may aswell drink it with all the sugar. You probably know that from the time in the cafeteria with my food anyway," He laughs and goes back into the kitchen.

_'Is that your boyfriend Be- I mean Tris'_ Caleb asks _'and what is he doing in your room is there not a rule about that Dad will flip if he find out you have had a boy in your room'_

_'No Four is not my boyfriend and this isn't my dorm room it is his..'_ before I can finish my sentence Caleb butts in.

_'So you are in some other boys dorm room when you have a boyfriend I thought you knew better'_

_'Chill Caleb Uriah shares Four dorm room there is four people in each dorm room and we were doing our French project and we decided to do it early so I could help Chris and Will, Uriah and Marlene and Zeke and Shauna' _ Luckily Four walks in so my brother doesn't decide to argue he hands me the coke and sits down and my mother starts talking.

_'Can I see this boyfriend of yours Tris and you doing your project early so you can help others is a very selfless thing to do your Father would be proud of you' _I scoff at this and look at Four.

"Will you go and wake Uriah up please because I really don't want to see that ," he laughs at this.

"It isn't pretty and he would probably prefer to see your face and not mine and anyway I have to see it every morning when I have to practically drag him out of his bed so he can get ready for school," Now it is my turn to laugh.

"Shall I go and pour a cold cup of water on him," Four nods and I go and grab a freezing cold bottle out of the fridge. Then walk past Four and give him a thumbs up. I go to Uriah's bed and start talking sweetly to him.

"Uriah it is time to get up now," I say it quietly so he doesn't freak out.

"But I don't want to get up yet Mommy. Five more minutes," I decide now is the right I try to hold back my laughter I open the bottle of water and pour it on his head causing to scream the most high-pitched scream I have ever heard come from a male. I quickly run out of his room and back over to Four.

"He thought I was his Mum and now he is probably going to kick my ass for drenching him," We both start laughing.

_'language please Beatrice.'_

_'Sorry Mum he should be out any second now' _As if it was planned he comes out of his room in just a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt.

"I am going to kill whoever just poured freezing cold water on me. Oh Hi Tris. DAMN IT WAS YOU. YOU BEST START RUNNING," I look at the screen to see my mother laughing.

_'You best run Tris' _I stand up and hand Four my laptop and stand behind the couch with Uriah on the other side. I stand there waiting for him to run around the couch. He looks like he is going to run around the right but instead he jumps over the top. We are now stood behind Four and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"You are soaking wet get off," I say trying to wiggle away only making him hold me tighter and laugh.

"Oh nooo Trissy-Boo you are the one that thought it was funny to pour water on me now you can have a cuddle," Uriah is still oblivious to my mother and brother watching us.

"It is funny you call me Trissy-Boo now but only a few minutes ago you called me Mommy," I start laughing and he places a piece of hair behind my ear and puts one of his hands on my cheek leaving the other on my waist and goes in for a kiss until I hear a chorus of 'BEATRICE ELIZABETH PRIOR's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"BEATRICE ELIZABETH PRIOR," I turned to look at the screen to see a smiling Mum, an annoyed Caleb and a fuming Father. At the door stood Roberts Father looking at me with an expression I can not read.

"I thought I brought you up better Beatrice you are currently acting selfish and I am so disappointed in you," My father shouted at me.

"Well you are always disappointed in me and now I have come he you are taking it to the extreme. What are you going to do come pack my bags and make me leave home early like with Finn and the thing is me and Finn were not even dating he was being nice and teaching me how to surf and you caused me to lose a really good friend. You have to learn I am not a little child anymore you can't stand there and say 'jump' and expect me to say 'how high?' and I am great dad thanks for asking it is a really nice place here and I have made some great friends," I say my voice dripping with sarcasm at certain points.

"I am ... erm... going to get some breakfast,"Uriah says awkwardly causing me to laugh. We all stand there for a minute until my dad speaks.

"You know I always want to do what is best for you and I let you go to that school to learn not to kiss some boy that is shirtless especially when you are currently talking to your parents. With the Finn situation I just didn't want you to get hurt one of the staff heard him say that he had a new project to get a girl he was showing around he said he was going to make you fall for him get what he wants then move on. I heard her telling some of the other members of staff and I just didn't want to see my little girl hurt and before you say it I know you are not a little girl anymore and that you can take care of yourself but in my eyes you will always be my little princess that needed help to tie her shoelaces or played fantasy games and I guess I didn't want myself to believe my little girl is growing up. You do know that I love you dearly and I never wanted to be the one to cause your pain and upset I wanted to wrap you in bubble wrap so you would be out of harms way and I am always proud of you I may not show it all that often but every time we went to a different school the amount of people who said how amazing and perfect you are or how mature you act it just brought a smile to my face to think WOW that is my daughter, my baby girl." With that the tears rushed out of my eyes like streams of water I can't believe I ever doubted him.

"I love you to dad I act selfish and spoilt all of the time and I am sorry for shouting at you. I wish I never because you didn't deserve it I am just a horrible person that doesn't deserve everything you give me. I wish I could jump through the screen and give you a big hug and I will always be your little girl and nobody can change that no boy what so ever I sometimes just think that you have little or no faith in my decisions. I am sorry for bringing up Finn I guess it is the only thing I could hold against you but know there is nothing to hold against you because now I know the truth of why you were so angry I am such an awful person I don't know how you have put up with me for so many years. I am so so so so so so sorry for everything I have ever put you through. I love you so much daddy and I miss you," the tears seem to still be falling from my eyes and some how I ended up on the couch with the laptop on my knees.

"Are both of you idiots going to carry on standing there or are you going to cuddle her. She never breaks down I have only ever seen her like this a few times and if you don't comfort her soon she will just get worse and if you morons don't think you can do it go and get Christina she is good with this sort of thing," both of the boys look dumbstruck at my dad who is now ordering them around. "GO ON THEN IDIOTS! THAT IS MY DAUGHTER CRYING AND IF I FIND OUT THAT ANY OF YOU BREAK HER HEART I COULD GET YOU KICKED OUT OF ANY SCHOOL BEFORE YOU CAN SAY 'I DIDN'T ME IT' AND I WILL PERSONALLY COME AND MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT. Are we clear boys?" Four and Uriah both look at the screen slightly scared now.

"Y-y-yes Sir-r," they both say stuttering. My dad started laughing at their stuttering. Uriah came and sat next to me but didn't want to get to close probably scared of my dad the funny thing is my dad wouldn't harm a fly all open threats. Four sat on the other side of me and he placed his arm around my shoulder which cause a death stare from Uriah. "Four why don't you get Christina?" Uriah said to Four with anger pouring through his words. The such simple words were so harsh towards Four when he clearly hadn't done anything wrong. Four stood up and went to leave before he did he turned to me and started to speak.

"You will be alright Tris I promise you I will be back in a little bit do you want me to get you anything," I just looked at him and he carried on "I will bring ice cream, chocolate, chick flicks and tissues. I will get Christina to get you some comfy clothes when she comes around," I nodded and started laughing.

"You both promised me you would watch rugby with me and today is the perfect day it is the only true Darby in the super league today and I am sure Christina and Will would be more than happy to join," the both laugh at my sudden out burst and I totally forgot my parents and Caleb where sat there then Caleb with his logic spoke.

"How are you going to watch it they don't play rugby in America," I looked at Four and he rolled his eyes which caused me to laugh.

"Well I am amazing with computers and technology and can stream it through our television but I am still bringing the other stuff," I laugh at his bluntness and the fact he is acting like he needs to prove his intelligence to my brothers logical mind.

"Oh my grab loads of tubs of ice cream and come back with Christina as soon as possible tell her we are watching the Darby then tell her I want my jumper and something comfy and she will know what to bring and if you would like I will wake up Will and Zeke the same way I woke up Uriah," I say while winking at Four who is currently laughing hysterically with Uriah sat behind me grunting. Four walks out still in hysterics.

"That is my girl I know I was never really supportive with your sports but you are defiantly really supportive and feisty. It is dangerous watching you it is scary. You all best watch out," My mum started laughing then dads phone rang again " I best get this it is Marcus Eaton that man from the school board. I am sorry we didn't get to talk longer but we will talk soon I will see you soon I love you."

"Bye I love you dad I will talk to you soon and I can't wait to watch the rugby," I said while laughing again and my dad goes off to answer his phone. I look at my mum and Caleb and Caleb begins to talk.

"I love you and no messing about I miss you and I will see you soon," My mother says the same sort of thing then the screen goes blank indicating that the other person has ended the call. I turn to look at Uriah and he just pulls me closer to him whispering soothing words into my ear.

"I know that must have been one of the hardest things to do but you did great and now I am going to cheer you up we were going to go out today but instead we are going to stay in and do whatever to cheer you up. Now come on I have a few ideas how to wake up my useless brother and the guy crushing on your best friend," I giggle and he whispers in my ear how we are going to wake both of them up. We decide to wake up Will first. The plan was to go in and pretend I was his Mum.

I walk into his room and walk over to him and in the sweetest voice I can muster I begin talking to Will.

"Will sweetie it is time to get up or you are going to be late and that pretty girl you were telling me about is waiting she said to tell you she had fun," he rolls over.

"Mom send Christina in here please," he mumbles so it is nearly understandable. I pull his blanket off him and suddenly regret it he is lying butt naked in his bed. I run out of his room fast than I ever had and run into Uriah.

"You never told me he sleeps naked holy crap I have just seen the guy my best friend has a crush on naked I will never be able to look at him the same again." Uriah laughs then throws me a massive t-shirt.

"Put this on the go on with phase two of the plan. Time to wake up Zeke," I nod and walk into the bathroom changing into the over sized t-shirt which on my small frame goes to my knees. I walk out and Uriah looks at me wide-eyed. "WOW you look great but you would look better in my clothes instead of my brothers," I chuckle then walk into Zeke's room. I quietly creep into his room then climb in the bed next to him he instantly wraps his arms around me.

"Zeke wake up! Zeke we can't tell Uri about this he would hate both of us especially is he found out I slept with his brother," Zeke wakes up and starts kissing my neck creeped out I carry on talking "Zeke we can't what is Uri hears us."

"Shh and kiss me Shauna!" He opens his eyes and sees it is me and sits bolt up right. "What the hell happened Tris why are you in my bed wearing my shirt when you are in a relationship with my brother," I begin fake crying and look at him and he looks shocked.

"We both got drunk last night. I thought you were Uriah and you clearly thought I was Shauna and one thing lead to another and we slept together and I can't remember using protection and Uriah lives in this dorm room so I don't know how I am going to get out un-noticed. The worst thing is I slept with his brother he is going to hate me!" This was Uriah's que to come in as he is stood outside the door now he has to pretend he didn't know non of this was happening and I have faith in his acting skills.

"Morning bro! I was wondering if you wanted any breakfast," he looks up and carries on "Tris what are you doing here and in my brothers bed wearing his shirt and he is only in his boxers. Holy crap what is going on here," Uriah fakes a hurt look so Zeke looks at him with a worried look.

"Bro I am so sorry I slept with Tris I thought she was Shauna we wer both drunk and I can't remember a thing. You probably hate me now I am so sorry. What the hell have I done," he says the last line putting his head in his hands. "What if we didn't use protection and I got her pregnant she is my brothers girlfriend I am in it deep." Me and Uriah burst out laughing and Zeke looks shocked.

"Dude you really didn't sleep with Tris we were just winding you up but if you do ever go near her you will really be in it. No need to be worrying about being a dad to my girlfriends child now," He grabs my hand and we walk into the living area laughing like maniacs. Then the door opens. Christina and Four are stood there looking at our current looks I am still wearing the oversized t-shirt and Uriah is just in a pair of shorts. "Guy's it isn't what it looks like we were just waking up the guys. Tris made Will think she was his Mom and made Zeke think he slept with her that is why she is currently just wearing a t-shirt to make him actually think he slept with her. She is also scarred for life as she just saw Will butt naked poor girl," Christina starts to laugh and Four lets out a chuckle.

An extremely angry Zeke walks out of his room cursing and swearing under his breath." I am going to kill both of you for making me sleep with Tris jesus you two are going to pay I was so worried when Uriah walked in I felt so guilty," Everybody else laughs at Zeke.

"What are you talking about Zeke when you were half asleep you started kissing my neck having the time of your life. I must not be that bad," I say while winking at him causing Chris and Uriah to laugh harder but Four to scowl and this exact moment Will decides to walk out.

"Alright who pretended to be my Mom," he says with a scowl on his face.

"Nice to actually see you with clothes on instead of butt naked Will you scared the life out of me it really wasn't a pleasant experience trust me," I reply to Will. Christina throws me comfy clothes which consist of a pair of skin-tight short athletic shorts and a Hull FC jumper which was one of Robert's so it buried me. I can't believe Christina got the shortest pair of shorts she owned I am going to kill her later. Four was finishing telling the guys the plan when I walk out. "Chris why the hell did you bring the shortest pair of shorts you owned seriously. Are you ready to watch 80 minutes of big men with nice thighs and so running around a field in tight shorts. I miss watching the school rugby games at home now," I say to Christina with a fake pouty face. The boys roll there eyes and Four begins to stream the Hull FC vs Hull KR game through the television.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen **

We all sit on th floor in front of the boy television the Darby is always a good game to watch whether you support either of the teams or not because it is fast pace and exciting as well as that the fan rivalry is just fantastic usually after a Darby there is a fight or two. Four leaves the room and returns a few minutes later with cheese Doritos, coca cola and some dry roasted peanuts. Damn that boy knows all of the stuff I like. I wonder if anybody has realised mine and Uriah's relationship is a bluff yet I think it is quite obvious we don't act like a typical loved up couple but then neither does Four and Lauren its like she has something over him like there is a reason she has him wrapped around her little finger it can't be about her brother because for sure Four could take him on and win.

"Tris snap out of it we have called your name several times the game is about to start and you are staring into space," Christina practically yells into my ear I look at her and scowl. "So what is so important you are not looking at the screen Tom Briscoe is playing today and I am sure nobody would want to miss that there is only a 7 year age difference but I am sure he wouldn't mind I defiantly wouldn't he is so damn perfect when he doesn't have a gum shield in and he smiles he has dimples how perfect he is so dreamy..." Christina stops mid sentence and stares into space probably dreaming of Tom Briscoe.

"Now who is staring into space even if you and him don't mind your dad defiantly will now snap out of it I don't think you have a chance honey I am sorry anyway there is guys here that are perfect for you even though he is extremely perfect I don't think it would work out you know the distance thing and all of that crap so I am so sorry but I don't think you have a chance," I look away and under my breath in a quite whisper I add "especially if I am around although I can not compete with you I will sure as hell try." The boys must have heard as the all start laughing and so does Christina. "What I was only telling the truth now come on Tom Briscoe is playing... I mean the game is starting."

"What is it with you girls and athletic boys," Will said winking "Did you know I play sports," he carried on I laughed and went and sat in between Uriah's legs with my back pressed to his chest and his arm wrapped around my waist I put my head back so it rested on his shoulder as I was quite small compared to Uriah well actually compared to most people.

"Four is looking over I think he is jealous. If I wasn't me I would definitely be jealous of my good looks," he whispered into my ear and I giggled like a little school girl as soon as I realised I wacked my hand over my mouth.

"Uri what did you say to the poor girl she giggled and is now tomato red,"Zeke questioned and Uri shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. All eyes where on me now and everybody was watching closely so Uri started whispering random things into my ear as we sat watching the game. We passed around the Doritos and dry roasted peanuts and somehow we ended up play fighting in the living room. I think it started because me and Uriah were play fighting then everybody else just started joining in at half time. The score at half time was 16-18 to Hull Kr there had been some good plays but the referee made some stupid decisions which me and Christina went mad at. We stood up screaming and shouting at the television that Dobson had made a forward pass and the commentators said the same.

"Il a été vachement en avant sont-ils aveugles ainsi que stupide de prendre des décisions de merde je suis vachement livide en ce moment dans je regardais ce match à la maison en ce moment, j'aurais un coup de pied un certain âne sérieux." I screamed.

"What is she doing I am sure that was French Jesus she sounds really angry," Will asked Christina.

"Well when she is angry she rants in French so nobody really understands her it is so funny because so many people find it intimidated and in that rant the only words I picked up were several swear words and you don't really want to know," The all stare at me now probably waiting for me to flip again.

"What?" They all look at me again so Zeke starts to talk probably trying not to make it awkward.

"That was so damn cool what did you say?" I giggled at his statement most people found it odd and as Christina said intimidating it was hilarious when I did it at school if a teacher said something that was unfair and I started having a rant at the teacher in a different language but the could never tell me off for it as the simply didn't know what I was saying so I couldn't get a detention for using foul language or shouting because I would talk without raising my voice.

"I basically said that it was forward and the made a stupid decision, that I was livid and if I was home watching the game I would kick ass just with swear words and more aggressive," Four starts laughing and the others join in causing the heat to rush to my cheeks I tried to hide it and went into the kitchen to get another drink of Coke from the fridge. I stood in the kitchen for a while just thinking about how much my like had changed so much in such a short period of time. I go from being the usually quite shy girl sitting in the corner with a small circle of friends to coming to a different school in a different country and being hated by most and starting fights if my dad found out he would be so ashamed of me. I sit on a chair at the little table with my back facing the door and my mind wanders back to home. Why did Robert have to tell me he loved me just before I left was he trying to make me feel guilty so I would stay and then he was questioning me about Uriah and that's not even a real thing. Everybody would be ashamed of me if they knew the truth about who I really was someone who just lies to everybody and hurts people she loves.

"You look deep in thought," warm breath tickled my neck his mouth was so close to my ear I could feel his breath on my cheek and my heart began racing and my stomach was doing flips.I turned around to look into the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen and that manly smell of metal and sweat and it suited him. I looked away because I have a feeling he will be abl o guess whats wrong with me all of a sudden.

"Just thinking about home and how much I have changed and my life has changed. I went from being the quite girl at home with a small circle of friends to getting into fights. I stopped being the person I was and I feel like I am lying to myself and everybody else. I am not pretty like all of the other girls I look like a 12-year-old. I have average grades, I am not strong or brave and most people here hate me and think I am a bitch." He looks at me shocked for a minute and I carry on "I also want to know why a boy who has been my best friend for years all of a sudden just as I was about to leave told me he loved me. I mean he is like my brother and we are best friends when I couldn't talk to Christina about stuff he was always there but why now and not years ago it just makes me feel selfish and guilty that I never noticed him like that because he is a great guy and any girl would be luck to have him but it is not like I am anything special so why did he like me he has girls falling for him but he wanted me." He sighed and sat down with me.

"You need to stop worrying about what people think of you because honestly you are a great girl and not everybody hates you, you are smart, funny and pretty kick ass but ou putting yourself down will lower our self-esteem," Four tells me he stands up and the pulls me up into a hug. He whispers into my ear again "The game is starting again." I unwrap myself from his warm hug it took all of my strength to the butterflies in my stomach were crazy and my heart was racing and I do the most unthinkable thing ever. I kiss him on the cheek he has a damn girlfriend I am such a damn idiot.

"Thank you Four," I grab a coke and go to leave when he grabs my arm to stop me he spins me around so we are looking into each others eyes.

"Please don't call me that," he says in the softest voice I have ever heard him use but if he doesn't want me to call him Four what am I suppose to call him.

"Well what do you want me to call you then," I ask while looking into his eyes.

"I am not sure yet but thank you," I nod and walk out to finish watching the game. We sit for the next 40 minutes on edge the game is so intense it is so close all of the was along there are 2 minutes left and Hull FC just need a try to win even if they miss the conversion the still win. The ball gets passed to Briscoe and he needs to somehow get it to the other end of the pitch in 5 tackle before he has to kick it to the other team. He sprints down the left side on the pitch with out hesitation the other players tackle anybody who gets in his way he touches the all down and it is a try.

"YESSSSS," Christina and I shout then Christina adds "Did you see his bum it is very nice?" I laugh at her statement and they get the kick causing the score to be 24-28 to Hull FC.

"Is that al you girls think of and they say boys are bad for it," Uriah moans.

"Hey it was Christina not me baby so don't go all jealous boyfriend on me or I will purposely point out good-looking boys and I am sure you wouldn't want that now would you especially if you were not on the list of boys that are extremely good-looking I mean me and Chris could easily start a list with the many boys here," I reply and Christina get what I am trying to do and carries on for me.

"You know the ones that wear tight tops so you can see the extremely amazing muscles through and those tight dark jeans with converse they all have really nice frames around here," We look at the boys and they want us to shut up me and Christina end up in hysterics. I pick up a peanut and throw it at Christina and it hits her right in the eye and she instantly grabs her eye then throws a peanut at me and I catch it in my mouth then laugh at her as she is getting annoyed that she can't get me back so she grabs a handful of peanuts and throw them at me. She turns away to talk to Will and they are both stood up so I rugby tackle Christina knocking Will over at the same time. I grab a pillow and repeatedly hit Chris with it and we both end up laughing again.

"WOW Tris that was like actually watching the rugby match are you sure you just watched and didn't play," Zeke asks.

"The ting is girls are not allowed to play rugby with boys and well not many girls wanted to be tackling each other to the floor like the boys but when I was a younger I use to play a little with the boys before they said I could no longer play on the team I guess I was an okay player." I tell Zeke and Christina scoffs.

"An OKAY player are you kidding me Tris you could tackle boys twice your height and weight without hesitation. So if you were only an okay player is that why the year you played the boys won the national championship and now they struggle to get far and the year they made you leave you got asked to couch the team stop making it sound like you are not good at anything," I giggle and I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks again. "I am not being funny but she could probably tackle most of the football team." She carries on and it is now my turn to scoff.

"You are making me sound like I am amazing and I probably couldn't tackle any of the football team and I don't want to try it anytime soon," I tell them.

"OH MY GOD I HAVE AN IDEA," Zeke screams with excitement evident in his voice. "Tris could come to practice and the boys are not allowed to wear their full kit and we will see if Tris could tackle them."

"YESS!" Christina shouts at the same time I screamed "NOOO!" They all look at me. "I am not going to make a fool out of myself so no I will not go and tackle the football team you are all idiots if you think I would agree to this you are all mental. I am sorry but NO I am not doing it," I tell them sternly.

They all keep whining like children when they are interrupted by a loud pounding on the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I'll get it," I say as I walk over to the door the others were to busy shouting at each other to go and open the door anyway. I grab the door handle to find a male and a female.

Lauren and Peter! CRAP.

"What are you doing here bitch I thought you got the picture to stay away from my boyfriend," Lauren shouts in her high-pitched squeaky voice. I started laughing in her face which seemed to raise her anger.

"If you haven't already realised my boyfriend actually lives here although me and Four were doing our french project today it doesn't mean I come here for him and as soon as you get that into your thick skull we wont have a problem but until then what do you want," I reply with my voice laced with venom.

"I came here to see my boyfriend not to be insulted by some pathetic bitch who has nothing better to do than go after other people's boyfriends who are clearly not interested and you would be an idiot if you tought somebody like Four could ever be interested by someone as small and ugly as you. You think you are amazing and you think everybody worships the ground you walk on but guess what everybody in this school hates you and honestly everyone here wants you to go home but even then your family would be annoyed because you are home so you may as well go somewhere were nobody knows you or hates you just yet because they will suddenly hate you now move out-of-the-way so I can see _my _boyfriend because I am not afraid to hit you. NOW MOVE!"

The bitch has pushed it way to far this time. "Hit me then," she takes a swing at my temple but I calculated the move and ducked grabbing her arm and twisting it so it is behind her back. There is a sudden force hurling me into the wall knocking all of the air out of my lungs. Peter is now towering over me repeatedly punching me in the stomach. The only place he has left open to a hit is the place he is really going to regret leaving unprotected. I forcefully bring my knee up to his groin causing him to double over in pain making a loud noise indicating his pain while he is doubled over I bring my elbow up to his nose and hear a sickling crunching noise. I go to walk back to the boys dorm room only to reach the door and somebody grab my shoulder spinning me around and throwing a punch right at my nose causing it to begin bleeding. I ignore Lauren trying to wind me up and open the door and slamming it in her face behind me.

"You are going to pay for that you pathetic worthless bitch you best watch your back," Peter shout from the other side of the door. I walk over to where everybody else is to find there arguing has subsided.

"What the hell happened Tris we heard shouting and animal like sound," Christina questions causing me to laugh.

"Well I answered the door to find Lauren and Peter she said some stuff the said she wasn't afraid to hit me so I told her to go for it she went to hit me but I grabbed her arm before she could and pushed it behind her back. Peter got involved and pinned me to a wall repeatedly punching me in the stomach so I knead him where it hurt which may cause he to never have children after he made the animal like noise and was doubled over in pain I elbowed him in the nose. Lauren the throw a punch at my nose and I slammed a door in her face and Peter as you heard told me to watch my back," Uriah comes over with a damp cloth and begins to wipe the blood from my nose causing me to wince which results in him repeatedly apologizing.

"Who taught you how to fight Tris because by sounds of it your dad doesn't seem the type of person to let you take self-defence classes," Uriah asks.

"Well when I was younger I use to get bullied a lot because I was quite and shy and nobody really wanted to be my friend. Christina started standing up for me out of the blue and we became friends. The girl Molly that used to bully me wouldn't back down and she started to physically hurt me as well as saying hurtful things. When I used to walk home she would push me over then punch and kick me. One day when I was walking she attacked me and this boy who was a year or two older than me saw and he stopped them after that he use to teach me how to fight everyday at first we would work on a punch bag where he told me I had no muscle and I had to use my knees and elbows which I still use. The boy was also really quite and I then found out at one of my dads work dinners that he was the son of Marcus Eaton. Molly attacked me again and because Tobias had taught me how to fight in real situations I fought her and she came out extremely bloody and bruised. I went to go and tell Tobias what had happened and when I arrived his dad said he had gone away to boarding school and that he told him he never liked me anyway and that he took pity on me because I was small. I was only young at the time and it broke my heart because the worst thing was that I had a tiny crush on him."

"Do you know I never even got to meet the guy but according to little Beatrice here he was rather good-looking and was apparently really nice when you got to know him," I look around the room and my eyes land on Four and emotion that I don't recognize is in his eyes but as soon as he sees me looking he wipes his face emotionless and looks me in the eye as he speaks.

"I am sure he didn't take pity on you by sounds of it he thought you were strong and independent."

"Well that is just a joke he had my number and everything and he never bothered t contact me I never even saw him when he cam home but Marcus would come over for dinner and say that he was home but he didn't want to see any of us. I was awkward going to my mum and crying on her shoulder after Marcus had given me a letter that he had typed up basically saying that I was never good enough fo him and that I was a pathetic child that he only pitted. That was another time me and Robert ate tub after tub of ice cream in my room and he would sit and cuddle me while I sobbed uncontrollably. I didn't even know the guy then me and Christina worked out that I never really had feelings for him it was the fact that he had stopped the bullying and taught me how to stand up for myself and along the way made me more confident," My voice was full of anger and hurt as I told them.

"I was amazing after the summer holidays after he left and she got the note we decided we would bring out the confident Tris we went and got a whole new wardrobe, new hairstyle she looked amazing and a lot of guys at school thought she was a new student it was hilarious this one boy was totally head over heels for her and as you already know Robert really liked her but he already had feelings for her and after that he was so jealous of all of the other guys but he was always her excuse of why she couldn't go out like it was her and Roberts movie night or she had to have dinner with his parents and most of the time it worked until when we were having a sleep over and Robert was there some boy was throwing stones at her window and she went to the window and one hit her in the eye and she throw a shoe at him it was the funniest thing ever then guys decided it wouldn't be a good idea to throw themselves at her that and everybody thought Robert was her boyfriend."

"Chris I was and never will be confident I just wanted a new style and guys were not throwing themselves at me they were doing that thing were they get to know the girl they likes best friend so they can work their way to the friend you make me sound like I am one of them really pretty girls that is perfect. I mean I use to go to school in jeans a normal top and in winter a jumper and I use to have to wear my glasses every now and then but I just stopped wearing them."

"You wear glasses?" Four questioned like it was the most shocking thing he had ever heard.

"Only when I get really bad head aches because I have focused on stuff for to long and sometimes when I watch television but I don't need them constantly. You seem shocked why?"

"You just don't seem the type to wear glasses I bet they probably suit you don't they?" I just laugh at his statement at Chris nods. I look at her and she gives me a knowing smile and I shake my head scowling at her he has a girlfriend for god sake of course he doesn't have feelings for me anybody can see that. Christina starts giggling and I just punch her in the arm causing her to laugh harder I pick up the nearest pillow and hurl it at her which causes her to laugh even more.

"Oh she looks great in glasses I am sure she would put them on for you sometime," she says while winking at me.

"Well guys we best be off me and Chrissy here are going to have a girly night and unless you want to have girl talks and sit with a face mask on while we paint your nails I suggest you don't join," I boys all say no and we leave as we walk out of the door and are on our way back to our dorm room I punch her in her arm. "What the hell was all of that about?"

"I will tell you when we get back because we don't want eavesdroppers and people gossiping about us," I nod and when we arrive back at our room we go straight in and I give her a look telling her I want to know what is going on. "I think Four has a crush on you. The way he was looking at you was the way Robert looked at you."

"What you mean the same way you look at Will and he was probably being nice did you see the way he was looking at me when I told him about Tobias Eaton it was like he had something to be ashamed of like I had said something to offend him." She nodded and we then decided we would actually have a girly night I got the popcorn while Chris got the nail polish so I could paint her nails for her even though I am terrible at it. We both go back to the main room and put a Chic flick on we decide on the film 'Something Borrowed' it gets to the part when they are playing on the beach and if they miss they have to confess something and there is a knock at the door.

"I will go and get it Chris if you hear shouting or screaming it will more than likely Lauren or Peter so bring a hairdryer okay?" We both laugh and I go to answer to find that James the guy that calls me kick-ass is leaning against the door frame trying to be seductive.

"Hey babe how are you. I missed you and your sexy ass so I thought I would come and see you to tell you how damn sexy you are." I roll my eyes.

"Seriously I was in the middle of a film and if you didn't already work it out I am in a relationship. Oh wait you did know because you have been there when I have kissed him."

"Yea but you also kissed Four while you were in a relationship so whats so different with me?"

"That was in a damn game of truth or dare now please leave." He pushes me against the wall next to the door and forces himself onto me. I try to push him off me but he is stronger than me and he has his whole body weight pushing me against the wall.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER RIGHT NOW!" James' weight is pulled off of me and Four has him pinned against the wall. "apologize," he says in a low deadly voice that is more frightening than if somebody is shouting. He mumbles a sorry and Four let's go of him and he runs down the corridor. "Are you okay Tris?"

"Ermm... yea I am fine thank you for that he was at the door I told him to go and he forced himself on me and I tried to push him off and he pushed me against the wall harder," Four pulls me into a hug and I put my head on his chest listening to his uneven heart beat my heart is probably doing the same but for totally different reasons. He starts whispering to me telling me it is not my fault and that James is an idiot anyway.

"I am sorry Beatrice." I just look at him confused and he doesn't attempt to carry on so I question him.

"What do you have to be sorry for non of this is you fault don't apologize."

"I am sorry guys treated you awfully especially Tobias Eaton because you seemed to really like him and by sounds of it you really got hurt but it's not your fault and I am sorry things turned out like that you didn't deserve that Beatrice." I look at him shocked he is apologizing for Tobias and why does he keep calling me Beatrice.

"Please just call me Tris and it's not your fault so don't blame yourself night Four." and before I even go to enter my room he starts walking away. He seems to have a lot on his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

After a long chat with Christina and the other girls we all go to bed as soon as my head hits the pillow a fall asleep. After a few hours sleep there is a knock on the door out of curiosity I go to answer to see who would be knocking on our door at 3AM. I slowly stand up and make my way to the door. I unlock it and look out to find nobody there. I turned around to go back to bed when there is a sudden force to my head. I start to sway when somebody grabs me and covers my mouth with there hand. There are two pairs of hands holding me I can't see anything because I have been blind folded.

"Now I have hit her in the head can I go because as much as I would like to see her dead I need my beauty sleep," I would know that high-pitched voice anywhere. Lauren! The people with her definitely aren't girls.

"Sure but you don't get to see her in pain if you go because she wont be here tomorrow," The threats were real and now they are going to kill me or at least cause me so much pain I have to go anyway. Where the hell are they taking me we are getting further and further away from the dorm rooms. Damn I hate not seeing where we are going. I would be ale to hear better if my ears were not pounding from the hit on the head they are constantly ringing. I can hear what sounds like rushing water which at any other time would sound soothing but now it just means drowning or plummeting to my death. I bit the hand on my mouth and scream.

"You are really going to regret that bitch," the voice snarls I think he is in the football team.

"PETER WHAT THE HELL!"

"She knows its me take of the blindfold so she can look into my eyes when we drop her over the railing." The other two people who I now realise are people from the football team Al the guy I had a chat with at the diner and Drew hold me up while Peter repeatedly punches me I think he has cracked a rib or two if not they are really badly bruised. He starts punching my face leaving a gash on my left cheek. I grabs a knife from his pocket and holds it to my throat put a tiny amount of pressure so the blade begins to draw blood but not enough to do too much damage.

"I would just slit your throat but that would be slow and painful so first before you go over the railings I am going to inflict pain," He starts cutting at my arms causing me to scream out in pain. "Shut her up," he snarls and carries on cutting.

"I think that enough now can we just hang her over the railing already we can make her hold onto the railing and with them injures she wont last long at all," Al says.

Peter hangs me over the railing and once he let's go he starts to move his hand over my chest area. My voice is raw from screaming constantly but I mange to scream again. I start to feel drowsy and I just want to sleep but I have to hold on as long as I can even though I know I am going to die anyway. I hear scream and realise it isn't my screaming. There is mumbling but I can't decipher any of the actual words. I don't know weather I fall or not but my arms suddenly don't feel any strain on them. I hear mumbling again and then I completely pass out.

When I wake up there is the sound of running water and I instantly panic I try to sit up but there is a sharp shooting pain in my ribs. I bring my hand to my side and whimper at the excruciating pain that covers my whole body. I remember the events of the night and panic. The running water stops and I take a look at my surroundings I am in a room but it is not my room it has the comfortable masculine smell of sweat and metal. Somebody walks out of the bathroom and over to me.

"Tris are you okay there is no need to panic you are safe I promise. I have looked at your wounds and non of them need stitches I cleaned them and your clothes are all dirty so I will get you some of mine to borrow and I will clean yours. You are luck I was there if not you would be dead right now because you were nearly unconscious." Four saved me it was him that pulled me from the railings.

"What's the damage to my ribs?"

"They are not broken just really, really badly bruised all of your cuts aren't deep and you have a lump on the side of your head. You really need to report this Tris you could have died if I wasn't there and how do you know they wont try anything like this again. Al and Peter ran off before I could get to them but Drew is currently in the infirmary in a really bad condition," he gets of the edge of the bed and goes through his draws to find me something to change into he has a t-shirt and a pair of sports shorts which have a string you can pull to make them tighter and hands them to me. I try to get up to change in the bathroom but fail miserably.

"Do you want my help?"

"It is going to be a little awkward if you help me change and I can do this I just need to get up."

"I will leave the room and you change in here okay you don't have to move that way so you wont cause yourself as much pain." He walks out the door and I try to remove my top which causes more pain from my ribs they definitely disagree with me changing. Once I get my top off I put Four's top on which finishes a couple of inches above my knee. I put the shorts on which also cause a pain in my ribs and pull the string as tight as I can to make them fit better.

"Tris can I come in now," Four whispers from the other side of the door. I tell him he can come in and he sits on the edge of the bed again. "Are you going to report this Tris?"

"No because then I seem weak I am not reporting them as much as I think they deserve it I am not weak," I tell him.

"I had a feeling you would say that but you are not weak Tris and you proved that you held onto that railing while slipping in and out of consciousness and you were not weak before they are the ones that are cowards but can you do something for me Tris," I nod and he carries on "Pretend to be weak and stay around your friends and when they time comes destroy them Tris." What the hell does that mean 'destroy them.' "You should probably get to sleep now Tris and when you wake up we will talk about how we are going to tell everyone about what happened."

He grabs a cover and some pillows and makes a bed on the floor. "Four let me sleep on the floor you have already done enough for me tonight."

"Your injured Tris just go to sleep."

"Good Night Four thank you for saving me."

"Good Night Tris."

_"Your not going to get away that easily again Tris I will finish the job this time and it will be 100 time more painful!" I am tied to a pole and Peter comes over and starts saying how nobody loves me and I am worthless and he sets fire to the pole and all I can think of is rain. The room changes and my mum, dad and Caleb are all stood there and a women who looks like Ms Matthews is telling me to shoot them._

_"It's okay Tris we know you have to do it and we wont hate you for shooting us." I can't shoot my family I grab the gun and shoot myself in the head._

I wake up in a cold sweat shaking uncontrollably.

"It's okay Tris it was only a nightmare." Four sits up turning the lamp on he sees the state I am in and sits on the bed pulling me into his lap rocking me back and forth whispering soothing things to me. I finally stop shaking after about 15 minutes. "Do you want to talk about it Tris," I shake my head and he places me back on the bed under the cover he goes to lay back on the floor but I grab his wrist.

"Please don't leave." He crawls back into the bed and lays a respectable distance away from me I move closer to him and I can feel his body heat radiating off him. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him causing me to wince because of the shooting pain in my ribs.

"I am so sorry Tris," he mumbles softly into my hair.

"Why were you there?" I question Four why was he wondering around at 3AM.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk I was trying to clear my head so I could sleep when I heard screaming so I went to see what was going on Al and Peter saw me and ran but Drew wasn't quite as luck." He lent over me as he talked and I saw he had a tiny cut on his face so I ran my finger over it.

"I am sorry it's my fault I shouldn't have said anything to him before he said he was going to get me and I should watch my back and because of my action I could have died." We both fall asleep and for a change I don't have any nightmares I feel safe in Four's arms I feel as though there is no harm that can possibly affect how safe I feel at the moment then it hits me I am going to have to face Peter, Lauren, Drew and Al again.

I wake up and look at the clock it reads 6:43AM. I try to stand up but as soon as I try to move Four tightens his grip around my waist. "Four get off I need to get up," he grumbles but releases his death grip on me I stand up and limp to the toilet. I go to the sink and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror just above the sink the sight of myself makes me gasp my eyes have massive dark circles underneath them, I have a cut on my cheek and the lump on my head looks huge. I clean my face and walk out to find Four still asleep. "Four wake up now." He rolls over but ends up falling out of the bed. He gets up and gets me my clothes. "Do you have a jumper or a jacket I can borrow please." He passes me a jumper which has 'Four' and then the number on it luckily it must be from a year or two ago because it isn't too big it is still big on me it just doesn't bury me. I brush my hair and put it in a high pony tail. Once me and Four are ready we go to breakfast everybody else had already left.

Once we enter the canteen a few heads turn and once they see me the start whispering causing more heads to turn. I go grab a muffin and some orange juice Four stays with me the whole time. Four's words ring in my head ' Pretend to be weak.' I put my head down and walk over to our usual table eyes following me wherever I go.

"Damn Tris what the hell happened?" Christina asks.

"I got attacked last night by Peter,Drew and Al. I have badly bruised ribs. scratches all up my arm, a cut on my throat and the visible damage on my face," I put my head down even though it is the thing I really don't want to do. Four tells them everything I told him. The room goes quite as Drew walks in looking 100 times worse than I do right now.

"Who did that?" Uriah asks while still looking in Drews direction.

"Four did," Uri and Zeke pat him on the back and we all carry on eating knowing full well everybody's eyes are on either us or Drew. Somebody taps my shoulder and I turn around and my face suddenly drops Al is stood behind us.

"I really wanted to apologize Tris they said they only wanted to scare you not injure you and nearly kill you."

"Bull Shit!"

"I think you should leave before you get seriously injured Al because now you are by yourself like Tris was last night when you helped Drew and Peter attack her." Uriah, Zeke, Will and Four all stand in front of me with their backs to me facing Al.

"I just wanted to apologize I would never want to hurt her," His voice is full of hurt and he looks as though he has been crying.

"LEAVE! If I or any of the other guys see you anywhere near Tris again I swear to god it will be the last thing you ever do!" Will say in the harshest tone I have ever heard him use he doesn't seem the sort of person to get angry. Al leaves and Christina leans into me.

"Damn he is even hotter when he is angrier!" I laugh at her bluntness smiling I roll my eyes at her is that the only thing that girls can think of.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Through out the day the stares from people get worse especially after the breakfast incident and now everybody knows it was Peter, Al and Drew, I haven't told anybody it was Lauren who hit me over the head not even Christina and she is starting to worry I am not telling her what is really bothering me. The boys haven't let me leave their sight all day one of them is constantly near me I went to the bathroom and one of them waited outside of the bathroom to make sure I was okay. The only lesson I was looking forward to was French and when it finally arrived I was glad.

When I walked in two minutes late the whole class turned to look at me obviously realising it was me as I was the only one missing from the class. Tori looked and me and gave me a curt nod indicating she acknowledged my arrival she didn't seem to bothered I was late either. I sat at the back of the classroom so I was out of the watchful eye of every other student what bothered me the most was the knowing smirk Lauren wore. Does she realise I could have already told her boyfriend but she doesn't know he was the one who saved me last night unless Peter, Drew or Al told her which I suspect not.

When the lesson finally began I stayed sat there not bothering doing the work I already know how to form the tenses and use improper everyday language so what was the point it isn't like she can lower my grade I already have the highest level and it's not like I don't know how to do the work I could finish the whole periods lesson and homework in 20 minutes tops. I see Tori walking around checking everybody is getting on with her work and she comes over to me probably to tell me to do my work.

"Bonjour Tris!"

"Salut!"

"J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé comment vas-tu?" Of course she heard what happened and wants to know how I am guess people are talking that loud all of the teachers know.

" I am holding out I guess, I have been better clearly." She looks me in the eye and walks off with a nod. For the rest of the lesson I sit with my feet propped up on the desk playing temple run after about fifteen minutes playing temple run I start to text Robert because it is getting boring.

_'Hey Rob! How are you? I miss you and our chats, I wish you were here sometimes and we could eat ice cream and watch films when we want an escape from the crazy thing we call life I miss you Robbie :) - Bea X'_

Not even two minutes of sending Robert the message I get a reply.

_'Hi Bea! I am okay I guess I miss you so much school is so boring without you I don't know how to cope with everybody and escape from the craziness sounds great right now what I would do to be with you watching films and things be the same as before is unbelievable everybody misses you. I don't do anything but work on the orchards or doing the deliveries or school that is how exciting my life is here since you left when are you next visiting? Miss you so much Bea :( - Robbie Xx'_

_'I think My Mum, Dad and Caleb are coming over to the states the next time for break but I am not sure when I am coming over I might come next break depending on what is going on if my Parents and Caleb come here then no but it might be the other way around. If I do come over we will have to have a sleepover and watch some terrible films we have seen over a hundred times. I am defiantly coming home for summer even though it is nicer over here in summer you can't keep me away that long and I finish for summer before your school does so while I am relaxing at home you will be at school working hahahaha- Bea X'_

I plug my earphones into my Ipod and put it on shuffle and start humming along to some of the random songs I have on there. I don't get a reply from Robert but he is probably busy. I start drumming my fingers on the desk in time with the song watching the seconds tick by on the clock counting down until I can be released from the hell hole in which is called school, I just want to go back to my dorm room and put on a massive t-shirt, jogging bottoms and eat rubbish food. I might have to go to the on site shop to get some things for smoothies and some chocolate and things.

**To:Mar, Chris & Lynn**

**From:Tris**

Are you up for a film night with pizza, smoothies, popcorn ect Xxx

**To: Tris**

**From:Chris**

I am in Bea we will get comfy and stuff I think we all need to relax. Xxxx

**To:Tris**

**From: Mar**

Count me in!

**To: Tris**

**From: Lynn**

I am in as long as it doesn't turn into some girly pamper night!

I look over to all of the girls and the put their thumbs up and I laugh at Lynn's reply which gets a few odd looks from the class. Lauren looks over at me and start shouting to Tori.

"Why the hell does she get to sit there like she is the fricking queen. I mean she gets attacked but that doesn't mean she can get away with out doing any work and sits playing on her phone. She is probably on google translator," at this I start laughing.

"Well I wonder who else was part of the attack because there defiantly was somebody else. I got hit with a hairdryer maybe, and for your information I have been learning French since I started to talk because I spend all of the school breaks in France with my grandparents so I can talk French fluently. I probably speak it better than you speak English so why can't I sit back and use my phone when you can speak French at a high level you can sit back and relax but you have to know English first I mean whats the point of speaking French when you are in an English speaking country!" This just get her furious Lynn and the rest of the girls burst out laughing while Four looks around like he is trying to work something out.

DAMN I JUST PRACTICALLY TOLD HIM HIS GIRLFRIEND ATTACKED ME. I stand up and run out of the class, if I was at home I would go and sit on the roof but I am not sure I can sit on the roof here I mean for one, I don't know how to get up and 2, The roof is really damn high. I run out onto the courtyard and climb the tallest tree there is. I don't know what it is but when I am upset, angry or scared I like to be up high I think it might be the fact I can see everything that goes on so I know nobody can sneak up on me it makes me feel safe. I don't know how long I sit in the tree I know the school day is over but I am not sure what time it is. I pull my phone out of my pocket and it says 4:53.

In the distance I see Uriah he seems to be talking to Marlene they just talk for about five minutes before they both move in and kiss. I know it was all pretend but my own room mate I actually feel betrayed not by Uriah but Marlene. I climb down from the tree after ten minutes of just sitting there and walk straight to the boys dorms, I decide I am going to have some fun with this I mean who wouldn't it was pretend anyway so you must have a really dramatic break up. I bang on the door as loud as I can. All of the boys are sat in the living room and Uriah is at the door. I give im a little wink without any of the other boys seeing. I then push him back into the room and move forward at tis point all of the boys are looking.

"You cheating pathetic idiot. I saw you kiss her and it had to be somebody close to me aswell. I thought we had something but you go and cheat do you know what WE ARE OVER!" I scream at him for added effect I slap him across the face and HARD the noise echo's around the room the sound is sickening. While he is distracted by the slap I knee him in the groin. I turn to the rest of the boys "Hi guys and think of this as a lesson Will," I say in a sweet voice wink and walk out leaving the boys to pick their jaws of the floor.

I walk back to my room and open the door to see Marlene crying on the sofa in the room." Hey Mar what's wrong?" She start sniffling.

"I am so sorry! I am a horrible friend," she wailed.

"If this is about Uriah I saw and I don't care if you like him go get him because I think he likes you too and you two would be great together you have similar personalities. I ended it with him and I know there is that friend rule were you don't have a relationship with others ex's and they say they are fine with it but they really aren't and then they become crazy. I am not like that at all I ended it and made a scene a) because I saw how happy you two were together and I was just in the way and I made a scene which is b) because on those films when girls find out their boyfriends have cheated and they go phyco are great and they look really fun so I though I should try it I mean I may never get the chance again and it was so funny screaming in his face about him being a dirty cheat, slapping him and kneeing him in the groin. I think you should go check on him he was in a lot of pain when I left but I am not angry with you I am just sorry I was in the way of your relationship." Se gets up nods at me and goes to leave. "Oh and Mar tell Uri we can still be friends and it was fun playing phyco girlfriend and make sure you two get together and tell him I am okay with it because you are perfect for each other."

Once she leaves I sit down on the sofa and Chris looks at me suspiciously." Are your really not bothered?" I shake my head and change my relationship status on Facebook to single since Christina decided to change it while I was sleeping before I really should change all of my passwords since Christina seems to know every single one of them but I don't see the point she will find them out or I will forget them. Not long after I change my relationship status I get a text.

_'Hello Baby I miss you so much Caleb told us about your break up I hope you are okay and if he has hurt you then when I come over for break I will kick his butt. I love you- Mum Xxxxx'_

" You never guess what? My mum just said that if Uriah hurt me then she is going to kick his butt when they all come over."

"Your parents are coming over for break Tris?" Lynn asks I nod my head "Your brother aswell?" I nod again "What about Robert?" I shake my head at this and Lynn 'ahhhhh's. I look over to Christina who is in hysterics rolling on the floor I am about to ask her what is so funny when she starts talking.

"Your mum wouldn't hurt a fly she is so sweet and cute and I can imagine her kicking butt and it is actually scary she probably could kick butt she is amazing I love your mum she is like my second mum."

"If you ask my mum she says she has two daughters and a son she counts you as her daughter that is why you are always invited to family parties because all of my family think of you as family I mean you were even a bridesmaid at my cousin's wedding last year and my aunties wedding they all love you family vacations wouldn't be the same without you." Christina starts awwwing then starts laughing.

"Did you know I have your Mum saved in my phone as Mother Prior and your Dad as Father Prior," I start laughing at her and tell her I have her parents saved as the same sort of thing, Lynn is looking between us like we are mad men.

"So I will get to meet the all so famous Mother Prior?" I nod at Lynn.

"Yep and Father Prior he is actually here for a meeting over the break he is high up on the school board so you will see him. Then me and his other daughter over here," I say while pointing to Christina "Will have to go to a fancy dinner with other family member and the school board. Me and Chris are not allowed to attend a school without daddies approval and if I get caught on the same surf board as a guy its bye-bye school. I am actually surprised he didn't pull me out of school when he caught me and Uriah kissing when we didn't realise the web cam was on us the worst thing was he was shirtless and my Mum saw," they both burst out laugh and I just smirk sheepishly. My phone starts ring and the caller ID is unknown so I pick up.

"Hello, Who is calling please?"

"Hello Beatrice Prior."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Hi I am really sorry about posting the wrong chapter so here is the proper Chapter Twenty**

"Hello, Who is calling please?"

"Hello Beatrice Prior," says a deep manly voice.

"Hello who is calling please?"

"That is not of importance Miss Prior," the voice rings out through the phone again but this time with more of an edgier tone to it almost an inpatient tone.

"Okay then why are you calling if you are not going to tell me who is calling?" I ask irritated.

"You need to stay away from Tobias, Miss Prior he is dangerous and unpredictable," this makes me completely baffled who is Tobias the only Tobias I know left and I think if I saw him again I would definitely recognize him how couldn't I he ment a lot to me.

"I don't know any Tobias' here now if that is all you would like good-bye."

"Be careful Miss Prior there is a lot more to everything that meets the eye just remember that not everything is simple and based on an educated decision many people are dangerous many people who seem innocent anybody could change that act in a blink of an eye and one decision could change everything."

The line goes dead. The shrill of the words 'the other person has cleared ring out repeatedly into my ear. I must look completely and utterly panicked and confused when I am like this I go into my own little world which is why I don't hear Chris talking to me.

"Are you okay Bea you look like you have seen a ghost. Who was on the phone? What's wrong?"

"I am fine Chris and I don't know who was on the phone."

My brain is screaming at me the words **LIAR**! I am not fine the mans words replay in my head. 'there is a lot more to everything that meets the eye ...many people are dangerous many people who seem innocent anybody could change that act in a blink of an eye and one decision could change everything' What could he possibly mean. Who the hell was Tobias it isn't a common name I don't think there are many people in the world called Tobias.

"Bea are you going to tell me what they said because you seem really out of it and scared shitless and I would really like to know what is going on with you? "

"Just leave it Christina it doesn't concern you ,you don't need to know what is going on now just DROP IT!" I practically scream at her I hardly ever call her Christina and shouting at her made her look like she was going to burst into tears. "I am really sorry Chris I am just a little creeped out and quite stressed I am really sorry. We will have a proper chat when it is just us two I promise. I can tell you what is going on with me and you can tell me everything that is going on with you and I will even be really girly and let you talk about Will with no interruptions," She nods and smiles faintly at me.

"Well since you two want a chat I am going to get a smoothie from the shop thing on campus then find something to do with somebody,"Lynn tells us.

"Thanks Lynn greatly appreciated," I smile warmly at the girl with the shaved head. As soon as she stepped out of the door Christina was bombarding me with questions. "Calm it Christina one question at a time please I mean seriously how can I answer all of your one million and two questions if you don't actually give me time to answer the questions," Christina nodded sheepishly.

"So who was on the phone?"

"Like I told you before Chrissy I don't actually know he never gave me his name just told me it was unnecessary information," I told Christina.

"So what did _he _want, was it an admire?" I started laughing and Chris looked at me like I was crazy.

"If telling me "You need to stay away from Tobias, Miss Prior he is dangerous and unpredictable" and then saying "Be careful Miss Prior there is a lot more to everything that meets the eye just remember that not everything is simple and based on an educated decision many people are dangerous many people who seem innocent anybody could change that act in a blink of an eye and one decision could change everything" made him my secret admire he has a damn funny way of showing it," I say while imitating a deep voice with everything he had said to me during our conversation.

"Well he seems like a creep,"she states she elongates the 'e' in well. "So what else is bothering you I mean you had an out burst in French?"

"You know I got attacked right," she nods encouraging me to carry on "There was somebody else involved but it was before they tried throwing me into the Chasm."

"Spill who was it?"

"It was Lauren they had me blind folded and she hit me in the head with something like a hairdryer and damn it killed I nearly passed out then"

"Is that why you said something along the lines of "Well I wonder who else was part of the attack because there defiantly was somebody else. I got hit with a hairdryer maybe," In french yesterday that girl is just batshit crazy. I mean she is as mad as a box of frogs and she looks like a shaken up ferret," I begin laughing hysterically.

"Whats with all of the animal terminology all though I have to agree with you she is off it seriously what the hell is she doing with Four, I have seen prettier blob fishes."

"Says you and a blob fish. Are you going to tell Four?"

"No and neither are you and if you don't know what a blob fish is google it seriously Chris," I say while winking at her. "I am sick of being cooped up in here grab your converses we are going for a walk or a jog or something just to talk and clear our heads we can talk about your problems what do you say."

"I don't have any make-up on and I am in sweat pants and a huge jumper we should probably get changed I mean you don't know who will see us and my hair is a total mess," I knew this was coming it will probably take a while to convince her sometimes it doesn't take as long.

"Chris you look beautiful without all of the make-up and if Will saw you he would agree put your hair in a high pony tail it looks great when you do that and about what you're wearing nobody cares most guys like a girl who doesn't care what she looks like all of the time and sweats suit you and the colour looks great against your skin tone now please come on and we can discuss Will."

"But-"

"No buts," I say as I am pulling on my converses and tying them over my tight sweats that come in slightly at the bottom as soon as we are both tied up and get out of the door I check I have locked it and we decide on a slow steady jog. As soon as we set off I start questioning her on Will we decide we need a code name of sorts so we can talk about him in front of people when she needs help.

"What do you relate to the name Will," she asks.

"Prince William," I state.

"Prince what do you relate to Prince?"

"Well the singer so maybe one of his songs maybe 'Little Red Corvette',"

"How does that song go?"

"I guess I should've known by the way

You parked your car sideways that it wouldn't last

See, you're the kinda person that believes in makin' out once Love 'em and leave 'em fast  
I guess I must be dumb

'Cause you had a pocket full of horses

Trojan and some of them used

But it was Saturday night,

I guess that makes it all right

And you say, "What have I got to lose?"  
And honey, I say Little Red Corvette

Baby, you're much too fast(Oh)Little Red Corvette

You need a love that's gonna last  
I guess I should've closed my eyes

When you drove me to the place where your horses run free

'Cause I felt a little ill when I saw all the pictures

Of the jockeys that were there before me  
Believe it or not, I started to worry

I wondered if I had enough class

But it was Saturday night, I guess that makes it all right

And you say, "Baby, have you got enough gas?", Oh yeah  
Little Red Corvette

Baby, you're much too fast(Yes, you are)Little Red Corvette

You need to find a love that's gonna last(Oh, oh)  
A body like yours oughta be in jail

'Cause it's on the verge of bein' obscene

Move over, baby, gimme the keys

I'm gonna try to tame your little red love machine  
Little Red Corvette

Baby, you're much too fast

Little Red Corvette

Need to find a love that's gonna last, hey hey  
Little Red Corvette

Honey, you got to slow down(Got to slow down)Little Red Corvette  
'Cause if you don't, you're gonna run your little red corvette

Right in the ground(Little Red Corvette) Right down to the ground(Honey, you got to slow down)  
You, you, you got to slow down(Little Red Corvette)

You're movin' much too fast, too fast

Need to find a love that's gonna last  
Girl, you got an ass like I never seen, ow

And the ride

I say the ride is so smooth, you must be a Limousine  
Ow, baby, you're much too fast

Little Red Corvette

You need a love, you need a love that's, uh, that's gonna last(Little Red Corvette)  
Babe, you got to slow down(Y got to slow down)

Little Red Corvette

'Cause if you don't, 'cause if you don't  
You're gonna run your body right into the ground

(Right into the ground)Right into the ground

(Right into the ground)Right into the ground(Right into the ground)"

After the first two verses Christina had joined in and when we finished we both just look at each other and start giggling we always seem to do that when one of us starts singing. We both know this song because at one party Christina's dad sang it to her mum when he was drunk which made everybody laugh and for about a week after everybody sang it when they saw him because he didn't remember so he looked at everybody quizzically so Christina and I decided to learn the lyrics so we could imitate him and pretend to be drunk which had everybody cracking up.

"You knew the lyrics so why did you make me sing it,"she just shrugs in response. "So what about you and your 'little red corvette'?" She begins to blush and I know straight away she is serious about him she never and I mean **NEVER **blushes over a guy.

"I really like him but I am not sure he notices me half of the time we have kissed a little and cuddled but he hasn't made a proper move and I don't know if that means he isn't interested and I have made a fool out of myself or if he isn't looking for a relationship it is really confusing me!"

"Are you serious have you seen the way he looks at you he looks at you how your mum and dad or my mum and dad look at each other the boy is infatuated totally head over heels but I think he is to shy to make a move make it clear to him you want him because I know the feelings between the two of you are mutual so don't put yourself down over it and go and get the guy!"

We finally reach the Chasm and I sit down with my legs dangling off the edge.

"Does it not scare you here with what happened, I mean you just seem so calm even with the awful memories here."

"It is just a relaxing place I guess it is a good damn indoor waterfall thing for god sake it just helps me clear my head I guess. It is mesmerizing." We sit in silence for about fifteen to twenty minutes before Christina breaks the silence.

"Why wont you tell him?"

"Who Four?" She nods and from behind me a deep voice rumbles causing both Christina and I to look behind us.

"Tell Four what?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Why wont you tell him?"

"Who Four?" She nods and from behind me a deep voice rumbles causing both Christina and I to look behind us.

"Tell Four what?"

I turn around to see his best friend in the whole school stood behind us with a stern look on his face. Christina and I sit silently looking up at Zeke so he speaks again with more of a harsh tone replacing his usual bubbly and care free tone.

"What are you not telling Four because it must be important if you are making a big deal about it and I want to know what it is?"

I look at Christina hoping that one of us could think up a big enough lie to cover it up.

"She is pregnant with a penguin,"

"I ate a burger full of explosives and if I swallow gum I will explode," Christina and I speak at the same time I look to Christina. "A penguin really," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I want the truth guys," we both nod and go to say something else at the same time.

"Tris is going to a country fair and she wanted to see if her cow costume makes her look fat,"

"I saw him in a tutu but I didn't want to say anything about it," this is getting ridiculous we need to come up with a decent lie we used penguins, explosives, cow costumes and tutu's. I send Christina a secret signal and she nods.

"Hey Zeke is that a polar bear in a human costume with body piercings and long black greasy hair," I say while pointing at Eric. He turns to look and me and Christina get up running back to the dorm room, Christina's legs are longer than mine so it is easier for her to run faster. She has the speed for short distance running where as I have the stamina for long distances.

"Hey guys get back here that's not even funny it wasn't a POLAR BEAR you tricked me it was Eric," I turn back to look at him to see him sprinting towards us seeing his facial expression makes me laugh I turn to Christina to see she is also laughing. I run into something hard and I fall to the floor I see Christina is also on the floor I look up and Four and Uri are towering over us they grab our hands to pull us up.

"HOLD THEM THERE! THEY TRICKED ME AND I WANT A WORD WITH THEM!" Four goes to grab me by the waist but I dodge him I see Christina so the same to Uriah and we both try to go around them and start running down the hall with all three of them chasing after us. We run through the boys part of the dorms and I see somebody that looks vaguely familiar. James the one that likes to call me kick-ass.

"JAMES!"

"What can I do for you today beautiful," he says while winking at me.

"Can we come into your dorm room and quick Zeke, Four and Uriah are chasing us please."

"Of course anything for two lovely ladies," he moves slightly out-of-the-way and Christina and I run into the room. "So why are you two running from your boyfriend, his brother and his brothers best friend."

"Oh me and Uriah aren't together anymore because there was somebody much better for him and I was playing match maker broke up with him and goth them together because they were so happy when I saw them together and they have clearly liked each other for a long time and it took him being in a relationship for her to admit her feelings for him," I tell him not admitting why we were in a 'relationship' in the first place.

"So your 'free' so why were you running."

"We tricked Zeke and he wanted some answers after he overheard us talking and as we were running from him we literally ran into Four and Uri."

"You know now that you aren't in a relationship anymore we could go on a date. I mean you have to be honest with yourself because I know you felt the chemistry between us aswell, everybody else saw it there is only you left to embrace it Tris the amount of guys in this school that have been talking about you and your friend here," he says while pointing at Christina "Is unbelievable all of the girls wish they were you I know you don't think you ar beautiful because you are small and you don't feel desirable but you have something unique about you that is just so attractive. You may not be the curviest or the most voluptuous but your damn accent is THE MOST sexiest thing when you say certain words I love hearing you say my name-"

Okay this is officially getting creepy time to make an escape route.

"Christina I left my phone in the room and my mum was going to ring me then we promised we would Skype Rob I missed him so much so we really need to go thanks for helping us James," I say as I grab Christina's arm and run to the door.

As soon as we step outside we are both in hysterics then Chris decides to imitate him.

"I love hearing you say my name-" this sets us off laughing even more "He is such a creep and when he said about all of the boys talking about us I was like OKAY then we have to get back to the room and tell Mar and Lynn they will be howling with laughter I honestly can't believe he was just chatting you up did you hear his voice he was trying to make it seductive and deep you could tell he was trying to make it husky I was honestly so creeped out."

We walk back to the room making jokes and imitating his deep voice when we get back I use the key to unlock the door and see the boys Lynn and Marlene sitting on the couch when we walk in mine and Christina's face go from the laughing state they originally held to a serious face.

"Did you girls have fun with James," Uriah asked using a pretend tone and Christina started talking imitating his deep husky voice.

"Did you know Tris' accent is 'THE MOST sexiest thing' and boys just love hearing their name in a british accent," Lynn and Marlene start laughing and I can feel all eyes on me as the heat begins to rise to my cheeks.

"He actually said that," Marlene asks in between laughs.

"Yep that and a whole lot more isn't that right Tris," Christina asks elbowing me in the ribs and I just nod.

"By the way I Googled it and ou can't get pregnant with a penguin and gum doesn't trigger explosives,"Zeke says innocently which causes Christina and I to laugh of course he would believe us he acts so stupid sometimes it is hard to believe he is actually really intelligent.I guess it is true when they say you either get brains or common sense. Everybody looks at us and Zeke was about to talk so he stood up in front of us all to explain before he could say anything I had grabbed three knives from the kitchen counter and thrown them the first two pinning his shoulders to the wall by his top and the other one landing right above his head.

"Don't you dare say one more word Zeke it doesn't concern anybody else it didn't even concern you now if anybody hears about it I wont hesitate to pin you to a wall with knives in an area nobody visits and leave you there so are you going to say anything?" I say in a low menacing tone he just shakes his head and looks completely and utterly shocked. "Okay thanks," I say in a cheerful tone.

"That was s-s-so COOOOOOOOL," Zeke screams as he was still pinned to the wall. I go over and pull the knives out and he picks me up and spins me around repeatedly stating ' WOW THAT WAS AWESOME.' My phone starts to ring the lyrics to Nickelback I'd come for you blare out of the phone.

_'Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it._

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_  
_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgi-'_

They were the only lyrics that could play before I answered the phone.

_'Hey Bea'_

'Hey Robert why the sudden phone call are you okay is somebody dying do I need to come home is mum, dad and Caleb okay.'

_'Everything is fine Bea I just wanted to know what you though about something.'_

'Okay shoot what is it. Is it an outfit for a date. What colour flowers to buy? Where to take her? Or or-'

_'Bea I wanted to know what you thought about me coming to Chicago. I mean it is a huge deal but you and Christina are there and it's not like I wouldn't see my parents and I feel like such a third wheel around Susan and Caleb but I really wanted to know your opinion because if you don't want me to then that is fine.'_

'Robbie it is a huge deal and it isn't all yea we will move no biggie. You really have to think and ee if that is what you want Rob I am not trying to scare you off but it's not all new school, hot girls my life is complete. Do you even have a place at the school because to be honest I don't think you thought this through.'

_'Says you Bea one day we were watching a film and the next you were gone and you say I didn't think it through you left with in a few days it was ridiculous.'_

'Robert I have been looking at different schools since I was old enough to apply for them don't you dare tell me my decision was to rash come to Chicago if that's what you want but don't you dare blame me if after you get here you decide it wasn't for you because I have warned you for god sake. I would love to have you hear but if it isn't what you want don't just come because you think you have to because the truth is Robbie I don't want anything to happen to you and you know I don't like sharing. You are my best friend I don't want you to change when you move I still want you to be the sweet little Robert that was my neighbour. Ring me when you decide what you want I will be there for you just don't base your decisions on mine.'

_'Thank you for understanding Bea. I really don't want to mess this up but I think it is what I want. Your dad and my dad have already got me a place now it is just whether I take it or not if I do I will tell you. Love you Bea.'_

'I love you to Rob! I guess I might see you soon.'

_'Maybe sooner than you think.'_

"Chris, Robert wants to move to Chicago."

"We know Tris we heard," she really isn't getting this.

"Yes but if he moves he will move than likely find out about what happened with Peter and then he will tell his parents, who then will tell my parents and somewhere along the line your parents will find out, and we will be taken out of this school and sent somewhere totally different in the middle of the British countryside with nothing but cows and grass to keep us company, then I will go crazy because we have no contact with the outside world, then they will put me in an asylum leading to me being put in a straight jacket in a padded room, after all of that I will be rocking constantly until I die," WOW that was a mouthful and extremely over dramatic but hey I am glad I mad it dramatic at least now I can go into a whole drama frenzy.

"Tris that was a bit over the top but damn girl I loved it. If it isn't dramatic what is the point," Christina laughs.

"My thoughts exactly my lovely but now we have to wait and see if Rob takes the place at the school and then it can be Rob,Tris and Chris again or as Robbie likes to call me Bea which makes me should like a four-year old but it is quite cute," I didn't realise how much I miss him but with him maybe coming to the school it is getting me excited and quite nervous because I might have changed and he might think I am a totally different girl than the old british Beatrice Elizabeth Prior he grew up with.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Christina and I spent the night discussing the pros and cons of Robert moving here after we had talked about that we somehow got onto telling Mar and Lynn stories about stuff we had all done together. None of us ended up going to sleep until four a.m and we all had to be up at half five/ six o'clock for lessons the next day. My alarm started to go off with the horrible screeching noise, I picked up the clock and throw it as hard as I could resulting in it breaking o the floor. I went to my wardrobe and got out a pair of denim shorts a large Hollister top which I decided to borrow from Christina and my converses. I walked into the bathroom and put the shower on cold hoping it would help me wake up a little better after washing my hair I got out did my teeth and got dressed finding everybody else still asleep. I hit Marlene in the head with a pillow making her scream which caused the other two to roll out of the bed in shock.

While everybody else got ready I dried my hair and put it in a high pony tail leaving some hair out of the pony tail which framed my face. Christina decided it would be fun to pin me down and put make-up on after fifteen minutes of Christina putting different products on my face she let me look, my eyes were smokey making the blue in my usually dull eyes pop out I also looked as though I had a full nights sleep and for once there was actual colour in my face. I finally dragged everybody out the room to get breakfast which only took me another ten minutes because Christina couldn't decide on shoes and a jacket to match her accessories.

When we finally made it to the cafeteria nearly everybody ws there we usually come early so we didn't have to stand in massive que but today because we were late we didn't avoid the mass of people. I only got a muffin and two cups off coffee, one being in a to-go cup,at home my parents didn't like me drinking things such as coffee because it was selfish and it causing growing problems with a developing teenager (My Mum sometimes volunteered at the hospital.) We sit at our usual table and I eat my muffin quietly while everybody else is laughing and joking with each other when somebody covered my eyes with their hands, breathing down my neck out of instinct I grabbed their wrist and throw them to a side without any second thoughts in the process when I turned around to see on the floor I was shocked.

Robert!

"Gosh Rob I am so sorry you know not to sneak up on me. Shit are you hurt damn why am I such an idiot,"I grabbed his hand helping him up. As soon as he was fully stood up I launched myself into his arms. "You said you would tell me is you came."

"I was already here Bea hence the 'maybe sooner than you think' I wanted to surprise you but instead I get wiped out again when will I ever learn not to sneak up on you ."

"Hi Christina nice to see you! Hi Rob good to see you too," Christina says sarcastically.

"Oh right erm sorry everybody this is Robert one of my best friend," I tell everybody realising they are all looking at us. As I face everybody Robert slips both arms around my waist resting his chin on the top of my head to everyone else but Rob, Christina and I it probably looks really intimate but it is just how Robert is he is always happy and cheerful he hates seeing people sad and he likes hugging people. I looked around are group of friends to see they are all either happy or indifferent but Four he has a look on his face which isn't that familiar to me in his eyes I can sence rage, upset and something in which I can't tell because it isn't a familiar emotion to see on his is his problem.

"Let me have a look at your schedule Rob me may have some classes together."

"Actually my dad pulled some strings and got me exactly the same timetable as you so I knew at least somebody he said it was the same as Chris' aswell and I am really sorry about being an ass just before you left I was out-of-order and I took you advice by the way," I spun around and started grinning like an idiot.

"That's great Robbie I told you so," somebody behind us clears their throat so I turn around and them mutter to Robert "Come by my room later and we will catch up and chat," I hand him a spare key and go to sit down but Robert takes my seat before I can sit down so I just sit myself down on his knee by instinct he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure nothing is going on between you two I mean you are so close and stuff?" Zeke asks.

"I am sure there is nothing going on between us loads of people used to think there was but ask Chris we are always like this but I am 100% sure nothing is going on," I state in a 'matter of factly' tone.

"They have always been close even as kids, you are not the only people to suspect stuff some people thought that they were more than 'friends' without the relationship part just before we moved here but I can also back up their story there is nothing going on when he kissed her before we left I was the first person she told and if anything happened before that I would have found out but nothing ever did happen," Christina told them.

The bell rings and we all go and put our rubbish in the bin and go to P.E it is one of the few classes we all have together. When we go to the changing rooms the boys go one way and we go the other to our separate changing facilities while we are getting changed a lot of the girls are muttering about the _new boy_ 'Did you see how good-looking that new boy was' and 'OMG did you hear his accent it was so damn sexy' and 'I wonder if he calls his girlfriends Darlin' in his accent' and things that were a lot more vulgar. When we walk out I was fuming after one girl started saying things about me. When we go over to the boys Four picks up on my bad mood and questions it.

"Four it's nothing I promise,"I try telling him.

"Don't lie to me Tris you are awful at it."

"Just some bitchy girls in the changing rooms talking about me, I guess it just got to me after some of the other stuff most of them were talking about which I am not going to repeat, the way they were talking about Robert was disgusting I would never dare to talk about a boy like that and they were all doing it, it just ticked me off," I tell him going into full-blown ranting mode.

"Do you have feelings for him and that's why it made you angry," he shoots at me in a harsh tone.

"For god sake no I do not have feelings for Rob, I would act the same if it was Will,Zeke or Uriah. He is one of my best friends how would you feel if guys were talking about one of your female friends in such a vulgar manner." This causes him to laugh at me he went into full-blown hysterics.

" In such a vulgar manner," he says in his best 'British' accent. "That was so posh Tris is that how you talk seriously when you're at home is everybody at prestigious British school so posh and formal all of the time."

"You are making me sound like such a posh snob and no people at prestigious schools in Britain do not act posh and formal all of the time and the words 'vulgar manner' is hardly that posh," I say while punching him in the arm.

"Whatever you say madame," he says in his British accent again.

"You really don't know when to stop do you Four,"I say elongating his name.

Out of nowhere he picks me up like I weigh nothing more than a bag of sugar and throws me over his shoulder which results in me repeatedly pounding his back with my fists causing him to laugh in hysterics. He starts to run around the gym with me thrown over his shoulder after five minutes I stop hitting his back and just start laughing he finally puts me down in the middle of our group of friends with me being extremely red-faced from being upside down. I see Chris and Will flirting with each other both not trying to be discrete about any of it so I walk by casually and whisper into her ear.

"Your little red corvette _**likes **_youuu," I say in a sing-song voice and she starts choking on the words she was previously speaking to Will, she turns around and scowls at me and I wink back which causes her to flush beet red. I run off before she can say anything to me.

"TODAY WE ARE RUNNING TRACK CLASS. NOW GET RUNNING YOU IDIOTS!" The teacher screams at the top of his voice.

I start running and I go into my own little world. I wonder what Mum and Dad are doing. Are Caleb and Susan finally together she only ever really wanted to be friends with me so she could get close to Caleb _'Come on Beatrice we will do homework at your house'_ since when is homework some girl 'studying' your brother, EWWW I will have to ask Robert when Caleb rings he never mentions Susan or anything other than his grades, school work that sort of stuff and Susan hardly ever talks to me now which doesn't bother me that much. I wonder how my grandparents are in France. I didn't realise I had finished all of my laps until the coach was screaming at me.

"PRIOR! QUIT RUNNING YOU HAVE FINISHED ALL OF YOUR LAPS!" I walked over to him. "Did you run at home Prior," I nodded sheepishly."Your good Prior ever ran in competitions."

"No sir, not in running competitions I didn't run competitively I used to jog pretty much everyday and when in had school sports days my team always put me forward for most of the running but it was never proper competitions," I tell him.

"Would you think about running competitively for school or even state."

"I will think about it sir and get back to you with an answer as soon as possible." I go back over to where the others are laying on the floor trying to catch their breaths. "Come on guys it wasn't that hard seriously Chris we have run more than this before what's wrong with you."

"Tris you do realise you lapped practically everybody running out there you little speed demon," Uriah tells me and I start laughing.

"I want some cake the chocolate cake in the cafeteria is the NICEST cake ever," I say voicing my thoughts out loud.

"How are you so skinny Tris you eat loads," Marlene asks. I tell her I run all of the time.

"I have never seen you go out for a run since you have been here," Lynn states.

"Chris and myself went for a run last night actually, I find it therapeutic oddly enough but at home I used to run all of the time sometimes Rob and Chris would come but clearly non of them have run in a while now let's go get changed so I can go and get A LOT of food." Walking to the changing rooms I hear somebody ask something about me food and running.

Once we are all changed we walk to the cafeteria to get food once I have a plate full of fries and a burger and for dessert a huge mound of cake we all sit on the table enjoying our food until a voice booms.

"British! Come sit with us instead of those losers." I would know that voice anywhere.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Once we are all changed we walk to the cafeteria to get food once I have a plate full of fries and a burger and for dessert a huge mound of cake we all sit on the table enjoying our food until a voice booms.

"British! Come sit with us instead of those losers." I would know that voice anywhere. I turn around to see Peter, Eric and his little 'crew' stood with them.

"I think I will stay with these I know them and they aren't losers thank you for the offer anyway," Robert replies sweetly.

"She is just a whore you know that right she plays loads of different boys and she has no interest in you what so ever. Don't feel bad she isn't the only boy that she has led on but you may aswell come and join us that way she can't lead you on."

What the hell is Peter playing at he is probably waiting for me to blow my top so he has a reason to attack me or something in return and he thought the best way to do it was through Robert. He definitely has a plan he is way to cocky and full of himself to not have a plan.

"She isn't a whore," I expected Robert to speak but to my surprise and everybody elses it was Four that stood up for me.

"And you would know that Four because you made out with her while in a relationship so it makes you just as bad as her especially when it is my sister you are in a relationship with, you don't deserve her you know the amount of boys around here that would love to be in your position and you play her with somebody that looks like a twelve-year old boy to be completely honest I personally think she is a boy."

I hear Four mumble something under his breath which distinctly sounds something a little like 'she has been with most of the boys around here.' Everybody around us is watching the exchange between our table and theirs waiting to see who makes the first move to start a full-blown fight between the two groups.

"Just leave it he nor his sister are really not worth it what so ever," I turn away from the commotion and everybody else seems to gradually do the same taking sneaky glances at the other table. Once everything has settled down Lauren seems to make an appearance and comes bounding over to our table straight away.

"Hey baby," she says elongating her words in her shrill voice, I inwardly sigh and roll my eyes which Robert seems to pick up on.

"What's up Bea?" He whispers quietly into my ear.

In response I sigh and say, "I really just don't like her and she hates me too, swings and round about Rob," he leaves the conversation at that and doesn't even attempt to push it further. I block out everybody elses conversations and drift off into my own little word until I hear Four say something interesting.

"I need to speak to you in private later Lauren ."

"Why don't you just tell me now baby what's the point of keeping things that we do or say from them because you probably tell them after," she purrs into his ear to loud to be a whisper she is purposely drawing attention to herself like always, just at the thought I mentally roll my eyes.

"Lauren it is private they don't need to know right now. Okay," Four replies to her with a sigh which makes me mentally laugh with all of these mental reactions I think I might actually be going mental WOW that was to many mental's it doesn't even sound right in my head anymore.

The rest of the day goes by like the rest except I take Rob to all of his class, the stares are more intense though, there are also more whispers when I walk by. After dinner I decide to go to a walk to clear my head, I walk around aimlessly for about an hour until I come across the beginning of a dark corridor where at the end there is shouting.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS, YOU NEVER MENT ANYTHING TO ME YOU'RE PATHETIC JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER, PATHETIC SWINE," the voice sounds familiar in a wierd sense but obviously with more aggression.

I slowly begin to walk down the corridor which by minute seems to be getting longer and longer, it doesn't seem to be ending. When I finally reach the end there is a door which leads to an office on the door the sign reads 'Eaton' by Eaton do they mean Marcus Eaton that is the only Eaton I know of other than his son. The profanities seem to carry on.

"THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD BOY!"

A sickening sound fills the corridor, it sounds like somebody has been hit but not the normal kind of smacking sound whoever it is, is being hit with something other than a hand. There is no window so I am unable to see into the door to see what is going on. I test the door to see that it is unlocked. I peek around the door to see Four cowering in the corner with Marcus stood in front of him with a belt in hand screaming at him.

"THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD TOBIAS! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

He raises the belt in his hand readying to bring it down again with out thinking about my current actions I run in front of Four or should I say Tobias and bring my hand to my face only to feel the sting of the belt on my wrist. The sound seems to wake Tobias up from his fear enhanced haze he looks around and sees me, he towers over Marcus no longer showing any sign of fear what so ever.

"YOU are no longer allowed to push me around I DO NOT take orders from you or live MY life to please you," his voice is low as he snarls the words at his 'father' repeatedly pushing him backwards every time he raises his voice.

He cautiously walks back over to me carefully grabbing my arm holding up to his face to inspect it. He laces his fingers into mine and pulls me out of the room with his father looking between us.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO KEEP YOUR NOES OUT GIRL," he screams after us.

"You do not get to look at Tris never mind even look at her Marcus," Tobias says in the low deadly voice he used earlier. Once we are fully out of the room he begins mumbling 'sorry' repeatedly.

"Tobias stop!" I say firmly looking him dead straight in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault I decided to step in the way there is no need for you to apologize it was my idea it wasn't like you were saying 'come step in the way so I can feel guilty' was it now calm down."

"What did you call me," he says with a smile spreading right across his face. I mumble 'Tobias' quietly. "Please call me that when we only we can hear it I like the way it sounds when you call me it, it seems normal and for once it doesn't have a horrible tone to it," he practically whispers.

He rests his hand on my cheek looking into my eyes his dark blue eyes bore into my dull grey/blue eyes, it is like he is looking right through me. He tucks a stray piece of hair that was hanging loosely on my face behind my ear. He lowers his face to mine slowly waiting for my reaction as soon as his lips are inches from mine my head kicks in he has a GIRLFRIEND you idiot.

"Tobias we can't do this," I whisper biting my lip trying to keep what little sense I have at this moment in tact. "It's not right you know that and so do I, we really shouldn't be doing this no matter how much it is wanted."

"What's holding you back Tris," he whispers just as quietly.

"Your girlfri-"

"I KNEW YOU WERE THE REASON YOU BITCH!"

"What are you talking about you will have to tell me because at this exact moment in time you are talking nonsense."

"YOUR THE REASON HE ENDED OUR RELATIONSHIP I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THE BOYS THAT NIGHT BECAUSE THY DIDN'T SCARE YOU ENOUGH, SINCE YOU CAME EVERYTHING CHANGED NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE."

He ended their relationship. Why? I am not to blame but Lauren seems to think so. He just tried to kiss me. Oh Hell HE JUST TRIED TO KISS ME! I don't want to be some bodies rebound relationship especially not Tobias' I wonder if Lauren knows his real name scrap that of course she knows his real name. HE JUST TRIED TO KISS ME! I really need to stop thinking about while him and his ex-girlfriend is stood there.

To wind Lauren up even more I turn to face Fo-Tobias and grab his face in my hands running my thumb over his cheeks then pulling his face to mine and slowly but passionately kissing him. My hands slowly move to his neck and begin to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, one of his hands stays firmly planted on my hip as the other goes to my hair tangling his fingers through it. Somewhere between us starting and finishing our show Lauren stomps of screeching like a banshee. Once we pull apart Tobias looks me in the eyes then tucks my head under his chin pulling me into an embrace softly mumbling into my hair about how sorry he is that happened with Lauren and Marcus.

"You know I don't regret ending my relationship with Lauren right, I felt guilty, all of the time I was with her since you got here she hasn't been the girl I have been looking at or thinking about. It hasn't been like that in months before you got here even she isn't the girl I liked when I started here she changed but to be honest I don't think she wanted a relationship with me for the right reasons in the first place I think she did it to boost her status, but when I kissed you during truth or dare it was different from when I kiss Lauren I don't feel anything but with you I do. When you were with Uri I was so je-" I cut him off by kissing him sick of his rambling about Lauren she isn't here now he was trying to justify it to me when I really don't need it he ended everything with her.

He walks me back to my room as soon as we get to the door he pulls me into an embrace which ends with him kissing me sweetly good night.

"Tris I know I have only just ended things with Lauren but I think I have had feelings for you since you got here, do you think that you could give me a chance, give us a chance."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

He walks me back to my room as soon as we get to the door he pulls me into an embrace which ends with him kissing me sweetly good night.

"Tris I know I have only just ended things with Lauren but I think I have had feelings for you since you got here, do you think that you could give me a chance, give us a chance."

What if he leaves again or cheats on me not to forget that Lauren would absolutely filp her top she could get her brother to attack me again, is he worth the risk. Why am I even questioning it I defiantly have feelings for him, but your worried and horrible little voice in the back of my head doubting him and myself.

"What if you leave again Tobias, I don't want to be sat there waiting for you to go again. After everything that happened with your dad today there is nothing saying he wont take you away from here and I really don't want that to happen but you cannot stop it or prevent it from happening because I just gave him a reason to make it happen," I tell him my voice gradually getting softer and quieter as I speak to him. "You can't go," I tell him in almost a whisper.

"Tris I am not going anywhere, I promise."

"Don't make promise you aren't sure you can keep Tobias because it's not fair on me or you just don't do it," I practically shout at him which seems to have taken him back a little.

"Tris nothing will happen trust me," he says keeping his voice steady.

"I am going to go to bed and I will give you an answer soon I promise Tobias."

**Tobias' POV**

"I am going to go to bed and I will give you an answer soon I promise Tobias."

She closes the door without giving me a second glance, I love the fact she knows my real name now and actually calls me by it, it's sort of refreshing. When I get back to my dorm room all of the boys are still awake.

"Hey did you end up finishing Lauren then," Zeke asks.

"Yea and I bumped into Tris too and I sort of told her I had feelings for her," I look at Uriah as I say this.

"Man go for it, it's not like we had real feelings for each other anyway it was a sort of not so real relationship with real feelings and stuff," Uriah replies.

"Uriah what are you seriously talking about you and Tris were together pretty much as soon as she got her dude."

"It wasn't real we never had feelings for each other I was helping her out," he says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"For God Sake Uriah what do you mean helping her out?"

"Well Lauren repeatedly threatened her so we thought if we were in a relationship that Lauren would back off which actually ended up her being attacked by her and her brother and I think there was another motive but she never really adapted fully she just gave a brief explanation," he states.

"So all of the kisses and stuff was fake who else knew the whole thing was fake."

"It was just us two but to be completely honest dude I think she was trying to make somebody jealous but she is a great kisser, she just goes for it and our kisses were fake." What is he trying to do rub it in that he has kissed her multiple times, is he trying to make me jealous, I wonder who Tris was trying to make jealous maybe that's why she didn't give me a straight answer she as feelings for somebody else. I am such a fool.

"I am going to bed." On the way too my room I hear Zeke mutter something along the lines of 'Bro you are such an idiot he has feelings for a girl and your telling him how great of a kisser she is.'

~D~

The next morning I get up, get ready and go to the cafeteria without waiting for the other guys so I don't have to listen to Uriah telling us how great of a kisser Tris is I don't need him to tell me I mean I did play seven minutes in heaven with her or did he forget. I actually kissed her first not Uriah. When I finally arrive I go and get a muffin and so orange juice then go to our table to find all of the girls there including Tris. I can't believe she lied about the whole relationship.

"Mornin',"I murmur to no one in general.

"Good morning To-Four," Tris says in her beautiful voice. Wait stop it Eaton your angry at her for pretending to be in a relationship no matter what the reason she lied about it. _Yes but it was your mental girlfriend that caused her to lie because she thought it would be the best_ the little voice in the back of my mind says.I just nod in her direction which causes her to give me a look that is questioning what has happened it is under twelve hours since I last saw her and my mood has completely switched.

"Did you just call him To-Four," Christina questions. she should be a damn Candor.

"What erm I don't know what you're talking about Chris," Tris mutters stumbling over her words.

"Yes you did you know his real name what is it Tom."

Everybody pretty much ignores her as she shouts out names.

"Toby." Each time she pauses to think about a new name beginning with 'To'.

"Tobi,"

"Todd,"

"Tolland,"

"What type of name is that Chris," Marlene asks.

"It's an Old English name Mar, it's not very common though,"she replies in a matter of factly tone.

"Tommy,"

"Tomkin,"

"Isn't that a last name," Lynn questions and Christina shrugs.

"Tomlyn,"

"Tony,"

"Torne,"

"Tormeny,"

"Torrance,"

"Tow-"

"CHRISTINA STOP IT JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE IF HE WANTED YOU TO KNOW HIS NAME HE WOULD TELL YOU SO JUST stop it please," Tris practically screams at her causing everybody at the table to stare at her including me. "Sorry Chris I didn't get much sleep last night and -"

"It's your time of the month Beatrice I understand," She says chuckling Tris just sighs and puts her head on her arms which are crossed on the table top. " Here I have a tamp-"

"Chris shut up it isn't just us or the girls in our room so stop it pease," she says with a sigh.

"Hey guys whats up?" Robert says as he and the guys turn up at the table.

I really don't like Robert there is something about him that is off it's just not right and I am not just saying that because he is close to Tris and if anybody could have her easily it would be him because he knows her so well, I am saying it because I have a gut feeling that somethings not right and I only ever get that feeling around him. I haven't mentioned it to Tris because she would instantly hate my guts if I said that to her about Robert in her eyes he seems to be pretty much perfect and I despise him which to most people seems to be for no apparent reason but I just know it.

"Tris is on her period," Christina says in a sing-song voice. At this Tris hiss' 'Chris'.

"Bea shall we watch films and eat chocolate and ice cream," Robert asks causing me to scoff and roll my eyes, Tris just glares at me.

"Have you got something to say _Four_," she spits my nickname out like venom while glaring at me.

"Not at all _Bea_," I say doing the exact same thing she did to me.

Zeke give out a low whistle the says "WOW you could cut the tension here with a knife."

"Not forgetting the sexual tension," Uriah sings high-pitched and girly.

"This is basically your fault," I hiss loud enough only for him to hear. I stand up abruptly causing my chair to make that horrible screeching noise on the floor, I grab my rubbish and leave without another word binning the rubbish on the way out.

"Four _baby_," Lauren screeches in that high pitch voice that really grates on me.

"What Lauren we are over or did you not get the memo," I spit back harshly.

"I know you left me for the British bitch but you know you two aren't going to be together right," she says the sickly sweet tone she had previously been using had disappeared.

"Lauren just leave it I know you attacked her the time your brother did aswell so do plan on playing stupid anyway and you don't have any say or opinion in my relationships either."

"That's not what I ment Four," She says just before pushing me back onto the wall and kissing me fiercely, I gasp and she takes it as a chance to deepen the kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I see two retreating figures and as they get closer one of them gasps.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Lauren just leave it I know you attacked her the time your brother did aswell so do plan on playing stupid anyway and you don't have any say or opinion in my relationships either."

"That's not what I ment Four," She says just before pushing me back onto the wall and kissing me fiercely, I gasp and she takes it as a chance to deepen the kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I see two retreating figures and as they get closer one of them gasps.

TRIS!

I push Lauren off and start to chase after Tris who happens to be really fast.

**Tris' POV**

Four just left after throwing his rubbish away and I sit staring at my plate, I look up to see everybody is staring at me other than Robert who is staring at his phone, he is texting somebody.

"Hey Rob who are you texting?" I question him.

"Oh nobody important," he answer vaguely. I probably should go after Four but he probably needs time I wonder why all of a sudden he is giving me the cold shoulder like I had done something wrong in the past couple of hours I mean it wasn't even twelve hours and something has gone wrong, I thought he wanted to start a relationship at least that's what he said last night. I am pulled out of my thoughts by Robert.

"Come on Beatrice we will go and watch films because you look down," I nod and stand up Robert grabs my plate and throws away my rubbish. I go to walk the normal way back to my Dorm room when he grabs my wrist and drags me down an old uncared for corridor which is evident nobody really uses it anymore except maybe the janitor.

"Rob why are we coming this way?"

"I thought it would be cool to take a different way and I wanted to see if it is quicker this way," he stated and I just nodded slightly because I just wanted to go back to my room and watch films eating a whole load of junk food. We walk further down the corridor and it seems never-ending.

"Are you sure this isn't a dead-end corridor Robert because it really doesn't seem to be leading anywhere, we should just turn around and go the normal way I want to go back to my dorm and this just looks shifty you creep," I say winking at him which causes him to give a slight chuckle but his mind still seems to be else where.

"Please come this way Bea, Pretty Pretty Please I promise I will let you borrow my sweats, a jumper and I will buy you ice cream and chocolate," he really knows how to persuade a girl.

"Fine just this once Robby-Bobby-Boo," I wink again after using the nickname his mum used to use when he was younger and up until about a year ago.

"Please never ever call me that in public or who gave my that nickname it's embarrassing," I start laughing and end up in full-blown hysterics and right ahead of are two silhouette figures and as I get closer my laughter dies down completely.

Four was kissing Lauren. He doesn't even deserve his real name, I gasp and run they way I just came from hoping to make a clean escape to my room before anybody can stop me.

"TRIS," he screams from behind me and without even turning around I know it is him but I push myself harder and keep running. How could he? That's probably why he was giving me the cold shoulder everything he said last night was a total and utter lie 'I broke up with Lauren Tris' or 'I have feelings for you Tris' is he honestly for real my mind keeps taunting itself at my stupidity. Without even realising it I have returned back to my room and the door is unlocked which means that the girls are back, I slam the door behind me and lock it without a second thought. I sink to the floor and Chris and Marlene surround me sinking to their knees, Chris instantly wraps her arms around me.

"OH MY GOD TRIS, WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" I instantly touch my face and she is right it is socking wet meaning without me knowing I was in fact crying.

"He lied to me Chris and I believed every single stupid pathetic word that left his perfectly ridiculous mouth and then he kissed her, he said it was over between them AND I BELIEVED HIM," I sob uncontrollably into Chris' shoulder as she whispers soothing things into my hair rocking my like a small child.

"TRIS PLEASE OPEN UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN," he calls through the door before I can even answer Chris shouts back.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE WITH YOUR _GIRLFRIEND_ FOUR," she spits the words out like venom and it is really odd to see Christina angry the way she is, she is hardly ever this way with people at home she was always the social butterfly, everybody liked her.

"PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN, I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU DO!" He shout time Marlene intervenes.

"WELL YOU'RE GONNA BE THERE A LONG TIME THEN."

I continue to cry when a soft knock on the door interrupts.

"GO AWAY," I scream before anybody can say anything.

"Bea please let me in I have a pair of my sweats, one of my jumpers, chocolate, ice cream and loads of different films please let me -" before he can even finish I unlock the door and pull him in locking the door after him. He hands me his bag and I run into my room and take the clothes I am currently wearing and replace them with sweats and a jumper that are ten times to big for me, I throw my hair into a messy bun and walk back into the main room to find Mar,Chris and Rob comfortably sat on the floor with loads of covers and pillows. Christina puts the film _'The Hunger Games' _on and I lay with my head in Robert's lap as he softly strokes the top of my head in a soothing manner.

"I hate him so much Rob why did he have to hurt me. Can I tell you a secret?" I whisper. He makes a 'mhhp' noise so I carry on talking " I think I was falling for him Robbie," I whisper again and his hand freezes on my head.

"You WHAT Tris," he says loud enough to draw the other twos attention to us.

"I think I was falling for him, maybe I still am and it hurts because he said that it was over and that he had feelings for me and I believe him because I trust him. It really hurts," I whisper the last sentence we all sit in silence until the film ends.

"What's the point of me even being here anymore, I honestly want to go home with all of the crap that has gone on here I mean first Lauren, Peter, Al and Drew attack me, everybody hates me and the person I like told me they liked me and went back to their ex, there has been so much drama and I am sick of it ALL OF IT," I stand up abruptly and walk to the door putting on my converses and leave slamming the door behind me, I begin walking without even thinking about where I am walking until I realise I have walked straight to the dorm Four shares with Will, Zeke and Uriah. I knock on the door and Will answers.

"Is he here?" I ask sternly.

"Who are you talking about Tris and what are you wearing?"

"Four god damn Four and they are Rob's sweats and jumper now tell me Will is he HERE!"

"Yea but he wont come out of his room he keeps throwing stuff," he looks genuinely scared. I push him aside and walk straight over to Four's room swinging the door open without knocking, he doesn't even bother looking up.

"I REALLY HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO PLAY WITH PEOPLES FEELINGS, TO HUMILIATE PEOPLE YOU KNOW MY FRIENDS HAD TO SIT AND WATCH ME CRY RIGHT _'I HAVE ENDED THINGS WITH LAUREN, TRIS' _AND _'I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU TRIS' _" I say mocking him. "WHAT TOTAL AND UTTER CRAP AND I BELIEVED IT EVERY SINGLE WORD AND THEN YOU GIVE ME THE COLD SHOULDER THE GOD DAMN COLD SHOULDER FOR NO APPARENT REASON."

"YOU LIED, YOU AND URIAH NEVER REALLY WERE AN ITEM IT WAS A PRETEND!" He screams at me.

"MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE A MENTAL GIRLFRIEND I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO."

"Ex girlfriend," he mumbles.

"BULLSHIT," I scream. " I am honestly considering going home you know that right I am sick of all of the drama it is hectic at the minute anywhere is better than here. I don't want to deal with it."

"Please don't say that Tris," he whispers softly as he wraps his arms around me in an embrace. "She came onto me I promise I tried pushing her away but she was having non of it she was saying things about you and said that I wouldn't be able to have you then she kissed me and I heard you gasp I tried running after you but you were so fast and if you don't mind me asking what are you wearing," he says while tightening his grip and I am sick of fighting him.

"They are Robert's sweats and jumper he was _'comforting' _me," I put air quotes around 'comforting and he raises his eyebrow and I just shake my head.

"I am so sorry for hurting you Tris really."

"How do I know you're not lying Four, I trust you but you know I am not going to fall at your feet right Four," I whisper snuggling into him, he takes us over to the bed and we lay down and he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"Please don't call me that Tris."

"Okay Tobias," I whisper with my head on his chest using it as a pillow.


End file.
